Of Eds, Riders and MLP: Battle For Equestria
by AUNBRIE
Summary: Upon returning to Equestria after meeting her friends human counterparts and the cul-de-sac boys from Ed, Edd n Eddy series. She and Spike met their pony counterparts, but that won't be the only surprise as a unwelcome visitor had came to invade Equestria right after. To saved Equestria, Twilight, Celestia and Luna summons five champions to save Equestria, five Kamen Riders!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Author's note: This story is inspired by Kamen Rider/MLP: Battle for Equestria by Bladespark from FimFiction and Damnlastwords Of Eds and Magic series.**

 **IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS THEN PLEASE DON'T CHECK OUT BLADESPARK'S WORK FIRST! Also a few minor elements in this story will be different of that from Bladesparks original work.**

 **AND PLEASE CHECK OUT DAMNLASTWORD OF EDS AND MAGIC FIRST BEFORE READING THIS FANFIC. Because this story tied up to his series and it is a personal spin-off sequel which might be parallel to the Of Eds and Magic universe. By the way give a big shout out to Damlastwords as he allows me to borrow his Of Eds and Magic to make this happen. Give thanks to the both of them.**

 **Before we'll go to the main chapters of the fanfic, here is a short summary of Damnlastwords stories and what I had planned for this crossover.**

 **And like Damnlastwords, I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy, My little pony, Kamen Rider and for small extension of Total Drama.**

 **Prologue :**

 **Summary Of Eds and Magic Series**

When Twilight first came to the human world through the Crystal Mirror to go after Sunset Shimmer to rechieved her crown, not only that she met her friends human counterparts, she also met a few new interesting people. They were Ed, Eddward or Double D and Eddy and their friends, Rolf, Sarah, Jimmy who are now study at Canterlot High and she also discovered that the Eds had an interesting past during their days as kids before moving to Canterlot High.

As it turns out that Double D discovered a magical scepter that once belonged to an evil tyrannic sorcerer named Araya, when Double D studies it's magical properties, he got so obsessed with it's magic that it sets Araya's spirit free and possesses Double D, Araya then traps Double D's into a deep state of mind where he has nightmares of murdering his friends and decides to make his nightmares come true. Luckily, Eddy's older brother came to save them before that happen, however Araya who's still possessed Double D's body had destroy the cul-de-sac, turning the whole place into a dark empire where he's plotting world domination.

Eddy's brother reveals that he is a member of a top secret organization called MAGIC, where they monitor strange magical phenomenons that occur in the world. He gave them several magical artifacts that gives them magical power that might have a chance to save Double D and the entire world. Eddy eventually was able to save Double D and his brother seals Araya's spirit inside a magic mirror called the mirror of voids, ending his range of terror once and for all.

After the incident, Ed, Double D and Eddy had moved to a different city along with Rolf, Sarah and Jimmy (Nazz and Kevin moves to a separate city, but they still kept in touch). Where they met Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie along with few people from Total Drama series like Duncan, Cameron, Alejandro, Dawn and Damnlastwords personal character Taro Yamada.

When Twilight first came to their world, they joined forces by combining all of their magic and defeated Sunset's demon form, she felt remorse for her actions and Twilight and Spike went back to Equestria with the crown before the portal was close. Little did the two know that when one adventure ended, another will arise soon.

 **Summary of the Kamen Riders**

There is no right or wrong way to begin of how to explain one of Japan's most popular superhero series, the variety and diversity of the heroes within their universe are boundless. Some of their powers were created from ancient times, while others were just recently made, most of them gain powers by either magic, mutations, science and technology or a combination between both. Whether if they use their powers for good or evil or for their own desires, they all have one thing in common. Most of them rides motorcycles or cars or not at all, they transform into powerful battle armor and wear mask like helmets. They all have the title as Kamen Riders.

One thing to point out is that the Of Eds and Magic: Equestria Girls, the Equestrian ponies world and the Kamen Rider universe are three entirely separate worlds. Although the Of Eds and Magic world and the magical land of Equestria are connected through portals such as the Crystal Mirror and the Canterlot Wondercolt statue. The Kamen Rider universe have no absolute connections to any of these worlds what so ever.

Until now that is.

 **Aurthor's note: Well that's it for now everyone, sorry that I didn't gave you guys an actual story first because I want you all to know what you will be expecting to see in this story first before reading it and why do I decide on making a crossover like this?**

 **One is because I loved both of my childhood series which is Ed, Edd n Eddy and Kamen Rider coming together into one huge crossover with my current favorite series which is My Little Pony**

 **Two is that I'm very interested in both Bladespark and Damlastwords fanfic. So why not making those two separate stories and somehow make them take placed in the same universe since Of Eds and Magic: Equestria Girls take place during the Equestria Girls movie and Battle for Equestria takes place right after Equestria Girls and before the season 4 premier.**

 **This one is for Damnslastword or any one who doesn't know anything about the Kamen Riders. Then don't worry because I'll explain of how each of their powers worked and each of their separate past. Until then I hoped you all will enjoy this fanfic.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Day Before X

**Author's note: Sorry if it takes so long to make an actual story, having to study at school really is wearing me down; especially final exams are closing by. But I'll try to manage myself as best as possible for all of you who support me and Damnlastword.**

 **REMEMBER TO READ DAMNLASTWORD's OF EDS AND MAGIC AND OF EDS AND MAGIC: EQUESTRIA GIRLS FIRST! BECAUSE THIS STORY TAKES PLACE RIGHT AFTER THE END OF OF EDS AND MAGIC EQUESTRIA GIRLS. OTHERWISE THIS STORY WON'T MAKE ANY SENSE TO YOU.**

 **Damnlastwords, if you are reading this story, then I hoped that you enjoy it. Even if you don't know anything about the Kamen Rider Universe. Now let's get started!**

 **Also, I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy, My Little Pony, Kamen Rider and small extension to Total Drama (even though I barely know anything about Total Drama)**

After coming back to Equestria from the Equestria Girls world where she met many new friends. Twilight and her pony friends were introduced to the Prince of Fellowship from the Araya Empire who is none other than Double D's pony counterpart along with three of his friends, Rolf, Ed and Eddy at the Crystal Empire by Princess Cadence, she explains that Eddward need to marry the right mare to be his queen so he can rule over the Araya Kingdom in his mother's place.

Both Cadence and everypony else in the room agrees that the queen should be Fluttershy since they both had an awkward time of talking to opposite gender. However, it might take some time before they began a real relationship before actually becoming couples like their human counterparts.

Before long, Cadence the Main six, Spike, Prince Eddward along with three of his friends are now at the dining room, sitting on the chairs of the banquet. Eddy who is still pass out after getting a beaten from Rolf is now sitting on one of the chairs in the room while everypony else chats.

"So Eddward, how has it been for you?" Cadence asked, getting Eddward's attention from Eddy's state.

"Other than stressing about being the king of the Araya Kingdom and marrying a mare to be my queen, I believe that everything went fluently so far." Eddward said.

"We both have so much fun back at home!" Ed simply gives a random respond.

"Rolf had to agree that though these two hooligans may cause some mischief a time or so, they are as loyal as Rolf can ever be to our prince." Rolf said with joy and pride and not before long, Eddy had suddenly woke up.

"Huh… hah? What happened? Where am I?" Eddy responded as he regains his consciousness from Rolf's beating where he found himself sitting on one of the dining room's table.

"Eddy, you were unconscious after Rolf's three horseshoe beating, don't you remember?" Eddward answered where Eddy began to regain those fears.

"And if Rolf finds you do such an act again, the once proud son of the shepherd ancestry will give you a more substantial discipline, understood shortstack Ed boy?" Rolf added which caused Eddy to slightly gulp in fear and nodded before turning to his old friend.

"Alright! Alright! I'm sorry about everything your highness." Eddy apologize sarcastically and yet firm on it.

"It's quite alright Eddy." Prince Eddward said. They all chat for most of the evening and eventually at night everypony headed to their separate rooms to call for the day. Twilight went back to the same room where she slept at her first night at the Empire while the Arayan visitors get to stay in a separate part of the castle.

"Wow Twilight, who would have thought that they have an alternate pony versions of themselves too." Spike said who was still astounded at the appearance of the cul-de-sac guy's counterparts.

"Well Princess Celestia did said that that world is an alternate world which is parallel to Equestria, I guess it's not too surprising that there are pony versions of them too." Twilight theorized before hoping into her head.

"Either way, I'm glad that all of that mess Sunset made has finally over." Spike added as he began to hop on his bed.

"Yep, I just hope the girls and Eddward's friends will be a big help to her." Twilight said as she turns of her lamp and pulls her blanket up. "Good night Spike."

"Good night Twilight." He responds as he along with Twilight immediately fell asleep.

-OOOO-

In the morning after Twilight's first princess submit, the Main 6 along with Spike head down to the train station where they all get into a train, heading back to Ponyville. When the train begins to take off, most of the Main six and Spike views the outside window except for Rainbow Dash when she notices Fluttershy's timid and sad face.

"Fluttershy. Are you alright?" Rainbow asked with a little concern.

"Yes! Rainbow! Why wouldn't I!?" Fluttershy answered which now caught everyone else's attention.

"Well sugarcube, now that I think about it. You were quite quiet than usual, even for you Fluttershy." Applejack said.

"Um… It's just I…-" Fluttershy said, but was interrupted by Rarity's surprised face.

"Oohh, I see" Rarity said "You're beginning to develop a crush on the prince are you?" Rarity said with a teasing tone which causes Fluttershy's face to red slightly.

"What!? No, it's not like that!" Fluttershy said before all of her friends (except for Twilight and Spike) are surprise at the development.

"Oh you are!" Rarity remarked.

"So our hunch was right after all!" Rainbow said.

"Well shucks! That's great news!" Applejack added.

"Weepie! Fluttershy and Double D together as a couple!" Pinkie Pie cheers loudly on the train as it passes through the area.

-OOOOO-

On top of the balcony on the Crystal Empire's castle, we see Prince Eddward leans on the balcony. Staring down where the train station is as it begins to leave the empire, he then gives a sad frown, not before long Princess Cadence stepped outside the balcony where she saw Prince Eddward's saddened state before approaching him.

"Eddward, Is something wrong?" Cadence asked.

"Oh it is alright Princess Cadence, it's just that do really believed that Miss Fluttershy would be the right candidate as my Queen?" Prince Eddward asked.

"Eddward, your mother did choose me to help you find the right mare for you for a reason after all." Cadence replied.

"Well, I can't help but to think that marrying the right mare won't simply mean that I'll become a fitting leader." Eddward respond as he sighs with some frustration.

"I'm sure that everything will be just fine in the end for you." Cadence said. "Besides, you still have time to think about it whether or not that you really think Fluttershy is the right mare for you." She added

"I suppose you're right Princess Cadence." he responded.

"Well, you should be ready Eddward. Today will be quite a big day for you" Cadence said happily before she leaves the balcony, Double D sigh in sorrow before trying to ignore the feeling and followed her.

-OOOOOOOO-

At night, Prince Eddward had met with every mare in the Crystal Empire along side with Cadence help. But every single mare he met where he either too shy to talk to them or that they all are not fit to his type of mare, but in his mind was only one exception and she left this morning.

Eddward or Double D for short seen walking back up from the stairs of the castle who's tired from the day as he headed to the hallway where his room is located, upon coming there he is greeted by Rolf along with Ed and Eddy standing near to the door of his room.

"Prince Eddward, how is your day your highness." Rolf asked with joyfulness.

"Nothing too in particular Roft." Prince Eddward answered who still somewhat deflated.

"Double D, have you found your marefriend yet?" Ed said with his usual gold joy.\

"Well, in some way." Eddward replied, sighing as a thought came to his mind.

"Oohh...I see. So the Princess of Love was right about that girl Fluttershy to be your new queen!" Eddy smirks a he giggles, but it was soon faded as he saw Rolf raising both his hoofs up with horseshoes and one in his mouth again.

"Um… what I meant to say is that I know that you'll definitely have a great marefriend in no time!" Eddy said with a nervous chuckle in response.

Prince Eddward frustrated sigh "Guys, I need some privacy. Can we talk about this sometime later?" he said

"Why of course! As your royal adviser, I must allow you to have the utmost comfort!" Rolf said as he turns his attention to the two Eds "Shortstack Ed-boy and no brain Ed-boy will do the same thing right?" he asked.

"Yes of course, I rather not relieved of what happened years ago." Eddy agrees.

"Sure Double D!" said Ed simply added.

"Yelp your majesty, we will take our lead." Rolf stated as he, Ed and Eddy went to their separate ways down the hallway of the castle.

Prince Eddward saw both of his friends walked through the hallway until they slowly got out of his sight before Eddward closed the door of his room, he then takes of his crown and replaced his black beanie hat with his ski hat off screen as he get on the bed, he uses the magic of his horn to turn of the lamp on the nightstand and drag the bed blanket up, snuggling himself in bed.

"Why do I get the feeling that something is very big is about to happen very soon?" Prince Eddward thought before he shrugs at the thought and begins to drifted into a quiet sleep and the screen then shows the night sky.

-OOOO-

The scene then changed to that of a large dark room with few lighting that stored several crates and barrels, the floor of the room appears to be made of metal and metal ladders and stairs. In the shadow appears to be an equine like creature, except it has a black exoskeleton like insect shell on its body. Its hooves have several holes in and through it; it had a dark teal mane and tail. But the rest of the figure was cast by the shadows in the room; however it had green eyes with large pupils that glow slightly in the dark. The creature walks in a circle before turning its attention to something or someone else in the room.

"Hm... I'm assumed that our destination is near to our reach." It said with a deep feminine voice.

On the opposite side of the room are three humanoid figures wearing an all white suit. White shoes, white trousers, white coats with a grey silver line on the center of the coats and several silver pocket lines one of them holds a silver briefcase that has a black letter X on it. But their faces are hidden by the shadow in the room; one of them in the middle takes one step forward.

"Indeed. I hoped that the Elements of Harmony are as powerful as you describe them, because with it's great powers, the foundation will obtain great benefits from it." The figure said.

"I'm sure of it! I may not have witness or experienced its true powers, but from the information that one of my changelings had gathered before our invasion to Canterlot. It has a great magical potential." The creature said.

"Well, it seems that you and I can make this agreement after all." The figure said as it gives out an evil laugh along with the equine insect as the screen blackens, closing the scene.

 **And what a start! I'm aware that some or if not most of you have already figure out what or who was the creature in the near end of this chapter. The real mystery here is that who are the three white figures and where they are now.**

 **Some of you Kamen Rider fans may already have a hunch. But please don't spoil it for the readers that are not aware of the Kamen Rider Universe because we all going to find out who those guys are in the next chapter.**

 **If those of you are wondering the crush between Prince Eddward and Fluttershy in this fanfic, then I say it again! read Damnlastword's story first and don't worry, it'll be quite relevant in future chapters, especially in the near end of this fanfic.**


	3. Chapter 3: The sudden invasion!

**Author's note: Here is another chapter, I've never would have thought that I've already have this much reviews or follows on my story now. Thank you all for supporting me, I hopped that you all will enjoy this story and I'll try to manage everything as best as possible.**

 **In this chapter, we'll be seeing an old villain coming back, just to clarify everything again, this story is based on and inspired by Bladespark in fimfiction. Since his work is still in-progress and it takes him extremely long to publish another chapter, there will be some elements of my story will be different of that to his original work.**

 **I've also read all of your reviews and thank you all for it. XY Kid I'm sorry that I forgot to mention about Ed and Pinkie's relationship in the last chapter. But don't worry because we'll be seeing some of it in this chapter and I promise you that it will also be relevant in the story like Fluttershy's and Eddward's, especially in the near end. Now, that is settled, let's get started.**

 **Again, I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy, My little pony, Kamen Rider and in extension of Total Drama (even though I just recently finished watching the first season).**

The scene is now at Canterlot Castle where after returning from the Crystal Empire, Princess Celestia is sitting on her throne as she is arranging some folders and files that contains the arrangements for the Summer Sun Celebration that will be coming about a few weeks away. She is aware her roles in each and every year for the Summer Sun Celebration, but she's also realized that this year, it is also mark as the return of Princess Luna and the newly crowned Princess Twilight Sparkle.

Once she is finished arranging the folders, she leaves her throne room and decides to take a walk around the hallways of the Castle, as she walks she saw somepony that made her smile. It's none other than her sister Princess Luna who's walking on the other side of the hallway towards her.

"Princess Luna, my dear sister." Celestia greeted.

"Greetings my dear sister." Luna replied as they met face to face.

"I'm more than anticipated about this year's Summer Sun Celebration." Celestia said as they both begin to walk around the hallways of the castle "I'm assume that you will also be anticipated for the Celebration as well Luna," she added.

"I am honored my sister, but do you believed that young Twilight Sparkle is more than able to handle the roles that she'll have in the celebration." Luna asked.

"I'm certain that she will, isn't she the one along with her friends helped to bring you back from Nightmare Moon?" Princess Celestia reminded.

"That is correct." Princess Luna said

"She's also stopped Discord's reign of chaos, she's brought back the real Princess Cadence and helped stopped Chrysalis invasion." She added

Princess Luna nodded " Aye." she stated

"Helped Spike to get to the Crystal Heart in time before King Zombra takes over the Crystal Empire and retrieved her crown from Sunset Shimmer." Princess Celestia added.

"Dear sister. I am aware of young Twilight Sparkle's feat, what I'm concern is that will she be able to handle her new role as a Princess." Luna said which caught Celestia's attention "She sometimes show signs of panic attacks and concerns for perfection. Even the Prince of the Araya Kingdom faced some difficulty in his days as a prince." Princess Luna stated.

Princess Celestia then placed her hoof on her sister's shoulder "It's going to be alright dear sister, I know that Twilight will do just fine." she assures "Besides she has her friends along with her brother Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, you and me to support her along the way." Princess Celestia stated.

Princess Luna looks at her older sister with bewildered at first, but slowly nodded "If you have a strong faith on her, then so will I" Princess Luna said with a slight smile.

"Thank you dear sister, now we need to begin to put some preparation for the Summer Sun Celebration." Princess Celestia said but was interrupted by a large boom. Celestia and Luna looked up at the sky through the window as they saw a large green portal up on the sky.

"Dear sister! What is that!?" Princess Luna asked

"I don't know Luna, but I'm sensing a lot of evil magic coming from that portal." Princess Celestia stated, suddenly a large object begins to come out of the portal, it was revealed to be a large airship like object, only it had a very different design and it is entirely made of metal, but what really shocked the two Princesses is who is standing on top of the ship.

"No, it can't be! We've defeated her!" Princess Celestia said with shock and fear.

"CITIZENS OF EQUESTRIA! It is I the queen of the Changelings have come to drain your love once more! This time I won't be defeated!" Surely enough, it is none other than Queen Chrysalis who has returned along with her hoard of Changeling soldiers standing beside her.

Back in the castle, a few royal guards rushed up to the Princesses "Gathered all the guards in the Castle to prepare for the invasion!" Princess Celestia commanded.

"At Once Ma'am!" one of the guard salutes along with the others and they all spread out to get into battle position. Princess Celestia then turned to her sister.

"Luna, you need to aid the guards in the battle, also tried to contract to Princess Cadence, Shining Armor and Prince Eddward about the situation. I'll send a letter to Twilight and her friends, we'll be needing the Elements of Harmony in this battle." Princess Celestia stated, Luna nodded as she rushed through the hallways,heading towards the fight while Celestia runs on the opposite side of the hallway as she pulls out a blank scroll and a quill and ink as she writes the message.

"How or why has Chrysalis come back now? What was that odd airship she was on and why do I feel like that she's not working alone this time?" Celestia thought as she continues to run and write the scroll at the same time.

-000-

In the hallways of the Crystal Castle, Prince Eddward aimlessly walked around the area until he suddenly found Eddy who is trying to drag the massive earth pony Ed with little to no prevailed as Prince Eddward curiously walked up to them

"Just what are you guys doing?" Eddward asked.

Eddy scoffed "What's it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to get Lumpy here to go out and get some fresh air. Ever since that pink cotton mane marefriend of his left, he's been acting like a bigger lump than usual!" Eddy answered.

Prince Eddward then looks at Ed with concern as he slowly walks closer to him. "Ed? Is everything alright?" Eddward asked.

"Uh huh, I'm okay Double D. It's just that this place is a lot more fun when Pinkie was here." Ed replied with a hint of sadness. Eddward then placed his hoof on Ed's shoulders to ensure him.

"I understand how that feels Ed, I'm also experiencing the same way as you are right now and-" Eddward comforts Ed, but was interrupt by Eddy.

"A ha! I knew it that you have a crush on that mare!" Eddy said but was interrupted.

"Uh hum!" a clear throat voice was heard before everypony turn their head who they saw Princess Cadence, Shining Armor and Rolf standing. Eddy gulps his throat with nervousness before he gives a slow hoof wave at them.

"H..Hey there." Eddy slyly respond. Luckily for him the three turn their attention to Eddward.

"It seems that you're not the only one who's missing somepony." Cadence said to Eddward.

Prince Eddward then finally sighs in defeat "Alright! I admitted it, I do have a crush on her." He said and everypony in the room gives a delighted smile, including Shining Armor.

"Wow! That's a great news Prince Eddward!" Shining Armor remarked with joy.

But Eddward looked sad instead "But I don't think I'm ready to have her as my bride. I think she might feel the same way of becoming my queen." Eddward pointed out.

Rolf eyes wided at the Prince's response "What sort of delusion have you given to u your highness, we need to find the right mare for you and to be the next queen of the Araya Kingdom. Now that your highness have finally admit your chosen love, that you are ignoring your own Mama's orders?" Rolf said with frustrations.

"I know Rolf and I'm sorry, it's just that Miss Fluttershy and I only recently got to know each other. I think the best thing to do is to convince my mother to give me some time to grow and nourish relationship with her until we feel like the time is right." Eddward replied.

"Double D's right! We can't forced love! That's what he taught me a long time ago right Sockhead?" Eddy added.

"I suppose so." Prince Eddward said before he saw Ed who was still gloomy and somewhat sad. "I think we can do the same thing for Ed and Miss Pinkie." Eddward responded. As soon as he said that, Ed begins to lit up with joy immediately.

"Really Double D!?" Ed said with a big smile and Eddward respond with a nod.

Then Princess Cadence sigh with sadness and yet understanding "Well it's like your mother said Eddward, you have a whole year to think about it." Cadence said.

Suddenly, two of the Crystal Guards opened the door of the hallway and ran up to Princess Cadence.

"Princess Cadance! A dilemma occur in Canterlot City!" one of the Royal Guard said

"What is it?" Princess Cadence ask with concern as everyone else in the room looks became serious.

"The city is under attack!... By Queen Chrysalis!" One of the guard answered.

"WHAT!?" everyone in the room yell out in a mix of fear and shock.

"You mean the Queen of the Changelings? Who imprisoned Princess Cadence in a Crystal Cave during her wedding with Prince Shining Armor inside Canterlot Mountains and tried to rule all of Equestria!?" Eddward said.

The two guards nodded "That's her alright!" One of the other guard said

"This can't be! Why is she back of all times!?" Princess Cadence stated with fright.

"That's not all! From what Princess Celestia and Luna said in the letter that she's not alone!" The guard said as he gives a scroll for both Cadence and the Arayan ponies to look.

"This time, she has new allies and monstrous creatures that forms an army by her side." The other guard said.

"WHAT!? Monsters!? Where!?" Ed said as he ran around the room panicking. Roft was able to catch him and pins him down before causing more damage.

"Calm down dimwit Ed-boy! The strange creatures that these stallions said are currently attacking Canterlot City for now." Rolf stated, trying to calm Ed down.

"Yes but if they done attacking Canterlot, then we're could be next!" Eddy shouted, having the same panic attack which led Ed to run wild again.

"AAAGGGHHH! We're doomed!" Ed said as he uses his strength to let go of Rolf's grip and ran rapidly around the room again.

"GUYS!" Eddward yelled out as he levitates the two Eds with the magic of his horn "We're still trying to process the new information given to us!" Eddward pointed before turning back his attention to the guards.

"Right! The princesses said that they have never seen or heard of any creature like them before and they have no clue to where those monsters came from." One of the guards said.

"But from what the letter said that they speculate that it had something to do with her last invasion on Canterlot." the second guard stated.

"If what you're guys are saying is true then we're dealing with enemies that are not from Equestria, or not even from this world for that matter." Eddward said.

Ed's eyes wide with fear "Alien Monsters!? AAGGHH! Were doomed!" Ed screamed as he tries to run away despite being caught and levitated by Eddward's magic.

"Monobrow! Now's not the time to panic!" Eddy snaps out "Look, if these monsters are tuft then we might have to pull out our secret weapons!" Eddy said.

"You're right Eddy!" Eddward agrees as he puts the two Eds back down on the ground and turns his attention to Rolf "Rolf, send a letter to Duncan and Taro, tell them to bring the Hawkman's cane as quick as possible!" Eddward demand as Rolf saluted at the Prince respond.

"Rolf is already ahead of your highness!" Rolf noted as he finishes writing the letter and gives it to a crystal Pegasus mailer before the mailer flies of.

Princess Cadence turn his attention to "Eddward, are you sure that the Hawkman's cane will be enough? I mean we have no clue what we're dealing with!" Princess Cadence said.

Eddward sighs with concern "It's one of the most powerful magical objects in Equestria, alongside with the Elements of Harmony and the Element crystals Ed, Eddy and Rolf posses." Eddward answered "We may not aware of what our new foe is a capable of, but if we want to save Equestria, then we all have to give it all out!" Eddward said with determination.

-0000-

In the small town of Ponyville, Twilight tries to flap her wings as hard as she can. But each time she hovers of the ground, she ends up getting crashed back into the dirt; Spike, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Rarity and Applejack are all gathered around her, trying to aid her in her flight lessons.

"I don't get it Twi, you fly so well at the coordination, why are you bad at it now?" Rainbow asked as she pulls Twilight back up.

Twilight rubs the back of her head nervously "Beginner's luck I guess?" she answered sheepishly as Rainbow face palm with her hoof.

"It's alright Twilight, not everypony is a best flier at first. It took me a year to fly properly and I grew up with Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy calmly said.

Rarity then walks up to her "Besides darling, it's not like that you'll be expecting to have wings. You have been a unicorn for most of your life." Rarity supported Fluttershy's opinion.

"I suppose you're right Rarity." Twilight replied still looked frustrated.

Applejack then noticed it "Is something else in mind sugarcube?" She asked.

"Well, it's just that the Summer Sun Celebration is a week away from now and I must be prepared for my new role as a princess of Equestria. I can't mess it all up!" Twilight stated, but she soon noticed Pinkie's somewhat unhappy mood "Pinkie. Are you alright?" She asked which caught Pinkie's attention.

"Oh, I'm alright you girls. It's just that I wish we could have stayed at the Crystal Empire a bit longer, it was quite fun there with Big Ed." Pinkie said, the rest of the girls (except Twilight and Spike) founded odd at first, but they slowly begin to come to a conclusion.

"Hm...It seems that Fluttershy isn't the only one who's missing her prince charming." Rarity said it out.

Rainbow then stares at Pinkie closely before realizing something "Yeah, Rarity's right! You do seem quite of for some reason Pinkie. What is it that you're hiding?" Rainbow asked.

"What? I don't know what you girls talking about!?" Pinkie said as she chuckle nervously.

"Pinkie. Why don't you just admit that you have a crush on-um...umm." Spike was about to said before he then burps up a small green fire that materialize into a scroll, Twilight then levitated it with her magic as she opens it and begins to read it.

"What does it say Twilight?" Spike asked and the rest of her friends looked at her.

Twilight's face then turns to seriousness as she roles the scroll. "We need to get to Canterlot now!" Twilight burst out as she ran towards the train station, the rest of her friends followed her.

"What's wrong Twilight!?" They all asked her.

"Canterlot is under attack!...By Queen Chrysalis!" Twilight answered which cause her friends to gasp in shock.

"WHAT!? I though your brother and Princess Cadence sent her flank out of packing! What's she doing back now!?" Rainbow asked.

"I really don't know, but the Princess said that it's urgent!" Twilight respond as she levitates a book and opens it which reveals the Elements of Harmony "And were going to be needing these!" she said as he levitates the Elements towards her friends, giving them their perspective Elements while she puts on her crown.

"Well let's get moving y'all!" Applejack said out loud as they all ran as fast as they can to the train station.

 **And here you have it. Sorry for the cliffhanger, I feel like this chapter has enough words in it. Also I'm feeling somewhat guilty and ashamed for making this story because I feel like I'm plagiarizing from someone else's work (especially Bladespark's work from fimfiction if you know what I mean).**

 **But like I said before, the very reason that I'm making this story is because I think it will be interesting if Of Eds and Magic and Kamen Rider/MLP were to occur in the same universe.  
**

 **Anyways, what a shock! Chrysalis is back with her changeling army along with some new enemies, I'm sorry that we haven't get to introduced to the new villains yet. But hold on to your horses because in the next chapter we will be definitely get to introduce to them and as for you Kamen Rider Fans, don't you dare SPOIL it for Damnlastwords or other non Kamen Rider fan.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Lost of Friends

**Author's note: Sorry about my absent last week, I have an important exam to study on at that week. But here is another chapter, here not only we'll see the return of Queen Chrysalis but we will finally get to see the new villains along with several problems that the Arayan ponies aren't aware of, but some of them can feel it if you know what I mean.**

 **If you remember from my last chapter that Twilight said that the Summer Sun Celebration will be in the coming week, I chose that period of time because again a reminder that this takes place after the Equestria Girls movie and before the season 4 premier of Princess Twilight Sparkle where on that episode she said that the Summer Sun Celebration will be two days away. Now let's get started.**

 **I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy, My Little Pony, Kamen Rider and in extension of Total Drama.**

When they finally arrived the station however they met a damned, the station is closed down because of the chaos that is happening in Canterlot. The main six and Spike argues upon seeing the closed train station.

"Great! The station is closed down! How will we get there in time !?" Rainbow exclaims in frustration.

"Perhaps I can provide you a solution." A voice said out. The main 6 and Spike were looked around to see where the voice came from and in front of them a flash of light appears before it reveals none other than Discord the spirit of chaos and disharmony.

"Discord! What are you doing here!?" Twilight asked with a glare along with all of her friends doing the same except for Fluttershy.

Discord scoffed "Well I have you know that Celestia was the one who sent me here to make sure that all of you will travel to Canterlot safely." Discord addressed which the main 6 find it odd and concerning.

"Wait! If Princess Celestia would even dare to send Discord to help, than that would mean something really bad had happened!" Rarity assumed and suddenly a miniature Discord appears above her head in her purple mane.

"You said it! Her changeling army attacked every part of the city! As much I love chaos, even I don't like what she's doing right now!" Discord stated his intentions as he jumps out of Rarity's mane, much to her discuss before he return to his normal size.

"How do we know that you won't send us somewhere else?" Pinkie said with suspicions tone.

Discord then gives an annoyed look "Listen! Canterlot or if not all of Equestria could be in danger and whatever Chrysalis has install for all of us, if she gets what she wants, then it'll ruin my fun! That's your choice." Discord proclaimed as Twilight and her friends looked at one and another, trying to make a decision.

Not before long Fluttershy breaks the silence "I think we can trust Discord on this one." She said.

Discord immediately lit up with a smile "Well I'm glad that somepony finally agree to this!" He said before turning to the rest of the Main 6 and Spike "Now what's it gonna be?" He asks.

Twilight then looked at all of her friends before they all nodded as she then turns her attention to Discord.

"Fine! We trust you, but doing anything fishy then we'll send you back to stone!" Twilight stated as she pointed her hoof at Discord. Discord body then flash with a white light before his body is now a clear transparent crystal.

"Crystal clear Twilight!" Discord said before he realized something "Oh I mean Princess Twilight" he teased before he snaps his eagle claw and a quick flash of light covered the main 6 and Spike as they are now in Canterlot. Upon arriving, what they witness made them gasp in fear. Several changelings swarm the city, some houses and buildings are being burned and damaged, the royal guards tried to fight them of, but the changelings seems to be stronger than before as they guards losing ground.

"Girls! We need to get to the castle!" Twilight pointed out as she and her friends ran through the streets of Canterlot as fast as they can and tried to avoid the battle, Twilight blast her magic at some of the changelings which clears their path. As they got closer to the castle, they also saw a large metal airship above the castle.

"What in tarnation is that thing!?" Applejack ask.

"Trouble!" Twilight said as she blasts her magic at one of the coming changeling "We need to find the Princesses as quick as possible!" she said with concern as they entered the castle, when arriving to the central courtyard of the castle, they saw something that made them gasp in horror.

Princess Luna who's barely able to keep her balance up as she is witnessing her sister fires a powerful magic beam at Chrysalis, but Chrysalis counters the sun's princess attack with her own beam of magic with ease, enough to knock Celestia out of place as she was thrown back onto the ground.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight screamed as she fires her magic beam at Chrysalis, but out of the bloom a strange creature jumped out of Chrysalis shadow and blocked Twilight's magic with little to no damage on it. The creature has an almost black body with several flame like designs and armor, its head had no eyes, but several teeth on its side of its face and a flame like hair.

Chrysalis looked at the creature with a smile "Good work Hellhound." She replied which the creature bows down to her before hiding behind her shadow again "Phantoms, creatures born from the lost and despair of others, interesting creatures indeed. Not to mentioned excellent soldiers too." She said with interest before she notices the main six and Spike's fearful faces.

"Well isn't it Twilight Sparkle, or should I say Princess Twilight Sparkle. How funny is it that more than a few weeks that somepony could change." Chrysalis idly stated as she looks down at them "Scared little ponies? You should be! Thanks to our new allies Foundation X and their enhancements, nothing will be able to stop me from taking over Equestria ." Chrysalis said with a maniac laugh along a way.

Suddenly three humanoid figures wearing all white coats, pants and shoes walked out of the shadows. Twilight looked surprised as she recognized the figures as they resembles to the ones she met from the Equestria Girls world except they all have similar white skin tone and have simple black comb hair, one of them is a young gentleman with a short black hair and glasses walked up to Chrysalis and taps her shoulder, getting her attention.

"Chrysalis, I would be rude to interrupt. But it seems that you forgot a certain term of our agreement." The human figure said

"Oh yes my apologies Retsu, what I meant to said is that 'we' will rule all of Equestria." She corrects her words before presuming her evil chuckle.

The human reveals to be named Retsu laughs along with her "I have to say Chrysalis; I never would have thought that the Foundation will work with someone with your status. However your changeling army had provided an excellent amount of data for us, especially for our research on kaijins." Retsu comments as Chrysalis turns back at the ponies, seeing them looking at each other nervously.

"What are you all talking about?" Twilight pointed out "What's a kaijin?" Twilight asked as she raised her hoof.

Chrysalis and Retsu responded with another manically laugh as a hoard of changelings flies out of the ship and head towards the ponies and Spike.

"Why don't you show them my lovelies?" Chrysalis said, once all the changelings have surrounded the main six.

The main six and Spike noticed that the changelings are rather different as their eyes are complete lifeless blank eyes; the changelings then took different forms as green fiery energy involved all of them, when they finished transforming. They all turned into creatures that the ponies could only describe as monsters.

One of which is a humanoid magma like creature with several flames on its body, another is a green humanoid praying mantis with two sharp blades on its fist, a giant red armor monster with blue lines that resembles Orion's constellation, the next one is a monstrous minotaur like creature with purple and light grey armor skin, a mossy green color monster with a lizard like head, four spikes on its back, a large shell like shoulders and five sharp claws on its right hand several more monstrous creatures.

The ponies were never more terrified in their life as they all shiver and huddle up closer together.

"What in Equestria are those things!?" Applejack spoke up.

Chrysalis walked up and said "You're worst nightmares little foals! When Princess Cadence and Shining Armor had banished me and my army from Canterlot. Not only did they banish us from the land, they banished us from this world entirely!" She explains in anger as she slams her hoof on the ground. "Me and most of my changeling army had sucked into a portal and was trapped in that void for weeks! Eventually we arrived to a world called Earth where we met our new associates Foundation X." she explains as the three men in white cloaks walked up to her side. "They nurture us and provided us new powers and in return I tell them everything about this world and all of its knowledge of magic." Chrysalis finishes explaining.

Twilight tries to process everything Chrysalis said before she notices that the members of Foundation X staring at the Elements of Harmony that she and her friends have.

"You're after the Elements!" Twilight shouted out.

"You are indeed correct!" Retsu spoke as he walks up to them. "Chrysalis tells us the kind of power that the Elements have. With it in our possession, there is no telling what power we will possess. So if you could just simply hand them over, it will make this whole process move along a lot quicker." Retsu said as he makes a gimme hand sign with his right hand.

Rainbow looks at him with fury "As if we'll ever give the Elements of Harmony to you… whatever you are." Rainbow said as she charged at Retsu. But Retsu only smirks as the lava monster jumped in between them and swatted Rainbow's back as she flies of and hits the ground hard.

"RAINBOW DASH!" Spike and the girls yell out as the rush to Rainbow's aid, she is conscious, but her hind leg is burn and her right wing was bend.

Retsu responds with a laugh "Ha! This one is just as brash as that detective! Don't you see? You can't defeat the changelings now that they are infused with the power of the kaijins." Retsu stated out "Surrender the Elements now and you will see just how dangerous these kaijins can get!" Retsu said as the monsters makes a battle stance.

Twilight and her friends looked at one and another with concern, if Chrysalis and this Foundation X obtain the Elements of Harmony, who knows what they would do with them.

"Enough!" A voice said out loud as everyone turns their heads. They all saw Princess Celestia who's barely able to stand back up while her sister Luna tries to carry her back on her hooves.

Chrysalis scoffed at the Princesses "I see that you still have some fire left! I value your efforts Princesses, but even you must know that you can't win!" Chrysalis pointed out as the Princesses slowly walked up to the main six and Spike.

Twilight turn to Princess Celestia "Princess, what should we do? They're too powerful." Twilight said with concern.

Celestia looks down to Twilight "I know Twilight. These kaijin creatures are some of the most fearsome enemies I have ever faced. If they have the Elements, all of Equestria will be loss."

"Twilight." Rainbow called out as Twilight walked up to Rainbow.

"What is it Rainbow?" Twilight ask as Rainbow tries to stood back up despite her injuries.

"Listen, these creeps are too strong for us to handle. Even with the Elements, we won't stand a chance." Rainbow said.

"Then…What should we do?" Twilight asked.

The rest of her friends looked at each other with sad faces before they all give a group hug to Twilight. She was confused at first, but before she could ask, they all answered.

"Run." All of her friends said in unison.

Twilight's eyes widened at the respond "What!?" she asked.

"You, Spike and the Princesses grab the Elements and get as far away from here as possible. We'll distract Chrysalis and her goons." Rainbow said as her friends nodded, agreeing to the plan.

Twilight shook her head "No! I won't leave you all here! We defeated her once, we can do it again!" Twilight exclaims, but was interrupted when she saw Celestia placed her hoof on her shoulder. Twilight looks at the Princess with a small tear began to form on her right eye.

Celestia looked at her with a saddened face "Twilight… you're friends are right. As much as it is painful for me to say this, but we must retreat." She stated.

Twilight only shook her head as more tears began to form "No! No! No! I won't leave my friends here to die! We can figure this out! We can-" Twilight said but was cut off and was knocked out unconsciously.

Everyone saw Celestia's horn glow with magic before it dies down as they realized that she uses a knock out spell on her.

"Why did you do that!?" Spike yelled but soon stops as he saw a small tear on Celestia eyes as well as Spike realized that it isn't what the princess wants to do, but had to do.

Spike did the only thing that he think he could, he ran up to the rest of his friends and give them a group hug as they all began to have tears on the edge of their eyes and they give their Elements to Spike. "Be safe everypony." Spike said and ran to the Princesses.

"I'm so sorry for leaving you all like this. But you all are the bravest ponies I've known, don't worry my little ponies. We will be back and we will find away to defeat Chrysalis and Foundation X."

Chrysalis and Foundation X at first were confused to what is happening but they slowly begins to realize what the Princesses were planning.

"STOP THEM! If they get away now then everything will be ruined!" she yells out and the kaijins then ran towards the Princesses. But the rest of the Main Six charged at the monsters as Celestia and Luna teleported away along with Spike and the unconscious Twilight , the last thing they saw was the five girls trying to hold off the monster before completely teleported away. One of the monsters saw Fluttershy and Pinkie and charged towards them as both Fluttershy and Pinkie could only do one thing.

"AAAGGGHHH!" Fluttershy and Pinkie screams out in fear as the monsters then gaining on them and the scene of their screaming mouths can be seen as the scene blackens.

-oooo-

"AAAGGGHHH!" Prince Eddward screams in fear and pain for a few second before he immediately gasping for air which caught everypony's attention in the whole castle.

"HEY! What's with the scream Sockhead!?" Eddy yelled out.

Prince Eddward still gasping rapidly "I don't know Eddy. It's just that I felt something bad… really bad." He said.

"AAGGH!" Ed screams right after as he too then panting.

"Has both our royal prince and the dimwit Ed-boy had gone bonkers or has the once proud son of the Sheppard is missing out on something significant!?" Rolf added himself in the conversation.

"Double D! I felt it too! I felt something really awful had happened!" Ed screams in fear which caught both of his friend's attention along with everyone else.

"Eddward, Ed what's wrong?" Princess Cadence asks with a worried look.

"We have no clue, it's like we can feel something very bad had happened to somepony we know." Prince Eddward tries to explain the sensation.

"It's like somepony that we like are in danger or something!" Ed added his opinion.

Princess Cadence sighs "Well whatever happens, I hoped that Twilight and her friends are safe." She said with concern.

Shining Armor begins to grow frustrated of the waiting before turning his attention to the Prince of the Araya Kingdom "Prince Eddward, I would be rude of me to interfere, but how long will the Hawkman's cane will be delivered to you. We need to act now!" Shining Armor asked.

Rolf looked at the scroll that's just sent in recently "Rolf was certain that the prince's royal guards would have arrived here by this hour." Rolf said with confusion.

"In the mean time, we shouldn't rationally act without the other Princesses orders." Princess Cadence stated.

Prince Eddward sighs "You're right Princess Cadence, I just hopped that Princess Twilight and her friends are safe out there." He replied as he looks out of the castle's window with concern.

-oooo-

The scene takes in the Castle of the two sisters deep within the Everfree Forest, Twilight who's laying on a bed slowly open her eyes and wondered where she was before remembering the return of Chrysalis, along with Foundation X and the monstrous Kaijins. She slowly got up from her resting place to find Spike sitting next to her.

Spike then saw Twilight woke up and immediately hugged her. "Twilight! You're awake!" he said with a smile, Twilight smiled back as she padded on her assistant's back.

"I'm glad to see you Spike, but where are we?" Twilight asked as she broke the hug and observing her surroundings.

"The Castle of the two sisters, the princesses brought us here." He answered which cause Twilight's smile faded away at the mentioned of the Princess.

As if on cue, a door opens, revealing the two Princesses, both Celestia and Luna had bandages wrap around then, from hooves, neck, even their wings

"We're glad you're awake Twilight." Princess Celestia said with relief. But suddenly Twilight did something that no one never expected, she ran up to Princess Celestia and slaps her at the cheek.

The whole room echoes from the slap as Spike and Princess Luna was utterly shocked at such act from Twilight, while Princess Celestia was stunned and fazed at the slap before looking back at her former pupil, now seeing Twilight with a broken face.

Twilight then lowers her hoof down "How dare you! You've just left my friends back there in the hooves of Chrysalis and those MONSTERS!" she yelled at her former mentor as Celestia looks at her with shock and remorse.

"How could you!? You're supposed to be the princess of Equestria and you should have known that you can't leave just leave your subjects to…to." Twilight shudder as she thought of what might happen to her friends.

Princess Celestia place her hoof on Twilight's chin before lifting her head up to make eye contact with her. "Twilight, I'm terribly sorry for what I have done, but it was necessarily. If not then Chrysalis and her allies will get the Elements of Harmony and all of Equestria will be lost." Princess Celestia said with great guilt.

Twilight was about to add something before Spike came up and tapped her shoulder, getting her attention as she saw that Spike was also crying at the lost of their friends while he is carrying the Elements on his claws, especially Rarity's Element where he held it close to his heart the most. Twilight then understands the meaning before she falls down to her knees and begins to cry as well with tears quickly ran down at the situation that there in.

She looked at her wings and sob even more, due to the fact that even with her title, she doesn't have the power to save Equestria or her friends. She is depress to a point that she can't clearly remember the encouraging words from human Eddward and the harder she tries to remember it the more painful it is for her to know that friends are no longer by her side. She is now lost of hope as Celestia walked over her and kneel down to Twilight and drags her wing over to her, trying to comfort Twilight.

Despite her anger at Celestia, she hugged her formal mentor "Princess…what are we going to do?" Twilight said, the princess of the sun then broke the hug and turn to her sister with a serious look.

"Luna, given the situation we're in, I believed that it is now the time that we used that spell." Celestia said.

Luna blinked before her eyes widened with shock when she realized what her sister meant "Sister are you sure!? We're uncertain whether if it will work or not!" Luna stated.

Twilight was confused what the Lunar princess meant "What are you talking about?" Twilight questioned. Celestia and Luna looked at each other, Luna eventually sighs and nod as Celestia turn back to Twilight and Spike.

"Twilight, as you know the Elements of Harmony are connected to you and your friends, which means that you are the only and they can use them." Princess Celestia said.

"Yes I know Princess, without me and my friends uniting, we can't use the Elements." Twilight pointed out

Luna then shook her head "A falsehood young Sparkle." Luna said which caused both Spike and Twilight to look at them confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"The elements are connected to you and your friends, but that only applies to our world."Celestia said as Twilight and Spike who is still confused.

"Twilight, you are aware that there are other worlds out there beyond Equestria, you yourself have traveled to one of those worlds when you tried to retrieve your crown from Sunset Shimmer." Princess Celestia reminds her.

Which makes Twilight smiled at the thoughts of her friends human counterparts and the cul-de-sac guys who revealed their abilities of using magic and helped her fight Sunset Shimmer and retrieved her crown.

"Yeah I definitely remembered that!" Spike pointed out "I mean why I was a dog there for the whole time!?" Spike exclaims as Twilight glares at him, which cause him to gulp and went quiet.

"There is a spell in the castle that will allow us to summon a champion or champions in this case from another world to come to our aid." The sun Princess further explains "If we could use the magic of the Elements of Harmony to summon these champions and if we manage to convince them to help us to wield the elements, than there is a chance that we might be able to defeat Chrysalis and this Foundation X and save Equestria." Celestia finishes her explanation.

Twilight was perplexed and thought about the Princesses plan on using a summoning spell, she's aware that a spell like that would require an immense amount of magic. But she also thought that in theory it could potentially work, but she also realized a more depressing catch.

"But Princess… w..what if these champions we summon are hostile or what if they decided not to help us?" Twilight ask in concern.

But Celestia simply smile at her "Then that's just a risk that we're going to have to take Twilight, will you join me in this task?" Princess Celestia asked.

Twilight looked reluctant at first, but she looked back at Spike and the Elements before she nods "Of course Princess, I could never forgive for what Chrysalis or this Foundation has done. If there is any way that I can do to help save Equestria then I am more than be willing to do anything that is necessarily for my role, as both a Princess of Equestria and the Element of Magic!" Twilight state with confidence

Princess Celestia smiled at Twilight's respond "Twilight, you have grown so much since we've first met at the entrance exam. You are beginning to take your title as a Princess. Now we must go, we need to make preparations for the spell." Princess Celestia said as she begins to walk t a different room in the castle as Princess Luna, Twilight and Spike follows suit.

"I just hoped that this works." Twilight said as they walked to a different room.

-ooo-

A few minutes later the Princesses, Twilight and Spike are currently in one of the secret rooms within the old castle as we saw both Princess Celestia and Luna draw a large magical circle that takes up almost all the space of the floor with a piece of chock as they follow the instructions of an incredibly old spell book.

"Alright, I believed that it's all set." Princess Celestia said as she's done drawing the magic circle along with Luna.

Twilight looked at the ruin in concern "Are you sure about this spell Princess, it's seems kind of dangerous." She stated as she recognize the drawing as it is often used for very archaic and powerful magic that dated back even before the Princesses.

"I'm certain Twilight, we have followed every single instruction on drawing the circle on the book. If we follow every single step on what this book said, than there's a good chance that this spell will work." Celestia assured, but Twilight still looked nervous.

"Twilight Sparkle, as I am agitated about performing this spell as you are, the only pony that we know of that could perfect this spell without a difficulty is Starswirl the Beared himself." Princess Luna said "But right now the fate of Equestria fate is now hangs in the balance. This might be our only and if not last hope we have that could save all of Equestria." Princess Luna added

"It'll be alright Twilight, we'll be by your side." Princess Celestia reassured, Spike then walked up to Twilight and patted her on the back to reassure her, Twilight gives a smile to him before she and the Princesses position themselves on the opposite sides of the circle which forms an angle of a triangle as they place all of the Elements on the center of the magic circle except for Twilight's crown while Spike stood far away from the ritual.

Twilight was never more nervous than ever to use such a spell but she's aware that she must do this, for all of Equestria and for her friends as she remember's human Double D's advice. She then inhales deeply before looking confident "I'm ready Princess." Twilight said

Princess Celestia and Luna nodded "Begin." They said as both of their horns glow with their magic, the ruins of the magic circle begins to glow along with their magic.

"Elements of Harmony! We call upon thee to summon worthy champions to our time in need!" Princess Celestia chant which causes the Elements to levitate up in the air as Spike looked in awe.

"Elements of Harmony! We call upon thee to summon worthy champions to our time in need!" Princess Luna repeats the chant as the whole room begins to shake intensely, much to Spike's shock.

"Elements of Harmony! We call upon thee to summon worthy champions to our time in need!" Twilight said the chant one last time before a large multicolor portal opens above the magic circle as the Elements began to rise towards the portal.

"Honesty! Kindness! Laughter! Generosity! Loyalty! Bring salvation and hope to all of Equestria !" Both Princess Celestia, Luna and Twilight said the last chant in unison as the five Elements were sucked into the portal, as soon as they all entered into the portal as it closes an intense white sonic wave of magic that causes both Spike and the three Princesses to fly and hit the walls of the room.

-ooooo-

The scene takes place back in the Crystal Castle, both Prince Eddward, Ed, Eddy and Rolf were waiting patiently until the four of them suddenly jumped out in surprise as they looked around them with shocked faces.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Eddward yell out first.

Everypony else in the castle looked at the Arayan ponies confused "What was what?" Princess Cadence asked.

"For some reason I felt a very intense and powerful surge of magic through me!" Prince Eddward stated with confusion.

"Me too!" Eddy pointed out.

"So do I!" Big Ed added.

"Rolf has never felt such a sensation before in all of his life! It's even greater than the time Rolf has to bare a certain traditional dance to ace Rolf's trust with a distant relative of his." Rolf stated as everypony except for his three friends looked at him confusedly.

"Strange comment aside, are all of you sure, because I don't feel anything at all." Princess Cadence claims.

"I didn't since anything either." Shining Armor added.

"I'm sure of it, but this magic feels the same as the Elements of Harmony's magic!" The beanie hat prince responded.

"WHAT!?" Cadence and Shining Armor said in shock.

"Prince Eddward, are you saying that somepony is messing with the Elements of Harmony?" Shining Armor said with concern.

The beanie hat prince then begins to look worried "I'm not certain, but one thing is for sure." He stated as he turns to look at them "Something tells me that something really big is going to happened next!" He said.

-oooo-

Back in the room of the old Castle, Twilight, Princess Celestia and Luna with Spike were on the floor as they slowly gain their consciousness. The three Princess were completely drained of their magic and some of their fur stand up from the powerful shockwave of magic, they all saw the five Elements were gone, but the champions they claim are nowhere in sight. They search franticly around the room, but they can't find anyone or anything other than the book and the circle.

Twilight grew frustrated as she slams her hoof on the floor "WHY!? We did everything the book said! So where are these champions!?" she yelled furiously.

Princess Celestia then uses her magic to levitate the book up and franticly flips over the pages, trying to find something wrong. "I…I…I don't understand! We followed every word and letter in the book, the spell, the chant, the ruin! Everything! Why did it failed!?" Princess Celestia said in defeat as they all looked at the magic circle with sadness. It seems that their last hope of saving Equestria has now lost.

Or has it?

 **And cut! WHAT A DILEMMA! Five of the Main Six were captured by Queen Chrysalis and her new allies Foundation X! I could only imagine the looks of Double D's and Ed's faces when they find that out!**

 **Just to point out, Retsu isn't an actual member of Foundation X in the original Kamen Rider series, he is an OC villain created by Bladespark in his story. Also there are some minor differences from Bladespark's original work like the chanting I use is slightly different from his.**

 **If you guys are wondering what those monsters look like, the one that protect Chrysalis from Twilight's blast was the Hellhound Phantom, the others are the Magma Dopant, the Kamakiri (Mantis) Yummy, the Orion Zodiart, the Minotar Phantom, the Byakko (white tiger) Inves and several more, we will learned about these monsters in the next chapter.**

 **This will be the mark of a new adventure that Twilight and the Princesses must face along with the Arayan ponies and the best part of all is that in the next chapter we will finally be introduced to the Kamen Riders!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Rider's Introduction

**HERE I AM! This is the chapter that some or if not most of you guys have been waiting for! We will be introduced to the Neo Heisei (New generation) Kamen Riders that come to save Equestria.**

 **We will focus on the five or this case six kamen riders and each of their separate past, we will also get to know the origins of their individual powers.**

 **Warning: This may contain huge spoilers for those of you who do not know much about the Kamen Rider Universe. And although Damnlastword said that he doesn't mind the spoilers, I don't know if that's the same for the rest of you.**

 **I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy, My little pony, Kamen Rider and small extension to Total Drama.**

In a world that is entirely different from both Equestria and Of Eds and Magic series is a world that is very identical to ours, a world that once in range with war and strife, but thought it all humanity still thrive and grow. As time went on, the relative peace of this world was threatened by many dark forces, evil organizations, aliens, ancient monsters, even their own people etcetera. But each time these forces appear, there's bound to be those who stood up to that evil to preserved justice, peace and harmony in between. They have a title known as Kamen Riders.

High above the sky was a large multicolor portal that no one knows about and out of the portals are the five Elements of Harmony, the Elements glow bright before they fly away like shooting stars to separate areas for one does not know where the destination of the Elements.

-00-

Were now looking at a large busy city that has an enormous windmill tower as the prominent landmark of the city, this city is called Fuuto known as the wind city. The scene then changed to what appears to be a pool hall, but hidden behind the pool hall was a small private detective agency room, home to two men. One of them is sitting on a black office chair near to an office desk with a type writer.

The man is wearing a purple business shirt with a white tie and a black unbutton vest over the purple shirt, black pants tied by a black belt with a silver buckle, black leather shoes, he has a dark brown shaggy hair, wearing a black fedora on it. This man is Shotaro Hidari a private detective who's thrives as being a hard-boiled way.

The other guy in the room appears to be younger than Shotaro, he has short black hair with a few hair pins on it, and he wears a long green sleeve shirt with white stripes on it and a longer green sweater over it. This young man is Philip, Shotaro's irreplaceable partner and possessing all the knowledge and information of the Earth.

Wait what!?

Well apparently when Philip was a kid, his real name is Raito Sonozaki and he come from the richest family in all of Fuuto city, the Sonozaki family. One day him and his family found a mysterious well under their mansion and hired several paleontologist crews to investigate it, and on that day Raito accidentally fell into the well and died! Yes he died. But the well reveals to be a temple that holds the Earth's self-consciousness and it contains an infinite amount of the Earth's database. The temple uses it mysterious powers to resurrect him as a human being made of data and the avatar of the True Gaia Memory, meaning that he has the ability to access all of every knowledge and information on the Earth, but that incident also cause Raito to loss most of his memories, including his own family and his name.

When his father discovered this, he decided to use it to his advantage he uses Raito's incredible mind to create powerful USB-flashdrive like devices called Gaia Memories, each Gaia Memory present a specific topic in form of a front word (ex: a Magma Gaia Memory has a letter M on it that has a shape like a volcano) the family then forms an organization called The Museums and they sell the Gaia Memories to the citizens of Fuuto, people who uses it will mutate into monsters called Dopants. But Raito's mother doesn't like the plan and chose to leave the family, she then meet a man named Sokichi Narumi, a private detective who is none other than Shotaro's mentor, Sokichi agrees to help her and she gave him information to where Raito currently locates. One night, Sokichi and Shotaro sneaks into a secret building that the Sonozaki build, when the three first met. Sokichi then names him Philip because his name is based on Soikichi's favorite fictional character, they successfully brought Raito or the newly named Philip out of the building, but Sokichi died in the process as they escapes, after that Philip and Shotaro both turn into the hero known as Kamen Rider W (it's Double NOT Double U) and Shotaro then promises his mentor that he will continue being a detective and to protect the citizens of Fuuto.

They also met Sokichi's daughter named Akiko Narumi who is their close friend and a policeman named Ryu Terui who's also a Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Accel. Eventually they defeated The Museums, but after that Philip's body scattered into data which Shotaro though he was gone forever but it was reveal that after they defeated The Museums, the Sonozaki family as spirits sees the error of their ways and use their powers to brought Philip back but it took him a year for his body to full restore and after that they continue to protect Fuuto city as there are dealers who sells remaining Gaia Memories.

Currently Shotaro is looking through several files and folder for cases to solve, after they defeated the Museums, the Dopant activities are decreasing. The most recent huge event that had happened to them was a war between the older generation Kamen Riders called the Showa Riders and the newer generation Riders called the Heisei Riders who fought each other because the Showa Riders blame on the Heisei Riders that they are responsible for an evil underworld empire called Badan to exist because of the Heisei Rider's lingering to their deceased love one's. Badan's plot was to turn all living people into the dead so they can be living beings once more, the Kamen Riders were able to team up and defeated the Empire but they still haven't decided on settling their differences until the newest Kamen Rider shows it to them Kamen Rider Gaim. After that there's not much excitement for them lately.

Shotaro sighs in frustration "Huh… another boring missing pet case." He said as he throws the folder on his table "Why can't I ever get anything more excited around here!?" Shotaro exclaims as he's getting bored.

Philip who's sitting on a couch idly flipping through pages of a completely blank book then stops "Are you sure about that Shotaro? You wouldn't want anymore Dopants to be running around the city would you?" Philip sarcastically asks.

Shotaro finds it annoying "Of course not!" He protests "I'm just saying that I'm getting tired of boring cases after boring cases. Most of the cases I've been solving around here are merely missing pets for a whole while. I want something more thrilling! Something that fits to a hard-boil detective like myself!" Shotaro exclaims as he trace his index finger at the brim of his fedora.

Philip scoffed "Well if you're that bored then why won't you just moved to another city?" Philip blindly said.

Shotaro then turns and glares at Philip "What did you just said?" said Shotaro with a dangerous edge in his voice.

Philip sighs "You heard me, why not move the agency to another city where people might require your service more. It's not like that we're get anything much here anyways, I mean Akiko is now married to Ryu Terui and he could handle any problems in our absents so really there is no reason for us to…OOFF" Philip said before being interrupted by a punch at the face by Shotaro as he falls down, when Philip looks back at him, Shotaro grabs Philip by the collar and lift him up with fury.

"I can't believe I even need to explain to you why there is no way that's ever goanna happen! This is my home! My garden, the place where I hold the memories of the chief, yeah Terui Kun maybe a Kamen Rider too, but this city has always been under my protection. I refuse to let anyone in this city cry! You should have know that well by now Philip!" Shotaro point out as he let Philip go and raised a hand up.

Philip accepts the hand pulling him back up "Just the half boil responds that I expected from you Shotaro." Philip replied back much to Shotaro's annoyance and amused.

Shotaro chuckles "Oh shut up!" he said and Philip chuckles with him, but suddenly without warning a small and powerful bright light crash through the window of the room and landed right in front of their feet. The two cover their eyes with the immense light, when the light die down the two then looks at the bottom of their feet and saw a golden necklace with a red ruby shaped lightning bolt on it. The two are both surprise and confused as they kneel down to look at the necklace.

"What the hell is that?" said the baffled Shotaro.

Philip who's just as confused "I really don't know, how thrilling!" said with excitement.

As soon as Shotaro picks the necklace up and they both observes it, the room suddenly shakes before suddenly a white multicolor portal open above their heads before they look up with their eyes wide in shock.

"AAAA!" Both Shotaro and Philip screams at the sight before they are suck right into the portal the portal closes as the two Riders have sucked into it.

-000-

On a different town nearby we are now looking at a restaurant with a sign named Cous Coussier which designs like a traditional house. In the restaurant we see three people, one was a woman who has a long light brown pony-tail hair, she's wearing a pirate captain's clothes with a pirate hat, black boots, even an eye patch and a fake parrot, she is the owner of the restaurant Chiyoko Shiraishi. The second person was a young girl with a black long straight hair and black iris eyes who's wearing a pirate crew suit with white sleeves, black leather vest, and a red bandana, she is Hina Izumi a part-timer of the restaurant. The third person is sitting on one of the seats near the counter, he is a young man who has a short cut black shaggy hair with brown eyes, he wears long sleeve wool like shirt that has several line colors on it with various colors like orange, beige, lavender. He wears brown khaki pants and wears a brown bead bracelet on his left wrist. The oddest thing about him is that on his right side was a branch pole that hangs a colorful underwear boxers with colorful flower designs. This young man is named Eiji Hino or better known as Kamen Rider OOO, a man who has no selfish desires or greed whatsoever.

What does that mean?

Well a few years ago, he is the son of a wealthy politician and he is also a world traveler, one day he travels to Africa where he visits a small village and made friends with the residents of that village, especially with a little girl named Alfreed (According to Kamen Rider OOO novel). Eiji wants to help the poor village by donating a lot of his money, little did Eiji know that the money he donated was used to fund a civil war between the village and another village and Eiji was dragged into that war. He tried to save all of the villagers, but his efforts are futile as he saw everyone in the village died, especially Alfreed who died right in front of him as he tries to save her. After that he was captured and held for ransom, Eiji's family pays the ransom to released him and send him back to Japan, but his family also uses his tragedy to gain public support for his father's own political platform. Eiji was devastated at the event and stated that it was the biggest regret he has ever made to a point that he gives up all of his money, luxury, everything and went to a nomadic lifestyle and works for jobs where he barely made enough money to make a living. This incident also cause him to give up any selfish desire he has and willing to help those in need, going so far to even risking his life for complete strangers.

But all of that changes when he met a red floating disembodied ill tempered right forearm named Ankh. Ankh reveals that he is an ancient medieval creature called a Greeed, creatures that are made from human greed (hence to their name) and they are made of coin like objects called OOO medals and that there are two types of OOO medals, Cell Medals which are completely silver and has little energy and Core Medals which has colors like red, yellow, green etcetera and are the source of both Kamen Rider OOO and the Greeed's powers and the Greeeds has the ability to create underlings called Yummies by inserting a Cell Medal into a person. This will manifest the person's greed into a Yummy. Ankh lost most of his Greeed powers and which is why he gives Eiji the ability to transform into Kamen Rider OOO and he then possesses Hina's brother's body in order to fit in modern society, they also met a man named Kougami who studies the Greeed's and Kamen Rider OOO origins. He reveals that the reason the OOO medals exist was because that 800 years ago in a European Kingdom, a greedy power hungry king had hired four alchemist to create the OOO medals because he wants to use its powers to rule the whole world (sound familiar to anyone?) the OOO medals forms into five Greeeds and the King was the first Kamen Rider OOO. The king became a monstrous tyrant because the power of the Core Medals corrupts him that even the Greeeds have a hard time defeating him, the king's plan was to absorb all of the Core Medals powers to achieve godhood. But that became his downfall as he absorbs too much power which turns him into a stone coffin that seals away the five Greeeds. As time passes the coffin then has a small crack that his large enough to free the Greeeds. Unlike the greedy king, Eiji was able to use OOO's powers because the Core Medals can't corrupt him the same way because he has no selfish desires.

Eiji also met a combat medic named Akira Date who's also a world traveler and his apprentice Shintaro Goto, Kamen Rider Birth. In the final battle Eiji wasn't strong enough to stopped the new sixth Greeed, but Ankh sacrifices his own life by giving away all of his Core Medals, including the one that contains his consciousness to Eiji who successfully defeated all the Greeeds, but this also cost Ankh's life, ever since then Eiji resumes his journey around the world, hoping to find away to bring him back.

Eiji recently return to Japan after he had heard a war between the Kamen Riders, the war was resolved and he plans to continue his journey to brought Ankh back. Eiji then puts his hand on his right pocket and pulls out two broken pieces of a coin, but this coin is red and has a gold trim on the side and on the center appears to be a hawk. This is the Taka (Hawk) Core Medal that contains the conscience of Ankh.

"Eiji-kun, it's great that you're here to visit!" Chiyoko said with excitement. Ever since Eiji gone to his journey, she hasn't seen him for quite a long time.

Then Hina saw that Eiji is staring at the Core Medal which she's aware of its symbolic meaning. Despite of how she used to hate Ankh because of how he uses her brother's body, his ill temper eventually grows on her which had brought them closer.

"Eiji-Kun. You're certain that there's a possible chance that Ankh could come back?" Hina asked.

Eiji simply smile and nods "I know that Ankh might be thinking of the same thing. But I'm positive that Ankh can be brought back. Remember we all saw his future self come and aid us that's enough proof for me." Eiji happily stated. Indeed future Ankh did visit them in one point of their lives which indicates that there is a possible chance to bring him back. Eiji then looks at the clock on the wall of the restaurant. "I think it's time to go now, it's nice to see all of you again!" Eiji greeted before he grabs his pole that hang his underwear and begins to take off.

"Wait Eiji-kun!" Hina called out "Be safe on your journey okay?" Hina ask in worry.

Eiji turn his head back to them "Don't worry Hina, I'm good at these things. Besides, I know Ankh is waiting for that time to come as well." Eiji reassures.

Chiyoko then spoke "And if Ankhy-chan returns! Let him know that I have a huge batch of ice candy in store for him!" Chiyoko pointed out Ankh's favorite snack.

Eiji smiles at the two of them before he heads out of the restaurant and continue his journey, as he walks through the sidewalk he saw a little boy playing at the road, but unnoticed to the little boy a car was on the road and was headed towards him. Eiji eyes widened and quickly reacts by throwing away his pole and ran towards the kid as quick as possible, he was able to caught the kid and jump into the other side of the sidewalk in the naked time before the car passes through them. The car then stops and the driver open the door and looks at them.

"Are you two okay?" The driver asks in concern.

Eiji nodded "Yes, were sorry about that." Eiji said.

The driver smile and shook his head as he waves his hand "No, it's my fault, all that matters that you two are okay. I have an important appointment so be safe!" The driver replied and head back into his car and drives away.

Eiji then looks at the boy as he dusted the boy's clothes "Are you alright?" Eiji asked.

"I'm alright, thank you mister." The boy greeted. Eiji then pats the boy's head before the kid head of.

Eiji simply smile at the kids youth before he walked back to his pole, but when he walk towards it, a yellow glowing flying light hit in front of Eiji. He covers his eyes from the inmense light, when the light dispipates Eiji looked at what is in front of his feet. It is a golden necklace with a pink butterfly shape gem on the middle.

Eiji with a confused look "What could this be?" Eiji ask himself as he then picks the item up.

As soon as he did it, the same multicolor portal opens above Eiji's head, as soon as he noticed it, he also screams in fright as the portal sucks him into it and closes, but the only thing that was left from Eiji was the pole that hung his underwear was still lying on the sidewalk.

-0000-

"Whoa! What a day!" A young man said as he walks on a road nearby a river, the young man who has a black pompadour hairstyle, wearing a short black jacket with a red T-shirt underneath, black baggy pants tied by a chain belt; his name is Gentaro Kisagari or a.k.a Kamen Rider Fourze who is a student of the Amanogawa High School and loves making new friends as he kept friendship above anything else.

His parents died when he's in grade 3 and lives with his grandfather, when he first came to Amanogawa high, he reunites with his childhood friend named Yuki Jojima and met a student named Kengo Utahoshi who was reluctant to be his friend at first.

He finds out that Amanogawa High was invaded by monsters called Zodiarts, who are actually ordinary people who uses dangerous switch like devices called Zodiartswitches which contains Negative Cosmic Energy, energy source of the universe itself. He also finds out that Kengo has a secret passage that leads him to a moon base called a Rabbit Hutch and that Kengo's deceased adopted father developed the Astroswitches which are purified and positive versions of Zodiartswitches and the system for Kamen Rider Fourze which Gentaro uses to fight the Zodiarts, he also the founder of a club called the Kamen Rider Club where his closest friends unite to stop the Zodiarts, they even had another Kamen Rider ally named Ryusei Sakuta known as Kamen Rider Meteor. He eventually discovered that the chairman of the school was the one who responsible for the Zodiart activities and they eventually stopped him. After the incident, Gentaro now lives in a peaceful life as he makes even more new friends at the school.

Currently Gentaro is stretching out his arms while wondering of what he should do once he is graduated as he found out that his friends already found a purpose in their lives to move on. Gentaro walks on the streets near from his school after a long day of studying and decided to walk back home. As he walks he saws a girl wearing a blue school uniform sitting on a bench alone, he recognize her as one of his fellow classmates who seems to be crying, he then ran up to her.

"Yo! Misaki" Gentaro calls out which caught her attention, she looks at Gentaro surprised and calms down as she recognizes him.

"Oh it's you Gentaro." She said as she wipes a few tears on her cheeks.

"Are you alright? Is something wrong?" Gentaro said as he then sat next to her.

"Oh, it's…it's just that today is my birthday and none of my friends remembered, I haven't even got a call from my parents. Some birthday huh?" She said with frustration and sadness.

She then hear a sound of sniffing and turns to see Gentaro who's also begins to cry, but he's also shaking in anger at the same time.

"Unforgivable! I won't forgive those who make their friends cry!" Gentaro stated out loud before he opens his bag and raveling his stuffs inside. Misaki was confused before Gentaro pull out a wrapped bun with the words "Happy Birthday" scrawled on the packing with a marker.

"Here! I know it's not much but happy birthday! You can have it Misaki!" he said as he shows his gift to her. Misaki then takes the bun and gives a delighted smile to Gentaro.

"Thank you Gentaro! You really know how to make your friends smile!" She said as she looks at the bun.

Gentaro smiles back "Of course I do!" he said as he stood up "I'm the man who will befriend with everyone after all!" Gentaro said his statement by pounding his fist against his chest and pointing at Misaki.

She giggles at his statement before she gives him a quick hug, this took him by surprise, but he warmly hugged her back.

Misaki then broke the hug "Thank you Gentaro, I better go now. See you later." She winks at him as she ran off and waves at him.

Gentaro shows some red on his cheeks and waves her back, when she is gone out of view Gentaro gives himself a smile of how proud he is to make a friend smile.

Gentaro sighs "Well, now time to…" Gentaro said but was interrupted by a flying pink color blinding light hit straight at Gentaro's right hand. When the light died down, Gentaro saw a golden necklace with a blue jewel shaped balloon on his hand.

"What the heck is this?" Gentaro confusedly question as he stares at the object on his hand. Unnoticed to him, another multicolor portal opens above his head.

As soon as he looks up "AAAA!" He screams in terror before he was suck into the portal before it vanishes as his bag drops at the ground, abandoning it.

-00000-

"Here you go Haruto-kun." A man said who's wearing a pink shirt, pants and a pink apron handed a tray that had several plain sugar doughnuts on it, the man then place it on a table where a waiting customer is sitting.

"Thank you." The customer said as he takes one of the doughnuts and begins to eat it, the customer reveals to be a man who has a light brown hair, wears a black leather jacket with a white shirt with stain pattern with a mix of magenta, purple and violet under the jacket. He also wear a black necklace, red pants tied by a black belt with a black right palm shaped buckle. This man is Haruto Soma the ring magician Kamen Rider Wizard.

Haruto became an orphan when his parent died at a car crash and that they want Haruto to keep is hopes alive and strong as he promises them. He stayed at an orphanage for a while, when he grows older he was kidnapped and was sent to a strange island along with several other people who are called Gates, people who had magical potential and Haruto was one of them, there an eclipse and a dark ritual called the Sabbath was taken place. The Gates on the island fell into despair and ended up dying as their inner magic turned into monsters called Phantoms, when a Phantom is born their goal is to create more Phantoms by bringing despair to more Gates which repeats the cycle.

But Haruto was able to suppress the Phantom inside of him by clinging onto hope, this not only saves his life, but it also gives him magical powers, and he met a white magician called Kamen Rider Wiseman where he gives him the ability to use magical rings called Wizard ring and a special belt to turn into Kamen Rider Wizard along with a young girl named Koyomi where Haruto promises that he will take care of her and giving some of his magic to her to keep her alive. Haruto also vows to fight the Phantoms and protect the hopes of the Gates, he also make friends with an amateur magician name Shunpei and a policewoman named Rinko and an ancient magician named Kosuke Nitoh a.k.a Kamen Rider Beast.

Haruto eventually finds out that Kamen Rider Wiseman identity is Sou Fueki who is Koyomi's father, he also reveals that Koyomi is actually a reanimated corpse, meaning that she died a long ago but her body is a vessel to the most powerful Magic Stone in all of history the Philosopher's Stone which also explain why she needs to absorb Haruto's magic. Sou Fueki goal was to create a second Sabbath in hopes to bring Koyomi back to life, but this will also instantly kill normal people in Tokyo and turn all of the Gates into Phantoms, Kosuke was able to interfere the second Sabbath and Haruto was able to defeated Sou Fueki, but Koyomi passed away and left the Philosopher Stone behind which turns into a Magic Ring called the Hope Ring. Haruto promises to find a resting place for the ring in order for Koyomi's soul to rest in peace, for almost a year he eventually finds the perfect resting place for the ring and moved on to his normal life, but still fights as Kamen Rider Wizard.

"Man, it's good to be back." Haruto said with a smile as he's looking around the place where people milling, couples on dates, parents with their children and the kids playing while he's eating his usual plain sugar doughnut. Haruto then notices a little boy staring in front of a shop display glass, he watched as the boy pulled out some money from his pocket, then hung his head as he apparently didn't have enough. Haruto then set down his doughnut and walks over to the boy.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Haruto ask the kid, the little boy looks at him with a frustrated look.

"My sister is in the hospital for a few months. I want to buy something special for her birthday and to hope that it will make her feel better." The boy sadly said as he looks at the money currently on his hand "But I don't think I have enough."

"Hope…huh?" Haruto said as he looks at the boy sorrowfully, he then take out his wallet and pull out some of his money and turns back to the boy. "That's very kind of you to do for your sister." He said as he handed the little boy some of his money. "Here…it's not much, but I know it will be enough to buy that doll." Haruto replied as he handed his portion of the money.

"Thank you but who are you mister?" The boy questioned.

Haruto lift his right hand and shows a silver ring with a ruby stone cover by a small visor on it "Just a friendly neighborhood mage, now go get that dolly for your sister." said the joyful Haruto. The boy then goes right into the shop after that.

Haruto turns and saw the doughnut owner smiles "That was nice of you Haruto-kun." The doughnut owner said.

Haruto responds with a bow as he begins to walk back to his chair and table where he place his doughnut's on, that is until a blinding purple light crash onto his table, crushing his donuts in the process. Haruto's eyes widened and jaw dropped as he rushed to the scene, he fell to his knees as he grabs the remains of his crush doughnuts.

"M-M-My doughnuts." Haruto said with sorrow and he begins to turn his head towards the crater. He was more than surprise to find a gold necklace with a purple diamond shaped jewel on it to be the cause of his doughnuts demise. "What's this?" Haruto ask himself as he picks the necklace up and examines it.

The same portal opens above him as he notices it, but he didn't have time to respond as the portal sucks him in and closes once more.

"H-H-Haruto-kun!?" The owner said with shock as he ran towards the scene and look frantically for the mage.

-00000-

The scene is now changed to a different large city that had an enormous tower that has a structure which resembles to a tree, this tower is called Yggdrasill tower the prominent structure in the city called Zawame city. We now turn to a more specific location of Zawame city, a convenience store and at a counter there is the owner and a young man who are having a conversation.

"Come on man! I need a job!" the young man who has a simple black hairstyle, with brown eyes wearing a blue insulated vest with an orange long sleeve shirt along with blue jeans and black sneakers; he also wears a necklace made of black and blue beads. This is Kouta Kazuraba a former dancer and none other than Kamen Rider Gaim.

For the past months, Zamawai City was invaded by an extraterrestrial forest called the Hellheim Forest where it is inhabited by monsters called Inves. The people in the city thought a group of dance teams called the Beat Riders were the cause of the Inves attack due to them having battles involving with them, but the truth is the Inves that are invading were actually coming out of large zipper like portals from the Helheim Forest called Cracks.

A corporation called Yggrazill was trying to cover up the Hellheim from the citizens to prevent mass panic and tries to manufacture items that allows people to survive the Helheim Forest in case if it were to invade the entire Earth, they also creates belts that uses Lockseeds, padlock like devices that were originally from the fruits, nuts and berries of the Hellheim Forest. But if everyone in the city were to find out the truth or if the Hellheim invasion is getting out of hand, they will have to destroy the whole town.

Recently Kouta finds out that there are creatures called the Overlords, which are the homosapies species of Inves that are said to be more intellectual due to them speaking their own language and more powerful because they are the rulers of the Helheim Forest, having the ability to control the plants along the lower Inves in the forest. He thought that if he could socialized with them, they will helped to prevent the invasion, but so far it was not successful as the Overlords were rather reluctant to listen to him. Right now he's also having a hard time finding a job.

"Sorry kid. But I don't my business to be ruined by having one of you Beat Riders working here!" The shop owner stated his point.

Kouta sighs "For the last time! The Beat Riders aren't to blame. It was Yggrasil! There hiding something from us! I swear!" Kouta stated his truth as he slams both of his hands on the counter.

"Listen kid, I could tell that you're a nice guy. But I don't want any of my customers to get hurt because of you fighting those monsters! So get out!" The owner stated as he points his index finger at the exit of the store.

Kouta hesitated of saying something in defense due to it being the truth, more and more people get hurt from more and more Inves attacks and he was one of the few Riders who are fighting them.

"F-FINE!" Kouta yell as he takes his resumes and frustrated storms out of the store.

"Yggrassil! They're the ones who responsible for all of this! Them and their stupid secrets!" Kouta whines as he walks down the sidewalk. "The Inves games are beyond from our boundaries now! Why can't anyone just wake up and see it!?" Kouta stated as he carries his bag with resumes as he tries to subside his anger, he then takes a deep breath and sighs "Welp, there's nothing I can do except to keep on fighting until the world is safe. I can't give up!" Kouta pointed his statement as he kept walking; he then arrives to the garage where his former teams are living. When he was about to enter the garage he saw a flying orange light fly and crashed into a street behind him.

"An Inves?" Kouta asked himself as he rushes to the sight. He then took out a strange black rectangular shape device with white lines on the sides; it had a knife like attachment on the right side, an octagon shape inserter in the middle with a silver padlock hinge like object on top and a drawing of a black color samurai helmet on the left side. This is Kouta's Sengoku Driver his transformation belt.

Kouta places the device on his waist which forms a yellow energy line before it dies down into a yellow color strap belt, he then takes out a strange silver padlock like device with an orange circle on the center with a code L.S-07 on it. This is his Lockseed, specifically an Orange Lockseed.

When he arrives to the scene he didn't find an Inves, rather a gold necklace with an orange apple shaped jewel on it. Kouta put his belt and Lockseed away and picked up the strange necklace.

"What is this thing?" Kouta ask with confusion. Not before long the same portal opens above him and begins to suck Kouta into it, as soon as Kouta notices it he yells out for help only to drop his resumes and suck into the portal as his resumes drop to the ground and being strewn everywhere.

 **Cut here for now and here are the Riders that we will mostly focusing in this fic. I'm sorry that this chapter is about the Riders only, but there a lot of things I could write about them and it requires all the spaces of this chapter to write the basic summary about them. But what we do know is that we'll be seeing them in the next chapter along with two certain ponies from the Araya Kingdom we might know of.**

 **Also for Kamen Rider fans, if you are wondering what timeline this takes place in the Rider Universe is right after both W, OOO, Fourze and Wizards series and it is between episode 24 and 25 of Kamen Rider Gaim series.**


	6. Chapter 6: Upcoming Champions

**Author's note: And here is the next chapter, I know it's quite early for another update but I did this so I can catch up with Damnlastword's Of Ed's and Magic original series. Besides something tells me that there going to be a heck of an adventure this story will hold.**

 **Anyways, here were finally introduce to two certain characters from the Arayan Kingdom and the Kamen Riders are finally introduced to the world of Equestria. Hope you all will enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed Edd n Eddy, My little pony, Kamen Rider and extension of Total Drama.**

While in the five separate portals, the five (or six if count Philip) Kamen Riders are spinning and twirling around inside the pathway of the five separate portals as if they were inside a tube slide that has a suction similar to a black hole.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" Shotaro screams in shock as he and Philip are spun around inside the multi-color magical void of the portal.

"I don't know Shotaro! I've never read anything like this in the Gaia Library before!" Philip claims out loud "This will be thrilling!" Philip states with interest.

"NOT HELPING PHILIP!" Shotaro yell out in annoyance as they kept on flying inside the pathway.

-000-

"I SHOULD HAVE BOUGHT AN EXTRA PAIR OF UNDERWEAR IN MY POCKET!" Eiji screams out in panic as he is also spins around in circles in a separate but similar design portal.

-0000-

"HUGE PORTAL IS HERE!" Gentaro yell out with exhilaration as he was stretch his arms and legs out as he is twist and turn inside the portal.

-00000-

"THIS IS VERY UNEXPECTED!" Haruto exclaims with shock as he tries to look around his surroundings, but his spinning body makes him have a hard time focusing.

-0000-

"WHAT IN THE HECK IS GOING ON!?" Kouta yelp out with shock as he is panicking while trying his best to keep his mind straight and collective as possible.

-0000-

Meanwhile back in the world of Equestria, we are now focusing on the Crystal Empire. We saw Princess Cadence, Shining Armor, the Arayan residence Ed, Eddy, Rolf and Prince Eddward are sitting on couches waiting.

Moments later, a door opens and a crystal mail pony arrives with a letter on his hoof "Here is a letter from the two Princesses." The mail pony said. Shining Armor frantically ran up to the mail pony.

"What take you so long!?" Shining Armor exclaims.

The mail pony gulps nervously "My apologies, the pathway from Canterlot to the Empire was block due to the invasion, so the station has to find a different but safer alternative pathway here." The mail pony said.

Shining Armor then opens the mail and begins to read it while Princess Cadence along with everyone else in the room gathered around him and they saw the fear on Shining Armor's face beginning to form.

"What is it Shining Armor?" Cadence said with concern and everyone else in the room has the same fearful look.

"Princess Luna was right. Chrysalis is back, with new allies." Shining Armor said with concern and everyone else in the room began to shiver. "That's not all! According to the letter Twilight, Spike and the two Princesses have escaped. But it also said that Twilight's friends are captured by Chrysalis and her monsters!" Shining Armor said which cause everyone in the room to gasp.

"WHAT!?" Princess Cadence yells out, panicked.

The Arayan prince shutters "Princess Twilight's friends are kidnapped!?" Prince Eddward said with shock "Even Miss Fluttershy!?" He added with shivering fear.

Shining Armor nodded as he continues to read the letter. "The letter said that they are now trying to come up with a plan on how to strike back and save them, but they need us to wait until another letter was sent with the plan." He said with frustration and anger at the thought of Chrysalis return.

"Pinkie is kidnapped by alien monsters!?" Big Ed said with fear and sadness as he fell to his knees and looks up in the air "NNNOOO!" Ed yells out in pain and despair dramatically.

Eddy levitates an apple and shoves it at Ed's mouth to quiet him "CHILL OUT MONOBROW!" Eddy yells out "Now it's not a time to panic! My brother once said that panicking only leads to lost dreams and hopes!" Eddy said proudly.

Rolf agrees with a nod "The short stack Ed-boy is correct! Instead of running from fear, Rolf advised that we must embrace for the better!" Rolf said as he walks up to the two of them.

But Ed is far from calming down as he eats the apple and quickly swallows it "But-But-But what if more bad stuff will happen like what if those alien monsters did experiments on them like brainwashing and turning them into alien monsters themselves!" Big Ed said with fear as he demonstrates it by biting the nails of his hooves.

But they were interrupted by the sudden door slam revealing two Pegasus ponies, both wearing royal guard armors. One has a deeper tan coat skin with a green mane in a mohawk style; the other has a lighter tone skin with a black spiky mane. They are carrying a few crates and chest as they all crash into the room as they shove away the mail pony and are now in front of the beanie hat prince.

"Duncan and Taro! For what is the reason for your delays?" Rolf asked, revealing the name of the two Pegasus guards.

Taro panted "Sorry about that you guys, it's just that a few minutes ago, Eddy send us a letter where he said that his brother will be bringing a few more magical artifacts that could help us." Taro answered.

Prince Eddward looked confused "What?" he said as he looks at Eddy with a perplex look.

Eddy shrugged "Yeah, I kind of send them a letter about how my brother will lend us a few more magical items that might be helpful for us." He said as he walks to both Duncan and Taro.

Duncan nods "Yeah! We need all the stuffs we can get!" He said as he opens the crates and the chest "Besides, these items are awesome!" Duncan added as he reaches into the cases and pulls out a white cloak with his mouth "Phantom cloaks which not only makes you invisible, it also makes you untouchable! Like an actual ghost!" Duncan said with excitement.

Taro also reaches into the trunk and pulls out a small pill like item with his teeth. "Universal capsules, small capsules that can store even the biggest of objects with relative ease." Taro revealed.

Duncan then pulls out a metallic circle like necklace. "The Exodus Necklace, which gives super powerful battle armor with massive magical powers, even for Pegasus and Earth ponies. Kinda like the necklace your brother gave to you Eddy." Duncan pointed out as he elbows to Eddy.

"See! Those could come in handy." Eddy said as he uses his magic to levitate a rectangular case "And for the real deal." Eddy said as he opens the case which reveals a black cane with a silver head of a hawk on the tip.

"The Hawkmans cane!" Prince Eddward said as he levitates it and stares at it "Never thought I'll be using it again." He said as he marvels the cane.

Big Ed lumps in "Ooh-Ooh! Can I have a new item!?" Big Ed said with a childish excitement.

Eddy the walks up to him "Hold your horses Monobrow, we have to wait until the two sun and moon princesses to respond back to us." Eddy stated out. Big Ed then deflates at his respond.

"He's right, but just in case. I'll have to make preparations for the invasion and gather several of my guards to be ready." Shining Armor said as he walks out of the room and closes the door.

Prince Eddward still looks at his cane until he felt something that makes him lost his track, he turns to one of the windows of the room and stares at the sky. Soon the five other Arayan ponies sense something as well and look at the direction where the maniac prince was looking.

"Is everything alright?" Princess Cadence asks with surprise at their sudden looks.

"Rolf is detecting the same presence of the five magical items of Harmony, but Rolf also sensing another presence that are with them." Rolf stated his point.

Duncan nodded "Yeah, it's feels like something is coming here to Equestria." Duncan simply added.

Princess Cadence looks with worry "More invaders?" She guest.

Eddy then turns to her "Well, we can't really tell. One this is certain thought is that whatever is coming here to Equestria for some reason possesses the Elements magic." Eddy stated.

"But how or why." Duncan said with confusion.

Princess Cadence eyes widened as she realize something "Of course! You guys represent the Magic of Fellowship right?" she stated out.

Big Ed cheerfully nodded with a big smile "Yeah? Were great friends to each other, why do you ask?" Ed asks.

"The point is that friendship and fellowship have similar properties and both have a role to keep balance and harmony. Meaning that the magic of friendship and fellowship are connected to each other, the same way that each are connected to themselves right?" Princess Cadence thought it out.

Taro eyes widened as he realized what the Princess meant "That would explain how we are able to sense the Elements of Harmony's magic, because it is the magic of Friendship and the magic of Fellowship is connected to them too." Taro added.

"But that still doesn't explain on what Princess Twilight and the two Royal Sisters did to the Elements." The beanie hat prince states his confusion.

"I don't know but whatever they did. I hope they know what they're doing." Princess Cadence said as she hung her head down sadly "And more importantly I hope that Twilight's friends are alright as well." She said with concern.

Prince Eddward then place his hoof on her shoulder "You and all of us could only hope Princess Cadence." Prince Eddward said with equal amount of worry as everyone looks up above the sky through the window.

-000-

The scene is now in the castle of the Two Sisters, Twilight walks in a circle, trying to brainstorm an alternative plan as she then looks back at the two sisters.

"Maybe we should tried the spell again, maybe we did something wrong before." Twilight suggested.

Princess Celestia shook her head "The spell must have worked; otherwise the Elements would still be here." She sighs in defeat "That spell was our last hope, I'm out of ideas!" The sun princess said in defeat as a small tear almost form from her eye.

But Princess Luna place a hoof on her sister shoulder "Do not give up hope yet dear sister, the spell may have failed but we must not falter. We have faced worse than Chrysalis and this Foundation X, and we have always prevailed. We will do the same this time." Luna said with strength and hope.

Celestia smiled at her sister and gave her a hug. "Thank you Luna. We'll just have to keep fighting until we prevail," Celestia said with determination. Twilight and Spike then joined them, confident that they would find a solution.

However, they don't have to think of one long as the room of the castle begins to shiver as they turn their attention to the magical circle on the floor as it appears to be glowing with a white intense light and above them five white portals opens up. Spike and the three princesses embrace themselves to what might happen next, they covered their eyes from the intense light and as if they thought the whole room would break, but then one by one something began to drop out of each of the five portals. When the last figure dropped, the portal closes, the room stopped shaking and the lights died down.

Twilight was the first one to see the figures and she was shocked to what she's witnessing in front of her. In front of them were six human figures, some lying on the ground while others are sitting up and each are groaning with annoyance. She recognized them as the beings similar to both the humans she met in an alternate world and the one's working with Queen Chrysalis. But their attires are different, one of them reveals to be Shotaro Hidari.

Shotaro who stands back up with an annoy look "What the heck was that all about!?" Shotaro yells as he dusted himself off.

Phillip then stood up next to him and dusted his clothes too and then examined his book to see if it was damaged. He then looks at his surroundings "It would have appears that we've been transported to another world! How thrilling is this!?" He claims as Shotaro glares at him.

"S-Shotaro, Philip!?" another voice said with a surprise tone. The two then turn their head to their right and saw Eiji who begins to stood up right next to them with a perplex face.

"E-Eiji!?" Shotaro said with surprise "What are you doing here?" He asked with Philip next to him. The two then turn their head further right as they also saw Gentaro, Haruto and Kouta right next to them.

"I think we all could ask that same question." Haruto said as he dusted his clothes and examining one of his Wizard Rings.

"Woah! Sempai 's and Kouhai's are here!" Gentaro cheered with excitement and joy as he walks up and shakes the hands of his fellow Kamen Riders.

Kouta looks at them confused. "You guys!? Are we fighting the Showa Riders again? I thought we've settle things already." He said as he recognized his fellow Heisei (more specifically Neo-Heisei) Riders.

Eiji shooks his head "I don't think so Kouta, although we do want to know why we're here as well." Eiji said with each of them look at each other as they all equally confused.

"What is this place anyways?" Haruto ask himself and all six of them begin to scan their environment, but not before a certain purple alicorn pony slowly walks up to them without them noticing.

"Um… Excuse me?" Twilight softly spoke out. The Riders heard the voice and turn their heads, their attention to her cause their eyes to widen upon seeing her.

They blinked before "EEEHHH!?" They all scream dumbfounded as they are more confused of seeing Spike and the two Princess right behind her.

"W-W-W-What!?" Shotaro said with shock.

"A talking unicorn. How very thrilling!" Philip said as a huge excited smile on his face.

"What in the world!?" scream the confused Eiji.

"AAGGHH! It's a unicorn, its purple! It got wings and it talks!" said the baffled Gentaro as he points at Twilight.

"Huh!?" Haruto said.

Kouta just merely stand there with his jaw completely dropped with loss for words.

Twilight tries to step forward, only for all the six of them to step back.

"W-Who are you!? What is this place!?" Gentaro asked, still in shock.

Princess Celestia stepped forward and clears her throat to get their attention "I'm Princess Celestia the co-ruler of this land which we call Equestria. Are you the champions we have called for?" Celestia asked.

The Riders blinks several times before they looked at each other confusedly. Kouta then slowly stepped forward.

"Um… White… horse thing!" Kouta hesitantly said.

"It is Celestia, if you would be so kind." Princess Celestia corrected.

Kouta nods slightly "R…Right, Celestia what do you mean by champions?" Kouta ask and the five other Riders stares back at the princess.

"Our world is in grave danger. An old foe of ours has brought us to the edge of destruction and we do not have the strength of our own to combat her. So we use a spell to call for five champions to assist us." She explains "We humbly ask for your help brave champions." She declares as she kneels down to bow the six of them.

The Riders looked at her weirdly before looking at each other with stunned faces; they knew that there were six of them and they tried to brainstorm something to respond back, but couldn't . When Twilight notices their hesitation, she stepped forward next to the Princess and bows along with her.

"Please champions, I beg of you. We need you to wield the Elements of Harmony to aid us in our fight. Please!" She said. The Riders could only blink at her confusedly to what she meant.

"Elements of Harmony?" Kouta questions as he reaches in his pocket and brought out the necklace from earlier. When the other Riders saw the necklace, they all brought out their own respective necklaces.

Twilight eyes lit up at seeing the Elements. "YES! THAT'S THEM!" Twilight said "I knew you'll be able to help us!" She cheerfully said as she jumps up and down around the Riders with excitement and hope.

But Haruto suddenly places his hand on top of her head to stop her jumping "Woah hold on a second! We don't know anything about this world or these Elements of Harmony. How do we know that you're not just trying to trick us?" Haruto ask.

Twilight then pause her joy and looks at him confusedly "W-W-What?" She said with her eyes then slowly turns to a hint of sadness.

Shotaro walk up and jabs his thumb at Haruto "Yeah, I agreed with the ringed mage here. How do we know that you're not just making all of this up just so you could get us to fight in your war for you?" Shotaro said with sternness in his voice. Spike then responded by ran up to him and kicks at his knees, causing him to scream in pain "OI… You little…dragon!?" He said as he notices the baby dragon.

Spike points at him "Don't you dare call Twilight a liar you… whatever you are that looks similar to our friends from an alternate world!?" he said as he's about to kick him again, but Princess Luna uses her magic to pull him away from Shotaro.

Eiji then budge himself in "Now now let's all just calm down." Eiji interrupt as he looks at Twilight "Ms…um…Twilight, this does all seen rather…sudden. I think we need some time to think about this" He said as he turns his head to his fellow Riders. "Guys, what do you think?" Eiji ask.

"I don't know about this, both Shotaro and Wizard have good statements." Philip said his opinion.

"Guys, we can't just rush in and come to conclusions yet." Kouta pointed out.

"Still, we have no clue to what those things true intentions are." Haruto added.

While the six Kamen Riders are discussing, Twilight then fell to her knees in hopelessness; she stares at the six humans from shock to sorrow until she begins to break down. As the Riders are still chatting, a sniffing noise interrupted their conversation, they turn to the noise and saw Twilight cries as she looks up to them.

"PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU!" Twilight pleaded "You're our last hope! Chrysalis has teamed up with some weird guys called Foundation X. My friends and I tried to stop them, but they were too powerful! PLEASE! My friends…my friends…they…they…" She sobs more as she covers her eyes with her hooves as Spike and the two sisters are saddened at Twilight's state.

"Wait." Shotaro said "Did you just said Foundation X?" he said with sudden seriousness while Philip who looks just a serious stands right next to him.

"Yes." Princess Celestia said which caught Shotaro and Philip's attention "Queen Chrysalis an old enemy of ours have join forces with this Foundation X to take over this land. Do you know of them?" The celestial princess ask while Spike walks up and tries to comfort Twilight.

Shotaro right eye began to twitch as his right hand begins to form a balled fist. "RRAAGGHH!" Shotaro roars in anger as he punches a nearby wall which shocked everyone in the room. "Those Foundation X bastards! I…I thought we have seen the last of them!" Shotaro shouted in range which makes the two Princesses step back away.

Philip clears his throat to get their attention as he step forward "I believed I can shed some light on this subject." Philip said as he takes a short breath "Foundation X is an evil organization from our world, they've responsible for many evil deeds, they sponsored powerful devices called Gaia Memories, made from within the Earth's consciousness and its database, those who use its powers will mutate into monsters called Dopants. They've also funded the technology to revive the dead as super soldiers called NEVER, they even funded their research on powerful coin like objects called Core Medals, switch like devices called Astroswitches and countless of other powerful and dangerous items." Philip explains before he turns his head to the Princesses with a serious look. "There also known as…The merchants of death!" Philip added as he grips his book in anger.

The Princess looks at him with utter shocked, although they are not aware of the existence or the power of the Gaia Memories, OOO Medals or Astroswitches. It is safe to say that hearing how Foundation X could mutate others into monsters, resurrecting the dead as super soldiers and funded dangerous objects is more than enough to startle the two sisters.

Shotaro then turns his head to Twilight as she is still crying and Spike still comforting her, he then walk towards them. Spike gives a serious glare at him, but was surprise to what Shotaro did next, he kneel down to her height and he then takes of his fedora, he looks at it before placing it on Twilights head which cause her to look up to him.

"Dry those tears Twilight, we will help you." Shotaro declares.

Twilight looks at him with eye stained tears "Y-you…You'll help us? Really!?" She said with hopefulness.

Shotaro responds with a firm nod "If Foundation X causes others to shed tears, then I will kick their butts! This may not be my hometown Fuuto. But I refuse to let anyone of you cry because of them." Shotaro said as he adjusted his vest.

Philip then walks right next to his partner. "I agree. We won't let Foundation X have their way anymore!" Philip stated which earned by Shotaro's proud smile.

Eiji nodded in agreement "Me too." He said, getting everyone's attention "If Foundation X is the cause behind of all of this. Then I'll do whatever I can to stop them." Eiji said.

Gentaro takes everything he heard into his head as he shook with rage and lets out a loud yell "AAGGHH! THOSE PUNKS! How dare they to mess with friendship! I'll kick their asses!" Gentaro curse as he walks up to Twilight "Oi purple horse! Don't you worry cause Gentaro Kisagari is here to help!" He said as he shakes Twilight's right hoof then gives a bro embrace and a fist/hoof bump straight and up and down motion. This is Gentaro's signature friendship handshake.

Haruto then stares at one of his Wizard Rings "I wouldn't be much of a final hope if I turn my back on someone in need." He said as he looks back at Twilight "I'm in." he stated.

Kouta nodded "Me too!" He said as he looks at Twilight "I don't know much about this Foundation X. But if there anything as bad as Yggdrasill, then I'm not gonna let them have their way!" Kouta stated as the five of them extends their hand to Twilight.

Shotaro smiles at the rest of the five as he then stands back up alongside with them. "You have our support Twilight. We will help you in any way we can." Shotaro states.

Twilight look at the six of them with disbelief and happiness, these people who have never know her before or anything about her world were willing to put their lives on the line to help her and save her world. These six are true heroes.

Twilight then breaks into tears again "Thank you!...Thank you so much!..." she said this time with joy.

Princess Celestia went up to her, kneeling down and drag her wing over Twilight, giving her a comforting hug. When her former student calms down, she looks up to the six humans with a smile. "All of Equestria have thank you brave champions. If I may ask, what should we call you?" The Princess asks.

The six of them have widened eyes as they looked at each other before they all give each other smiles as if they know something and turn back to Spike and the three Princesses.

"We?...Were the heroes of justice." Shotaro started.

Philip stood up next "The heroes of peace." He said.

"The protectors of all worlds." Eiji stated.

"Protectors of the innocent." Gentaro added as he bumps his chest and points back at them.

"The final hope for those without any." Haruto claims.

"The final defense against all evil." Kouta finishes.

After that the six of them stood in a line and held up perspective objects.

Shotaro shows a black color Gaia Memory with a stylish letter J on it, Philip holds a green Gaia Memory with a stylish C on it. Eiji then reaches into his pocket and shows three of his Core Medals, a red Core Medal with a hawk on it, a yellow Core Medal with a tiger face on it and a green Core Medal with a grasshopper on it. Gentaro shows an orange switch like device that has an orange sticker with an image of a rocket and a number 1 on the center, this is his Rocket Astroswitch. After that Haruto shows a red ruby Wizard Ring on his left hand and last but not least, Kouta reveals his Orange Lockseed on his right hand.

"We're…Kamen Riders!" They all introduce in unison.

With that Twilight, Princess Celestia and Luna and Spike could only stare at them in awe before the Celestial Princess said "Well then, brave Kamen Riders prepare yourselves for we will take back Canterlot City!" Princess Celestia declares proudly.

 **And there you have it! Cadance, Shining Armor and the Arayan ponies are now aware of the situation. The Kamen Riders reveal Foundation X true nature and decides to and I just hope that the rest of the Main Six are alright.**

 **For those of you who are wondering why the Riders are still humans and not ponies is because unlike the Of Eds and Magic world where it is a parallel world to Equestria and it is connected by portals like the Wondercolt statue and the Crystal Mirror (according to human Eddy that there are other portals from the Of Eds and Magic world that can lead to Equestria). The world of the Kamen Riders has no connection to Equestria to begin with. Meaning that they don't have pony counterparts and that they can't turn into ponies, same goes for Foundation X and their monsters.**

 **If you are wondering why Chrysalis ended up in the Riders world from the begin with then it will be reveal some other time, not now at least.**

 **Any what remember to review and stay tuned for another chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Henshin demonstration

**Author's note: Here we are the next chapter.** **Tendaysromeo, I understand that some Twilight fans may not be satisfied to see her crying, but don't take all the blame on the Kamen Riders, after all they have the right to know whether or not if the ponies are trustworthy enough for the Kamen Riders to help them.**

 **Besides, if you think the Kamen Riders made Twilight cry is unforgivable enough then just wait until what Queen Chrysalis and Foundation X will have in store for them and speaking of Chrysalis and Foundation X.** **In this chapter we will have a little sneak peak on what they are scheming along with the Kamen Riders showing their abilities to the ponies.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed Edd n Eddy, My Little Pony, Kamen Rider and an extension to Total Drama.**

The scene is now change to that of inside of Foundation X ship, in a laboratory room, we all see Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy all have their restrains tied onto cold metal examination tables as members of Foundation X scientist examines them while Chrysalis observes them from above.

"Let us out of here right now Chrysalis!" Rainbow Dash demands as she tries in vain to get free.

Chrysalis laugh maniacally "You five really are pathetic to think you could beat me. My newly enhanced changelings have more power than you could ever imagine. I will admit it was rather fun to see them stomp you and those fool Princesses into the dirt," Chrysalis said as she continues to laugh.

The Foundation X scientists continued to examine the five. Fluttershy looked to be on the verge of tears which Chrysalis notices it and flies down before grabbing Fluttershy's face.

"Oh don't worry my dear, there just making a few observations for let's say… a makeover." Chrysalis said as a few tears drop from Fluttershy's eyes.

Rainbow growls at her "You'll never get away with this Chrysalis!" she said.

Rarity nodded "That's right! Twilight and the Princesses will put a stop to you and Foundation X!" she stated.

"Yeah! Twilight's gonna whoop your flank to the next three seasons!" Pinkie calls out.

"You'll get what's coming to ya', ya' dang bug!" Applejack added.

Chrysalis merely laughed at them "Oh, I'm sure little Twilight is already brainstorming some heroic attempt to save you. I know from experience that brat is full of surprises. But not this time, cause this time…" Before she turns to them with a more sinister smirk "I have some surprises of my own." She said.

-0000-

The scene now change to that in the room back in the Crystal Empire as we saw Prince Eddward who's gasping for air as if he's in the biggest panic attack in all of his life while Eddy was shaking him by his shoulder.

"SOCKHEAD! Get a hold of yourself!" Eddy yells as he continues to shake the beanie hat Prince's body. When Eddy stop, Prince Eddward gives a huge inhale before calmly breathe out.

"SHORT-STACK ED-BOY!" Rolf yells at Eddy "Do not disrespectfully stressed out our royal prince!" He said as he pulls Eddy of the Prince.

Prince Eddward kept gasping fearfully before calming down with a sigh "I'm very sorry Eddy, as much as it is unlikely of me to have this level of stress. I can clearly tell you that the Changeling Queen is up to something very sinister! Something that not even the Princesses could stand up against!" Prince Eddward exclaims in fear.

Princess Cadence look worried "What would that be?" she said in concern.

The braniac prince shrugged "I don't know, but my gut tells me that it might have something to do with Princess Twilight's friends." He replied.

But before anyone in the room ask the Prince. Shining Armor returns to the room, this time wearing his signature captain royal guard armor. "The Princesses have finally sent us a letter with their plans. They said that me and my guards should head out." He said as he began to leave.

Eddy then stood up "Alright let's go you guys!" Eddy declares as he along with all of the Arayan gang begins to walk out of the room, but not before Shining Armor held up his hoof which stops them.

"Oh no! You guys are staying!" Shining Armor pointed out.

The Arayan ponies eyes widened in surprise which then morphs into frustration just as quick.

"WHAT!? BUT WHY!? I've seen many alien monster movies before and I know how to deal with them so why can't we come to help!?" Duncan argues.

"Because they said that someone should stay behind the Empire in case if Chrysalis or this Foundation X were to mount an attack here." Shining Armor said before pointing at them "And that somepony are you guys who should also keep an eye out for Cadence as well!"The captain of the royal guards said. "Besides, I doubt that Prince Eddward's mother would mind him fighting monsters from another dimension." Shining Armor added as he looks back at the Arayan prince.

"But-But they might need all the help they can get!" Prince Eddward said.

Eddy nodded "Yeah and beside! These magical artifacts that my brother brought can be very useful for us!" he said as he uses his magic to levitate the items.

"I agree for you to bring these items, but I didn't say anything about bringing them to the battle, I only allow you to bring them to protect Cadence and the Crystal Empire while I'm gone with Twilight and the two Princesses." Shining Armor stated.

Before anypony could argue, Princess Cadence points out "Guys, I think Shining is right. As much as we want to help them, we might only get in their way." she said.

Taro then looks back at the princess shocked "So you're saying that we've brought these items for nothing!?" He exclaims in frustration.

Princess Cadence shook in disagreement "I'm not saying that it's pointless to bring them, I'm saying that they can be useful in case if Chrysalis and this Foundation X decided to attack here." She stated.

Shining Armor then produces a scroll "Besides, according to their letter, the Princesses have gained several new allies that could aid us against the enemies." He said which surprise everyone in the room.

"What kind of allies?" Princess Cadence asks curiously.

Shining Armor scans the scroll "It doesn't specifically say who they are, but the Princesses describe them from another world." He said.

"From another world?" Prince Eddward said who is intrigued by it along with everyone else in the room.

"Twilight said that they will explain more about them once I and my forces arrived to the old castle." Shining Armor said as he walks up to Princess Cadence before giving her a kiss on the lips and hugs her. "I'll be back, I promise." He said to ensure her.

Princess Cadence nodded "I hope you'll succeed." She said before Shining Armor begins to walk to the exit of the room before turning his head back to the Arayan ponies "Make sure that the Empire and Cadence are safe." He stated.

Eddy shrugged "F-FINE!" he said as Shining Armor left the room and the Empire. As soon as he did Eddy turn towards his friends with a furious look "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT WERE LEFT BEHIND HERE!" Eddy said in anger.

"ME EITHER!" Duncan added in agreement.

"Calm down you guys! I could understand your frustrations, but right now we could only do what we can right now." Taro stated his reason.

"But-But what if those alien monsters do come here!?" Big Ed said with fright.

"Which is also the reason why Prince Shining Armor wanted us to stay here. To make sure that the Empire is safe while they're gone." Prince Eddward stated.

Princess Cadence could only look at the window of the castle. "Twilight, I hope you and your friends are alright." She prays.

Suddenly the whole room was covered by a large shadow which caught everyone's attention.

"Hey who turn out the lights!?" Eddy exclaims before everyone heads turn towards the window of the castle, when everyone in the room looked out through the window. Everyone even Prince Eddward and Princess Cadence jaws dropped of what they have witnessed.

"Woah!" Big Ed said with awe.

Princess Cadence gives a deadpanned look "So he finally use it." She said

-0000-

Later the scene changes back to the Castle of the Two Sisters as everyone including the six Kamen Riders are now in the castle's library to discuss their plan.

"So, Princesses, what's the plan?" Twilight asked.

Princess Celestia looks at Twilight "First things first, we need to meet up with Captain Armor and his forces. Luna, have you had any contact from him?" she said.

Luna produced a scroll "We received a message from him saying himself and his forces from the Crystal Empire were on their way to our location as quickly as they could," the Lunar Princess answered.

"Are Cadence and Prince Eddward coming as well?" Twilight ask.

Princess Luna shook her head "We've ordered Prince Eddward and the Arayan ponies to stay behind with Princess Cadence to guard the Empire in case if Chrysalis and Foundation X decides to mount an attack there." She explains.

"I'm betting that wasn't an easy decision. I imagine that Princess Cadence and Prince Eddward would want to aid us in this fight." Princess Celestia thought out.

Princess Luna nodded "Putting that aside we need to find away to get back to Canterlot quickly." Princess Luna stated.

Finally one of the Riders decides to talk "You guys said that you could teleport right? Why can't you just do that?" Gentaro started.

"To teleport all of us to Canterlot would require an immense magical energy, but right now we have very little when we suspended most of our magic to summon all of you here. Not to mention that we're unsure how teleportation would effect on you brave Kamen Riders." The Lunar Princess answers.

"Oh." Gentaro said as he scratches the back of his head embarrassed.

"We can figure that out once Shining Armor and his forces arrive." Princess Celestia said before turning to Twilight "For now, Twilight why don't you explain the Elements of Harmony to our new friends." She said.

"Yeah." Kouta call out as he along with the five other Riders reveal the Elements in their hands "What exactly are these Elements, they seem to be important." He stated as the rest of the Riders stood along with him.

Twilight walk up to the Riders, clearing her throat and begins "The Elements of Harmony are set of six magical artifacts that contains incredible magical powers. Each of them represents an aspect of Friendship: Honesty, Kindnesses, Laughter, Generosity, Loyalty and my element Magic." She said as she uses her magic to levitate and reveals her crown to the six Riders. "The wielders must be corresponds to each of the Elements trait in order to activate its immense magical powers. There used to be bonded with the Princesses, but for almost a year my friends and I have wielded the Elements to protect Equestria." She explains after taking a breath.

The six Riders then each looked at their perspective Elements of Harmony, realizing of what kind of power they are now possessing.

"Whelp, that would explain why Foundation X wanted them, they will do anything to get their hands on items that possesses great power." Philip concludes.

Shotaro sighs "Then hell as if we're going to let it fall into their hands." He said.

"Friendship!?" Gentaro said with excitement and joy as he looks at Twilight.

Twilight nods before she begins to walk up to Shotaro and Philip and saw their Element "You two hold the Element of Loyalty, for one will remain loyal to their friends no matter what." She paused before she noticed something "Although, I am a bit confused as to why you both are wielding it. Elements are only supposed to have one bearer," Twilight pointed out.

The two respond with a smirk "The two of us are one. One detective and one Kamen Rider, I guess that also apply to us being the two in one barrier of a magical necklace." Shotaro stated his theory.

Twilight only looks at the two of them confusedly with a raised eyebrow, but she decided to shrug it off as she then walks up to Eiji. "You've possess the Element of Kindness, for one who shows kindness and compassion to all creatures great and small and values peace." Twilight said.

Eiji smiles brightly "Thank you." he said happily.

Twilight then turns her attention to Gentaro "You've hold the Element of Laughter, meaning that one thrives to make their friends happy and make them always smile." She explains.

Gentaro looks at the Element with a proud smile "Of course! I'm the man who will befriend with everyone! I hate to see my buds down in the dump!" He said pounding his right hand on his chest proudly.

'Sounds like a perfect fit.' Twilight thought before she headed to Haruto. "You've possess the Element of Generosity, which you will help others in any way you can in whatever circumstance they are in." She explains.

Haruto smirk and bows "Well I am the final hope after all; helping others in need is a part of my job description." He stated.

Last but not least Twilight headed to Kouta, looking at the Element in his hand "You have the Element of Honesty, where one will be willing to tell the truth and stay honest no matter what situation they are in." She finishes her explanation.

Kouta looks at the Honesty Element "Orange necklace." He saids and he then looks at his Lockseed "Orange Lockseed." He said looking back at Twilight "Kinda fits I suppose."He said.

Twilight then walks back and smiles at the Riders "Thank you all for agreeing to help us. And that's been said though I do have a question." Twilight said.

All the Riders put their attention to her "Okay, what is it?" Haruto ask as the rest of the Riders hear out Twilight's question.

Twilight hung her head down nervously "Well and no offence… You guys don't exactly look like world saving heroes." Twilight said as she is unsure how to phrase her question.

The six Rider's are all deflated at her comment "Come again?" Shotaro said with a flattered tone.

"Well…" Twilight said with nervousness "You guys keep saying that you're these heroes of justice and all of that…I guess the best way for me to said my question is. What exactly is a Kamen Rider?" She finally said as she points her hoof at the Riders "What can you guys do?" she asks.

The Riders looks at each other, feeling slightly insulted, but never less understood her confusion. Haruto clears his throat and walk up "Well…ignoring the slightly rude comment, this isn't what we look like when we fight evil villains." Haruto stated.

Twilight was perked up and look intrigue to the mage explanation "Really?" she asks confusedly "How so?" Twilight added.

Haruto looks back at the other Riders as he nodded, before they all (except Haruto) pulls out strange objects behind their backs.

Shotaro reveals a strange red color device that is a shape of a letter U with two tube like slot holders, it also has two silver pieces on the side and a glass like texture box underneath, when Shotaro place it on his waist, the device produces a black metallic belt strap that goes all the way to his waist, forming a belt and on the right side of the belt was a black cuboid shaped object inserter. On Philip's waist was a while glowing light, when the light die down, it reveals to be a device which is identical of that to Shotaro's. These are the Double Drivers.

Eiji then reveals a black rectangular/oval shape object with three circle inserters on it with blue lines that draw a blue circle on the center and two parallel silver lines on the side. When he place it on his waist, a silver metallic belt form, the left side has a silver cylinder OOO Medal holder and on the right side was a black disk shape device with gold circular lines and trimming, the device is known as the OOO scanner and the belt itself is the ancient OOO Driver.

Gentaro then pulls out a strange blue device that has four red switches vertically; it also has a black screen on the center, on top of the four red switches are four Astroswitches, one Rocket Switch, one blue X shape switch, one yellow triangle shape switch and one black square shape switch and a black lever with a white grip on the right side, he then places the device on his waist which forms a silver belt strap. This is Gentaro's Fourze Driver.

And finally Kouta pull out his Sengoku Driver, placing it on his waist which produces a yellow strap belt.

Spike, the three princesses look at the belts with confusion and curiosity. "Um…what are those?" Princess Celestia asks.

Philip smirks "These are what we use to transform. When we wear these belts, we'll become encase with suit of armor that'll allow us to fight monsters and other evil forces." Philip explains.

Spike eyes widened with excitement "Really? That's so cool! So you guys are like superheroes!" Spike cheerfully said.

Gentaro smiles at the respond "That's right!" he said as he gives a thumbs up.

Both the three princesses looked at each other as they felt more curious and intrigue to the explanation of the Riders abilities before Princess Celestia looks back to them "Would it be alright for us to see a demonstration?" Princess Celestia asks.

Eiji smiles "Well, I can't see why not, the question now is who should do it?" Eiji added.

Before any of them said anything, Haruto then place his right hand on his belt buckle.

 **DRIVER ON, PLEASE!**

A red energy belt appears before the light die down which reveals a large silver belt with two levers on the side and the black palm buckle is now more distinct. This is Haruto's WizarDriver.

The other Riders looked at the Mage Rider confusedly as Haruto notice them.

"What? I figures since magic is what brought us all here. I feel like I'm the best candidate to demonstrate how our powers work." He said.

The other Riders looked at each other and try to argue with him, but in the end they decided to let him go as the all stand aside to the castle walls.

The dragon and the Alicorn princesses put their attention to Haruto as he inhales before exhales calmly. "Well then, it's showtime!" Haruto announce as he flips the lever on the side of his belt which causes the palm on his belt to flip to his left side as it activates a bizarre jingle.

 **SHABADOOBIE TATCHI HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TATCHI HENSHIN!**

 **(Translate: Shabadoobie touch to transform.)**

The jingle of the belt repeats as Haruto then flips the small visor of his ruby Wizard Ring "Henshin.(translate: transform) " Haruto announce as he then places his left palm on top of his Driver.

 **FLAME, PLEASE! HI-HI, HI-HI-HI!**

 **(Translate: Flame, Please: Fire-Fire, Fire-Fire-Fire!)**

As his Driver rang out, a large fiery red magic circle appears on Haruto's left side, he then extends his left hand as the flaming magic circle moves towards and passes through him and within seconds his body is covered in fire before it reveals him wearing an entirely different outfit. He's now wearing a black wizard robe that is armored with red rubies, he's also wear black gloves, black shoes with ruby wristbands and anklebands. His chest armor has a muscle pack like armor made of rubies with his head now bears a helmet that is also armored with ruby with two silver trapezium lines form two 'eyes', a silver antenna on his forehead and his WizarDriver is now more visible and it had a silver string on his left side that holds several other Wizard Rings. He is now Kamen Rider Wizard Flame Style form.

Spike, Twilight and the two sisters jaws completely dropped to the floor as his ruby armor shines, he then raised his left hand which reveals his Wizard Ring.

"And that's how it's done" Haruto said as Wizard before bowing down to his audience.

Everyone (except for the other Riders) stares at him in awe "That was…That was…" Twilight tried to say.

Spike interrupts "AWESOME! I've seen magic giving cool suits before, but not with this awesomeness!" he said

"We agree with the young dragon, you're form is most impressive." Princess Luna remarked.

Wizard nodded "Why thank you." He greeted.

Princess Celestia who still has an astonish look said "H…How does it work?" she ask.

"Well it's actually quite simple, you see…" Wizard wasn't able to continue as the room's library slams open which reveals Shining Armor in his full armor suit.

"Princesses, forgive me for not getting here sooner. We were delayed by..." That's when he noticed Wizard and the other Kamen Riders standing there. His eyes widened as he leaps in front of the Princesses while his horn glowing with magic. "Get back Princesses, I'll handle these monsters!" Shining Armor said as he fired a bolt of magic at Wizard.

Wizard responds by flipping the lever of his Driver, making the black palm switch to the right side before he places a different Wizard Ring on his right hand and places his right hand on the buckle.

 **DEFEND, PLEASE!**

The belt call out before the same red fiery magic circle appear in front of Wizard which shield him from Shining Armor attacks.

"Woah, woah, woah! Take it easy were not!-" Wizard tried to say but was interrupted as Shining Armor fires more attacks.

"Shiny stop! There not with Chrysalis!" Twilight calls out, but her brother is now in a full battle mode, meaning that the only thing in his mind was to take out the enemy.

"No choice! Got to go on the attack!" Wizard said as he rolled out of the way and slips two new Wizard Rings onto his hands. He then flips the palm to the left side and placed his left hand over it.

 **WATER, PLEASE! SUI-SUI, SUI-SUI!**

 **(Translate: Water, please! ~Water-Water, Water-Water~)**

A blue liquefied magic ring appear on Wizard's left side before he jumps through it, turning all of his red ruby armor into a blue diamond sapphires as he is now in his Water Style. Wizard then flips the hand to the right side before placing his right hand on it.

 **LIQUID, PLEASE!**

Wizard's body then morphs into liquid mass, which then flew at Shining Armor, surrounding the armored unicorn. Wizard's body changed back into his armored form, now restraining Shining Armor.

"Calm down Captain, we're not the enemy!" Wizard yelled.

Shining Armor struggles against Wizard's grip "As if! You fit Princess Luna's description of those monsters perfectly. Bipedal, strange appearance and able to use magic we've never seen before! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blast you out of this world!?" He said as teleports out of Wizard's grip and reappearing a few feet away.

Shining Armor then charged towards Wizard with his horn charging for another attack and Wizard placed another ring on his hand, but not before Twilight stepped in between them.

"SHINING ARMOR! YOU STOP THIS NOW!" Twilight demands out loud which stops their assault as Spike the two sisters and the other Riders looked tensed up.

"Twily? What are you doing, get out of the way!" Shining Armor said as he waves his hoof at her.

But Twilight only looks at her brother annoyed and stood tall "As a Princess of Equestria, I command you to stand down Shining Armor! They are not here to harm us!" Twilight said as she looks back at Wizard and the other Riders "In fact they are the allies that the Princesses and I have talked about in the letter, now stand down." She said.

At first Shining Armor looks shock of how she uses her new title on him, but then he slowly listens to her "As you command, princess." He said while glaring at Wizard as his horn stops glowing.

Everyone let out a collective sigh, relieved that the fight ended.

Princess Celestia walked up to Twilight and patted her on the shoulder "Good job Twilight, I'm impress that you use your title effectively." she said.

Twilight blushed at the compliment as the Princess smiled and walked over to Shining Armor. "It's good to see you again Shining Armor. I appreciate your willingness to protect us, but your rash actions are unfitting for you. You should've known better than to go into a fight without asking questions first," she stated.

Shining Armor hung his head down "Forgive me Princess." He said shamefully.

Princess Celestia only smile back "Rise Shining Armor, you're forgiven." She said assuredly.

Wizard cross his arms as a blue water magic circle appears underneath Wizard's feet before it hovers all the way up to his head, causing his armor to disappear and reveals Haruto's normal appearance. "That's one way to make an introduction I suppose." Haruto said as the five other Riders walk up to him, standing by his side.

Shining Armor glance him further as he walk up to him and Twilight stood in his way "Shiny, I told you, these six are here to help us." She repeats, trying to calm him down.

"Whatever, I'm just glad you're safe Twily," Shining said as he hugged his sister, his expression softens. Twilight hugged her brother back and smiled.

Moments later, when Shining Armor calms down, Twilight explains of how she and the Princesses use an ancient spell to summon the Kamen Riders to help and how they are now wielding the Elements of Harmony.

Shining Armor makes a less thrilled face "So…Are we suppose to trust these Riders or whatever to fight for us?" He stated before he looks back worried "How are we supposed to know that they aren't deceiving us and they're really working for Chrysalis and Foundation X!?" he yelled.

But Twilight responded by giving him a smack upside his head "Would you calm down already!? Look Shiny, I know this is all a bit hard to understand!" She admitted "Trust me, I was surprised at first too, but the Riders are trustworthy, otherwise the Elements wouldn't have chosen them." She stated.

Shining Armor tries to find a reason to argue back, but couldn't as she has a good point. "I still don't trust them." He stated his opinion.

Gentaro was first to call out. "Oi Shiny!" he calls, walking up to him.

Shining sighs in anger "Only my sister and my wife could call me that!" He pointed out.

Gentaro simply shrugs "Whatever, look I don't like your attitude. But I can look past that and work with you. Want to know why?" Gentaro said.

Shining Armor whose eye brow rose curiously "Why?" he asked.

Gentarou slicked back his pompadour hair then pounded his fist against his chest and pointed at Shining Armor with a smile. "Because, I'm Gentaro Kisagari, the man who will befriend everyone. That includes jerks like you. So let's get along." Gentarou said as he extended his hand.

Shining Armor looks at Gentaro with confusion as Gentaro's behavior somewhat reminds him of Pinkie Pie. But Shining ignores Gentaro and said "Foolishness aside, we need to think of a battle plan" he said.

Gentaro to his credit hold his composure, as he know very well that making new friends aren't always easy and that he will befriend with Shining Armor eventually.

Princess Celestia spoke "The first thing we need to do is to head back to Canterlot. The railway is risky and taking an airship would be riskier." She pointed out.

Shining Armor looks at her with an assure face "That's not altogether true Princess." He said which confuses everyone.

"What do you mean Shining Armor?" Princess Celestia asked Shining Armor as he rose from his seat and motioned for the group to follow.

"Come outside and you'll see," Shining Armor said as he led the whole group outside.

Once everyone is outside, they all gives out an awe looks " WOAAHH! AWESOME!" Gentarou yelled excitedly as everyone look at the sight that was before them.

In the air above the old castle was a massive warship. It looked very much like an airship usually used in many parts of Equestria. But the outer hull of the ship was made out of a mixture of metal and crystal and the balloon atop it looked to be made out of some strange type of material none of them could recognized.

Shining Armor smirks "A beauty isn't she?" Shining Armor said as everyone nod in agreement.

Finally Princess Celestia spoke "Shining Armor, what is this ship?" she asks.

"This my Princess is the Mark XVII Equestrian Battleship. Or just the XVII for short," Shining Armor answered her.

Gentarou was giddy with joy. "AWESOME!" He said with his eyes widened as he remembers something "That reminds me, I wonder how XVII is doing? Probably making lots of friends in space. Hope he doesn't forget his friends on Earth," Gentarou said with a smile and he begins to notice that everyone looked at Gentarou with a confused look.

"Oh! Sorry, that name just reminded of my friend XVII back from my world. Although he was a bit more impressive," Gentarou said bluntly.

Shining heard and was fumed at Gentaro "Oh really? And what is this other XVII you speak so highly of? Because I can assure you that my XVII is the best ship in all of Equestria," Shining stated.

"Well the XVII's where I from was a giant space station with a consciousness. He and I became friends after I stopped an evil pair of robot siblings from trying to blow up the Earth. Oh, and he can also turn into a giant robot!" Gentarou said with a squeaky happy smile on his face.

Everyone except for the other Kamen Riders looks at Gentarou with the most confused look a pony could ever made while Shining Armor's brain shut off and just stood motionless.

Twilight then looks at the other Riders with a confused look "What kind of world do you guys live in?" She asked.

"Most likely a very strange world evidently." Princess Luna guessed.

"You have no idea." Haruto said with a deadpanned face.

Shining Armor shakes his head from his confusion "Crazy stories aside, the XVII can travel at speeds no other airship can match. It's also got a magic stone acting as the fuel source. All it needs to refill is a bit of unicorn magic," Shining said.

Twilight who looked remarked "It's amazing. But, where'd you get it Shiny?" she asked.

"I've been designing this ship since I was a recruit. Being a Prince has left me with a lot of down times, so I decided to finally build it. With permission from Cadance of course," Shining answered as he's sweating of remembering his wife seeing the bills for this massive project.

Princess Celestia looks at the ship "It's an excellent ship Shining Armor. This will certainly help against Chrysalis," she said.

Shining Armor bowed "The guards and I will do our best to help stop that evil mind controlling roach," Shining said with some malice in his voice, still remembering the last incident with Chrysalis.

"Don't forget about us Captain," Shotaro calls out as he and the other Kamen Riders waved at Shining Armor.

Shining Armor scowled at the six and walked up to them. "Listen well you...whatever you are. I trust you six as far as I can throw you. But since you have the Elements and my sister and the Princesses trust you, I'll work with you. So just do your part, stay out of my way, and we'll get through this with as little trouble as possible. Clear?" Shining Armor said to the Riders.

The Riders looked at each other for a second before they all smiled and turned back to Shining Armor.

"Aye aye, Captain," Gentarou said with a smile and solutes him. Shining sighs at the six before he teleported up to the ship.

Twilight approached the Riders with an embarrassed look on her face. "Sorry about my brother. He can be a bit serious when it comes to his job as a captain of the royal guard." She said.

But the Riders all smiled at Twilight as if they don't mind.

Eiji walk up to her "Don't worry Miss Twilight, it's no trouble. We've all had to deal with someone like him before and they've ended up becoming good friends." He said as he looks back at his fellow Riders "Right guys?" he asked them.

Everyone except for Kouta nodded "Let me get back to you on that." Kouta said thinking about his strength obsessed rival Kaito Kumon a.k.a: Kamen Rider Baron.

Haruto then claps his hands "Well, if we're all done with that, I say we get moving. We've got an evil queen and Foundation X to defeat," Haruto declares.

Twilight looked up to Haruto with a hopeful smile.

"Let's do this!" Kouta call out as they all cheered and boarded the XVII and set forth for Canterlot.

"Yeah let's go!' Spike cheers out as he also walks up the entrance.

But Twilight steps right in front of him "Oh no Spike, you're be staying back at Ponyville where it's safe." She said.

Spike face morphs into disappointment "But Twilight, I wanna help." He said.

Twilight shook her head "No Spike, you're still a baby dragon, it's too dangerous for you to go." Twilight pointed out.

Spike at first look frustrated, but he then sighs "Fine." He said as he walks of the stairways of the ship and walks back to Ponyville.

Twilight turn her head to the Riders "Sorry about that, Spike is still a kid, it'll be safer for him to stay behind." she said.

The Kamen Riders immediately nodded as they understood the safety for younger bystanders. "It's alright, we understand." Shotaro said as they all continue to walk up into the ship.

When Philip was the last person to stepped on the entrance stairway of the airship, he felt like something was watching him behind his back, when he turns his head and looked outside he saw a flying bird shape object in front of him, Philip's eyes widened as if he recognizes the object.

"Oi Philip! What's taking you so long!?" Shotaro call out.

Philip thought was snapped before turning to where Shotaro's voice was "Coming Shotaro!" He replied back before looking back at the flying object, Philip sway his hand like a come here motion.

The object responded by flying towards Philip as he enters the airship, when Philip fully enters into the ship, the entrance doorway begins to close, but the flying object was able to slip through the door in the naked time right before the entrance doorway was completely seal tight as the airship begins to take off.

 **And cut! I know it's a big bummer to left the Eds and their friends behind the Crystal Empire and I'M TERRIBLY SORRY ABOUT THAT, but I think that this would be better because I'm saving them for a huge crucial role in the near climax of the story. Beside I think it would be better for Prince Double D and Ed to left out on what Chrysalis will have install for our heroes. DON'T WORRY! IT WILL BE WORTH IT! I PROMISE! I HOPE YOU GUYS COULD UNDERSTAND.**

 **If you're wondering, if there are Kamen Rider transformation jingles that involves Japanese instead of English then sorry I have to keep it original, but I can write a small translation of those words beside it to understand it's meaning like I did with Wizard's jingle.**

 **And if any of you are wondering what Gentaro was talking about when he mentions the XVII, he was talking about an event taken place in the Kamen Rider Fourze the movie: Space! Here we come!**


	8. Chapter 8: Take To The Field!

**Here's the next chapter, I'm so glad that many of you guys are okay to make the Ed gangs to sit back for a while. Don't worry everyone I promise all of you that the Ed's will play a huge role on saving the day especially in case if the Kamen Riders were to be in a tight situation, because both Chrysalis and Foundation X are not aware of the existence of the Ed gang's, but for now we can focus a little more on the Kamen Riders.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed Edd n Eddy, My little pony, Kamen Rider and an extension to Total Drama.**

As Twilight walks behind Princess Celestia, Luna and Shining Armor, Philip speed walks up to Twilight "Miss Twilight wait." He calls out making Twilight stopped.

"What is it ?" She asks. (the Riders already introduce their names to the ponies between chapter 6 and 7).

"I suggested that we should keep the Elements somewhere safer." Philip stated.

Shining Armor along with the two Princesses overheard the conversation. "Are you guys saying something?" he asked.

Philip turns and bows at the, "Pardon me Captain, I was merely suggesting that we should kept the Elements of Harmony to somewhere safe, after all there one of the reasons why Foundation X came to this world to begin with." Philip pointed out.

Shotaro and all of the other Kamen Riders walk up to him and nodded "I think Philip has a point, besides we Kamen Riders could fight Foundation X without these Elements." Shotaro said.

Twilight hums as she thought about the point "I suppose you're right, I mean after what we've seen what Mr Haruto did, I don't think the Elements are necessarily for now." She said as she brought out a case and opens it as the Kamen Riders put the five Elements inside the case and Twilight puts her crown inside and closes the case.

"May I carry the case?" Philip offers.

That's when Shining Armor wide eyed "A ha! You're trying to steal the Elements behind our backs so you can give it to the enemies!" he stated.

Twilight who was taken by this steps up to him "Shiny! Don't be so rude, I've already told you that if they are the enemies then the Elements wouldn't have brought them here in the first place!" She reminds.

"It's alright Miss Twilight. I just want to offer some help." Philip reassures her before turning his attention to the Royal Captain "Captain I was about to ask you where I can put the Elements safely." Said Philip.

Shining Armor sighs back "Fine! You could put them inside the storage room on the right." He said pointing his hoof at the right side of the hallway.

"Thank you." Philip greets before he carries the case walks towards the storage room as the Princesses, Shining Armor and even some of the other Riders look at him confused.

"Is he usually like this?" Twilight ask as she looks at Shotaro.

"Well, he can be a little sneaky sometimes, but Philip does seem out of it a little." Shotaro thought as they all walked on the opposite end of the hallways where they are headed to the bridge of the ship, unnoticed to all of them the strange bird like object was hovering above the ceiling follows towards Philip's location.

When Philip arrives to the storage room, the bird shape object flies towards him and faces in front of him. The bird object was a black metallic wing color, it had a green visor like eye and a bit of gold on its back. Philip opens the storage room where he and the object goes into the storage room and closes the door.

Inside the storage room, Philip opens the case to reveal the Elements, the flying object appears to be firing a green laser strand of data at the Elements as if it was scanning them. The object then stops scanning the Elements.

"Good, they might come in handy." Philip said as he then closes the case again and hid it safely in the storage room as he then exits the room with the flying object as it flies out of his sight.

"Better catch up to the others." Philip though before he run towards the direction where everyone else were currently in.

-0000-

In the bridge of the ship, we see Shining Armor, The Princesses and the Riders looking at an outline of Canterlot City.

"We should be arriving in Canterlot in a couple of hours. We should use this time to think of a battle plan." He said as he points his stick at the outline "I suggest we use the element of surprise to our advantage. The enemy would never expect us to have something like the XVII on our side. I say we head towards the center of the city while a squad of guards heads through the borders of the city and fights off any of the changelings that they can while evacuating the civilians," Shining Armor suggested.

Philip who idly flipping through the pages of his book "A good plan all things considered Captain, but it won't work," Philip pointed.

Shining turns with a serious face "Excuse me?" he said.

Philip then closes his book and looks at the Captain "To start, Chrysalis' army would already have likely taken over most of Canterlot City, so they would have at the very least defenses in place against an aerial attack. Plus they have a ship of their own if what the Princesses have told us is true. Even with our help, an assault at the city's center would spell our doom". He explains.

Shining looked at him with a mix of anger and begrudged "Okay then, what do you suggest we do then?" He asked.

Philip smiled "To start, we need to start around the borders and slowly make our way towards the center. We can handle any Kaijin that shows up while your soldiers clear the civilians out of the city. They can also provide support in the battle against the regular changelings" he stated.

Shining looked at him stunned as Philip's plan sounds more accurate and precise than his. But Shining Armor shakes his head and looked back at Phillip. "Well...while I will admit you're plan does sound good in theory, it has one major flaw," Shining Armor pointed out which make Philip looked at him confused.

"Oh? What would that be?" Phillip asked with genuine curiosity.

"It involves you six becoming our main front line force. Meaning that you'll be place on the front lines in the center of the battle. How can I be sure you'll be able to handle it, especially after all I've heard about how powerful these Kaijin are? How can we trust you?" Shining Armor said with clear distrust.

Twilight looked at her brother annoyed as she herself knew very little of the Kamen Riders, she could tell that they were trustworthy individuals. She's aware that her brother had been stubborn and obstinate at times, but she was usually able to get him to listen to her. But before Twilight could say anything, Eiji stepped forward and said "You can't".

Everyone looked at Eiji, some were confused, some understands.

"What?" Shining Armor said with some irritation in his tone.

"You can't trust us. You were the ones who summoned us, but we have no proof to show you that we're reliable. You might even think that we'll betray you." Eiji said.

"Mr. Eiji," Twilight said but Haruto placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

Eiji then continues "But the fact to matter is that we agreed to help you. Now I can't save nor speak for everyone …" Eiji said as he looks at the palm of his right hand "… But if someone were to reached out their hand…or their hoof in this case, calling for help and if I were to refuse it…" He said as he ball his hand into a fist "I'll regret it for the rest of my life, I don't know much of this world or its troubles, but one thing I do know is that protecting others is never easy no matter where you go. So please, we're not asking you to trust us, were asking you to let us help you. We don't want to see anyone get hurt." Eiji said.

Shining Armor observes Eiji, trying to see whether if he is right to his words or not and he could tell that Eiji's words were no illusion, every single word Eiji said came from his heart, and as much as it is for Shining Armor hated to admit it, he had to respect him for it.

Shining Armor sighed and said "Fine, we'll go with your plan Riders". Everyone let out a sigh of relief. But not before pointing something out "But if I go along with this, you have to promise me one thing." he said.

The Riders look at each other before Kouta looks at him "Name it," he said.

Shining Armor looks at the Riders in the eye "You leave Chrysalis to me. I've got a score to settle with her," Shining Armor said. The Riders all looked at each other before they all smirked.

"Deal," Eiji said as he extended his hand to Shining Armor and reluctantly, Shining Armor shook Eiji's hand as Twilight smiled at this.

"Well, now that that's settled, let's tune this plan a bit. We're going to need to if we want to beat Chrysalis," Shining Armor said as they continued to discuss the battle plan.

-0000-

After the battle plan was fully discussed, everyone headed to a lounge for the soldiers to relax in as they are waiting for their arrival to Canterlot City. Currently the lounge was occupied by the Riders, the Princesses, and Shining Armor, who was continuing to go over the battle plan in his head. Twilight then sat down next to the Riders and turned to Eiji.

"Thank you for what you did Mr. Eiji," Twilight said, causing Eiji to slightly reddened and Shining Armor to huff.

"It was nothing Miss Twilight. Besides, your brother actually reminds me of a friend of mine," Eiji said with a smile.

"Really, who?" Twilight asked which cause Eiji's face to sadden a bit as he reached into his pocket and pulled out Ankh's broken medal.

"What's that?" Twilight said as she looks at the Medal, the Princesses doing the same and even Shining looks curious upon the Medal.

"It's called a Core Medal. It belonged to my friend Ankh. Well, actually it held his consciousness," Eiji said.

Twilight raised an eyebrow at this. "Huh?" she said confusedly.

Eiji then turns to her "You see Ankh was a creature called a Greeed, there creatures that were products of human desire and greed." Eiji explains as he looks at the crack Medal "Ankh was the one who gave me the power of Kamen Rider OOO, he's not really a good guy and though he would never admit it, he became a good friend." he said as he smiles at the memory of his ice candy obsessed friend.

"What happened to him?" Twilight asked. The Princesses and even Shining Armor became interested in the nomadic Rider's story.

"His medal was broken during our final battle against the other Greeeds. Since then, I've been trying to find a way to restore his Medal and bring him back." Eiji said a sad smile on his face.

Suddenly, they all heard someone sniffling and sobbing. They all looked over to see Gentarou quietly sobbing before bursting out into a loud cry.

"AW! That's so freaking sad Eiji-sempai! Losing a friend is horrible!" Gentarou said as he went over and hugged Eiji to his credit, merely patted Gentarou on the back as he continued to cry. Each of the Riders then looked down sadly; remembering those they had lost which Twilight begins to notice.

"So I take it that being a Kamen Rider isn't an easy job, is it?" Twilight stated. The Riders respond by a shook of their heads.

"We Kamen Riders fight to protect the innocent from the shadows. We fight in secret and protect hope and happiness of the world. Most of the time we succeed, however we can't win all the time. Even when protecting those we love," Haruto said as he looked down at one of his rings sadly.

"Koyomi," Haruto said softly so no one would hear. Twilight heard him however, but decided not to ask as she looks at the rest of them sadly as she suddenly felt regret at bringing them here. She thought of how worried their loved ones back on their world must be and before she wallows in her doubts any longer, Shotaro patted her on the back.

"But while loss hurts, we continue to fight. We fight so others never have to feel the pain of loss as we have," Shotaro said proudly.

"Shotaro is a prime example," Phillip pointed out.

Twilight then looks curious "How so?" she asked. Phillip then looked at Shotaro for approval of what he was about to say. Which Shotaro nodded as he looks back to everyone

"Well to start, and this might come as a shock." He said before sighing "I'm not…technically alive," Phillip said which makes everyone minus Shotaro looked at him in shock.

"What?" Twilight said while in shock.

"By all rights the person I used to be Raito Sonozaki have died years ago. However, I was reborn as an avatar of the True Gaia Memory, meaning that I have the ability to possessed all known knowledge and information of our world." Philip explained which makes everyone even Shining Armor looks at him with interest.

While the other Kamen Riders all fought against evil together many times before, they never really had many chances to talk to one another.

"A few years ago, after our final battle against an organization called the Museum, my essence scattered into data. It took a year for my body to fully reform into what you see before you." He said as he looks back at Shotaro "During that time, instead of giving into the sadness of lost, Shotaro continued to fight as a Kamen Rider on his own," Philip said as he smiled at his partner.

"What else do you expect from a hard-boiled man like myself." Shotaro said as he traced his finger across the brim of his fedora. Everyone laughed at his comment, since he was as half-boiled as one can become.

Twilight and the Princesses kept founding themselves amazed by the Kamen Riders with the more they learned about them and their world. "Your world sounds very fascinating," Princes Celestia remarked.

Philip smiles back "It is! I've learned so much about our world over the years." He said before looking at Shotaro with a grumpy face "But Shotaro here said that most of it is useless." Philip said as he jabs his thumb at Shotaro.

Shotaro then stands up and looks at Philip annoyed "That's because you keep going on your random obsessions into the most useless things. "He said as he counts them with his fingers "Miso soup, vinegar, break dancing, the list goes on. Sometimes I think you were the worst person to give the Gaia Library to, especially when we're on important cases." Shotaro said as he had deal with Philip's bizarre obsessions more than once.

But Shotaro's main concern now should have been Twilight as she was beaming at the mention of the Gaia Library. "What's the Gaia Library? Sounds interesting," Twilight said.

Princess Celestia and Luna looked at each other cautiously as they knew far too well that Twilight could get rather obsessive when it comes to books.

"The Gaia Library is a massive library that contains all the information in our world. I'm able to sift through it and find any information I please with a Look Up," Phillip explains and without warning Twilight squealed and tackles the effeminate Rider on to the ground.

"TAKE ME THERE! It sounds like heaven! Books upon books upon books! EEEEE! Where is it!? Where can I read these books!? Do you need a library card!?" Twilight excitedly squeals questioned.

"Calm down Miss Twilight," Eiji said as he pulls the Alicorn Princess off of Philip while Shotaro stood in front of Philip protectively.

Philip stood up and dusted himself again "If you'd calm down for a moment you would know that I am the only one able to access the Gaia Library," Phillip pointed out.

Twilight immediately deflated at his words like a little foal who's just been told they would get a free day in a candy store and instead they get a root canal at the dentist.

Philip looks at her apologetically "I'm sorry Miss Twilight, but it's an aspect of my being the avatar to the True Gaia Memory," Phillip said trying to calm her down.

"I apologize for Twilight. She's a bit of a bookworm," Princess Celestia explains in the nicest way possible.

Shining laughed at this "A bookworm is putting it lightly. The librarian used to drag Twilight home after the library closed because she didn't want to leave." Shining said which caused Twilight turns red in embarrassment making the Princesses and even the Riders to laugh at Twilight's expression.

Twilight huffed "There's nothing wrong with having a healthy love for knowledge." She said.

"Twily, you actually brought a tent with you one time. Mom and Dad had to use a sleep spell on you to get you to leave," Shining Armor said, causing everyone to laugh even harder.

"So you do have a sense of humor after all," Haruto said. Shining looked at Haruto annoyed.

"Of course I have a sense of humor. I can't be serious all the time. If I was, Cadence would certainly break me of that quickly," Shining said, smiling a bit at the thought of his wife.

After everyone had calmed down, the Riders continued to tell the Princesses and Twilight about their world, their friends, and their respective battles against evil forces. As they spoke, the Princesses began to recognize some of the monsters and made mental notes about their weaknesses.

Even Shining was listening to their tale and begins to have some form of respect for them because of how he usually had his fellow soldier to aid him in a battle. The Riders however mostly have themselves. Sure they had friends to support them or they sometimes team up with each other, but they usually fought alone.

While the others are all enthralled by their stories of the Riders battle, some are quite recent as they spoke of monsters that the ponies would never have thought existed. But what really piqued their interest are the other Kamen Riders they mentioned.

"Wait…There are other Kamen Riders besides you all?" Princess Celestia questioned in astonishment along with every 'pony' including the Royal Captain.

"Oh there are tons of us running around these days. Some of them are a bit odd though." Shotaro said.

Kouta nodded "Like Tsukasa, Kamen Rider Decade. I never get what that Narutaki guy who keep spouting about him being a destroyer of worlds. Sure he can't take a decent picture to save his life, but he's a nice enough guy and a powerful Rider himself." Kouta said.

"…Intriguing." Princess Luna thought out. Celestia agrees with a nod.

"So is it just the Riders who fight monsters?" Twilight asked.

The six of them looked at each other before Kouta begins to said "Yeah…about that." But before he could explain about all the other heroes that helped protect their world, the ship rocked to the side as the sounds of explosions were heard.

"Status!" Shining Armor yelled as he placed his helm on his head.

One of the guards came in "Sir, the enemy has spotted us and are assaulting our ship with some of their monsters!" he stated. The Kamen Riders all stood and ran outside while Twilight, Shining Armor, and the Princesses following suit.

-0000-

Meanwhile back in Canterlot City, Chrysalis and Retsu the leader of Foundation X are monitoring their army as they are currently ransack the city.

"Everything is going as planned," Chrysalis said.

"It would appear so." Retsu said with sternness before looking back to Chrysalis "But I must remind you not to forget our agreement Chrysalis. Once Equestria falls under you rule, you will relinquish the Elements of Harmony to us along with this world's knowledge of magic." Retsu stated seriously. Chrysalis waved a dismissive hoof at his comment.

"Don't worry yourself Retsu. Once I have all of Equestria in my hooves, you can do what you like with the Elements. I'll certainly have no use for them." Chrysalis said as she added a small chuckle. Retsu smiled, something he rarely did.

"Excellent. Speaking of the Elements, it appears the experiment was a success," he said.

Chrysalis laughed as she smiled a toothy smile "Wonderful. This will show those Princesses why you should never cross a Queen." Chrysalis evilly said.

Suddenly, an alarm started blaring, startling the two as they made their way to the bridge to find out what was happening.

"What's going on?" Retsu said to one of the other Foundation X members.

"Sir, it appear to be a large airship making it's way towards Canterlot at a fast pace." the Foundation member said as he brought up a video of the ship.

The screen showed the XVII as it was making it's way toward Canterlot. Chrysalis saw the ship and smiled.

"Looks like little Twilight managed to get reinforcements. I wonder what plan that annoying bookworm has now." Chrysalis said deviously.

Retsu scoffed "It matters not. She won't be able to stand up against our Kaijins." he said. On the screen, the XVII was suddenly attacked by a group of airborne kaijins and as they attacked, part of the ship exploded.

"Your kaijin are truly impressive Retsu. I can't imagine anything that could beat them." Chrysalis splendidly said.

Retsu was about to say something when suddenly they noticed that some of the Kaijin began to falter in their attack. When the screen was zoomed in Chrysalis was stunned while Retsu's face contorted in anger.

On the screen, six humans were fighting off the Kaijin. One of them had a large silver gun in his hands which he used to shoot down many of the Kaijin.

Retsu slammed a fist against the console "It would appears that this Twilight Sparkle is smarter than you give her credit for." he said with fury.

Chrysalis who looks just as angry looks back at Retsu "Who are those six humans?" Chrysalis said.

"They are an eternal thorn in our sides, those who constantly ruin our plans. You could say they're our version of those six mares you've spoken of." Retsu explains.

"Who are they!?" Chrysalis demanded.

"Kamen Riders."

-000000-

The scene changed back to the XVII ship as the Riders made their way out onto the deck of the airship. The guards were trying their best to fend off the Kaijin, but were quickly losing ground. Haruto quickly slipped a ring onto his right hand and placed it over his belt.

 **CONNECT, PLEASE!**

A magic circle appeared beside him where he puts his hand into, pulling out a strange silver gun which has a black close hand on the end, this is his WizarSwordGun as he uses it to fire a few shots at the Kaijin, causing them to falter slightly. The Riders ran into the fight as they fought off the Kaijin, when Twilight and the Princesses made it on deck they helped the guards that had been downed and lead them off the deck.

Shotaro punches one of the Kaijins, which appeared to be a red humanoid parrot called an Omu Yummy. Shotaro turns his head back to his fellow Riders "Hey guys, I think we're gonna need to step this fight up a little." Shotaro said as he placed his Double Driver on his waist.

The other Riders nodded and pulled out their various Drivers and equipped them as they stood in a line.

Eiji turns to look at the Princesses "Twilight, you and the Princesses get the guards to safety. We can handle this." Eiji said as he inserts his three Core Medals into his belt.

"Yeah, we got this!" Gentarou said as he flips the red switches on his Fourze Driver.

Haruto then placed his Flame Style ring on his left hand as Kouta produced his Orange Lockseed.

Shotaro and Philip stood by each other and showed their Gaia Memories. "Let's do this!" Shotaro yelled as he press a button on his Gaia Memory.

 _ **JOKER!**_

It called out as Philip does the same with his Gaia Memory.

 _ **CYCLONE!**_

Shotaro and Philip then posed with their arms in a W fashion as they yelled "Henshin!" Philip placed his Cyclone memory into his belt, the memory dissipating into green data and reforms in Shotaro's Driver as Philip fell over. Luckily Twilight caught him with a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry about him, he's fine," Shotaro reassures her as he placed his Joker Memory in the Double Driver and opens it, making the Drive a letter W shape.

 _ **CYCLONE!**_ _ **JOKER!**_

A small holographic image of a green letter C and a purple letter J appear on the belt as a green and purple energy sphere appears on Shotaro, the energy turns into small debris which forms around his body like a whirlwind. Once the particles completely forms around Shotaro's body, a gust swirling wind emitted as he is now transformed.

His body is encased in a slim and yet hard body armor like suit, he wear wristbands, ankle bands and rounded shoulder pads, a rounded upside down hexagon shape chest armor and a single silver scarf on his right side. The oddest thing about his suit was that it was split by a silver line from his head to his crotch with a small thin black gap on the center; his left side was black, wearing purple wristbands, ankle bands. His right half was green with yellow wristbands, ankle bands. His helmet has two large red insect like eyes and a long silver letter W shape logo on his forehead. Shotaro became Kamen Rider W's body while Philip is now W's mind.

Eiji tilted the belt at an angle and pulled the OOO Scanner from its holder and scanned it over his belt, creating a red, yellow and green energy ring on the belt while crossing his other arm across his chest.

"Henshin!" he said placing the OOO Scanner over his chest. As he did a vertical circle with several large holographic spinning Core Medals appear over his head, another but a horizontal one spins around his chest and a smaller horizontal one spins on his legs.

 _ **TAKA!**_ _ **(Translate: Hawk)**_

 _ **TORA!**_ _ **(Translate: Tiger)**_

 _ **BATTA!(Translate: Grasshopper)**_

The spinning holographic Medals begin to slow down until it projects the images of the Hawk, Tiger and Grasshopper Medals in front of Eiji.

 _ **TA-**_ _ **TO-**_ _ **BA!**_ _ **TA**_ _ **TO**_ _ **BA!**_ _ **TA-**_ _ **TO-**_ _ **BA!**_

The three Medal images emerged into one and places itself on Eiji's chest, making his body engulf with a golden light before it dies down just as quick, revealing Eiji's Rider armor. His armor is mostly black in color with round shoulder pads, he wears yellow gauntlets with three blades folded backwards on his forearms with a yellow line goes up to his shoulders, green shoes with three green pieces on his black grieves with a green kneepads connected by a green line reaching up to his chest. His helmet face was a red bird fanning it wings with a red gem on the forehead as the bird's beak along with large green compound eyes, the most unique thing about his armor is that his chest armor is a large ring circle which was split into three sections, on the top is a flying red hawk, the center was a large yellow tiger face and on the bottom was a green grasshopper face. This is Kamen Rider OOO infamous Tatoba Combo.

Then Gentarou flipped the last switches on his belt as he placed his right hand on this belt's lever and his left hand in front of him clenched into a fist.

 _ **Three! Two! One!**_

The belt counts down as Gentaro saids "Henshin!" before he pulled the lever on his belt and threw his right hand into the air. Smoke filled the air as a blue energy floating ring device appeared above Gentaro's head as the hovering device creates a blue cylinder energy around his body which glows brightly before it died down, revealing Gentaro as he swift his right hand back down, but this time in his armor. His body suit is white with several black lines on it, resembling to an astronaut's space suit, square shoulder pads, white gloves and shoes, wears white gauntlet and grieves, his left forearm has a black square, his right forearm has an orange circle, his left foreleg has a yellow triangle and his right leg has a blue letter X. His helmet is a shape of a rocket with two small fins act as ears, two orange insect eyes with two antennas like eyebrows and a white rocket pack on his back. This is Kamen Rider Fourze.

Haruto flipped his belt's hand to the left as the Driver rang out.

 _ **SHABADOOBIE! TATCHI HENSHIN~SHABADOOBIE TACHI HENSHIN!**_

The jingle repeats as Haruto calls out "Henshin!" as he placed his left hand over his belt, quickly throwing his hand to the left afterward.

 _ **FLAME! PLEASE! HII! HII! HII HII HII!**_

Wizard's magic circle formed at his left and passed through him, forming his red Flame Style Wizard armor.

Last but not least Kouta held up his Orange Lockseed "Henshin!" Kouta yelled as he click opens the Lockseed.

 _ **ORANGE!**_

The Lockseed calls out as Kouta spun left and right and held his Lockseed up high as a round zipper opened up above him and came out a large mechanical orange fruit which floated in the air. Kouta placed his Lock Seed in his belt and slammed the lock into place.

 _ **LOCK ON!**_

The Driver announce as it emits Japanese's trumpets and a techno beat sounds from Kouta's belt as he grabbed the knife attachment and sliced open the Lockseed.

 _ **SOIYA!**_

The belt announce as the floating orange crash onto Kouta's shoulders as it covers his head before it emits a liquid like substance that forms into a blue body suit with a gold line grieves, gauntlet with gold wristbands as this is called the Rider Wear suit.

 _ **ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI, ON STAGE!**_

 _ **(Translate: Orange Arms! The path of blossom on stage!)**_

The mechanical orange folded out and down until it forms into an armor which reveals Kouta's helmet as it completes the transformation. His chest is now an orange armore with two folded orange shoulder pads, his helmet resembles a samurai's helmet with a gold crescent like symbol on his forehead, two gold armor piece like ears, a three point silver toothy mouth and a single visor like eye resembles a half slice orange, for the final touch a sword with a black handle and the blade is a half slice orange called the Daidaimaru appears on Kouta's right hand. He is now Kamen Rider Gaim.

The Kamen Riders all stood in a line as the Kaijins were shocked at their transformation which also makes them momentarily stop their assault.

W extended his left hand and pointed it at the Kaijins "Now, count up your crimes." he announced.

OOO makes a fighting stance, looking like as if he's about to pounce.

Fourze brought his arms close to his chest and crouched down before he threw his arms up and shouted "Space Is Here! I'm Kamen Rider Fourze! Let's settle this man to man!" he states his point by smoothing his hand against his helmet and pointing at the enemies.

Wizard raised his left hand, showing his Flame Style Wizard Ring "Now, it's showtime".

Gaim pulled a black sword called the Musou Saber out of the holder on the left side of his belt and attached it's end to the DaiDaimaru's sword as he yelled "This is my stage now!" he announced.

Twilight, the Princesses and even the guards looked at the Kamen Riders in total awe. Even with all they had seen and a little demonstration from Haruto, they had never seen warriors like them before.

W looked back to Twilight "Look after my body for me please," he said with Philip's voice and his right eye flashes. Twilight looked at W confused before she nodded.

"Let's go!" OOO yelled as he and the other Kamen Riders roar into battle.

 **And there you go! Sorry that the Ed's aren't in this chapter and also sorry about the cliffhanger…AGAIN. BladeSpark from FimFicton always leave chapters of his stories as cliffhangers. But like I said, the Eds will have their glorious moment to shine when the time comes and please leave your reviews of which Kamen Rider designs do you like in this chapter and how much you guys know about the Kamen Rider series?**


	9. Chapter 9: Riders kicking flanks!

**Author's Note: And I'm back with another chapter, if you guys are wondering why Shining Armor was acting like a jerk, it was because that in the original Kamen Rider/MLP: Battle for Equestria written by BladeSpark along with co-authors BronyRanger and Friends of Bronies in FimFiction wanted to give Shining Armor character development because they though his character will be overshadowed by Princess Cadence in the following series.**

 **But sadly he's still going to be an annoyance in this chapter, for now only as his character will develop in the near end. Also were going to get a sneak peek on the Arayan guys testing out their new magical items that will be useful in the battle latter on.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed Edd n Eddy, My Little Pony, Kamen Rider and an extension to Total Drama.**

The scene changes back into the throne room of the Crystal Empire, we can see Princess Cadence sitting on her throne with a worry face while the Arayan pony visitors are either sitting on couches to wait while Eddy was walking in a circle around the room.

"Why do I feel like we are missing some action pact fighting right now?" Eddy said in mix of worry and anticipation.

"I don't know about you Eddy, but I still can't help to feel that the Changeling Queen might have an advantage that the Princesses are not aware of." Prince Eddward said with concern.

"Well whatever Chrysalis had in plan, I just hoped that Twilight and her new allies could handle it. Speaking of new allies, I wondered what they are or what they look like." Princess Cadence said in curiosity.

Prince Eddward shrugs "Guess we'll never know." He said as he looks around the room and noticed something off "Hey, where are Duncan and Taro? I could have sworn that there were here a few minutes ago."

"That is peculiar my royal Prince, Rolf was certain that the once delinquent Duncan and the Taro-boy were present in the room along will all of us." Rolf said with confusion.

Unnoticed to them, Duncan and Taro are still in the room along with them, but their bodies are apparently transparent like as they are giggling.

"Yo Duncan! These phantom cloaks work after all. Not only we can't be seen, but we're also can't be touch or heard by anyone." Taro said with excitement.

Duncan nodded "Yeah, that's why they're called phantom cloaks! The only ones who could hear, see and feel our presence are either ghost or another pony wearing a phantom robe like us!" He points out.

"Is that so huh guys?" A voice said which shocked the two before they turned to where the voice belong to, revealing Eddy who is also wearing a phantom cloak.

"I have a sneaky suspicion that you guys would pull something like this behind our backs." Eddy said with a smirk.

Duncan and Taro looks at Eddy with nervousness "H-Hey Eddy…Were-were just testing out these magical artifacts to see whether if they worked properly or not." Duncan said in defense.

Taro nodded "Yeah, just in case if those alien monsters decided to attack here." He added.

Eddy looks at the two with a smile "Well it looks like the phantom cloaks works perfectly fine. I think you guys have enough fun." He decided.

The two sighs in sadness before they take of the cloaks along with Eddy before they reappear physically back to the room. The beanie hat prince along with Ed, Rolf and Princess Cadence saw the three returning.

"There you guys are! Where have the two of you been?" Prince Eddward said.

Eddy smirked "They just testing out our new magical artifacts just to make sure they're worked properly." He explains.

"Well it's good to know that you guys aren't just messing around." The maniac prince said.

Duncan and Taro chuckles "Well, maybe we haven't messing around yet." Duncan stated which cause everyone in the room to roll their eyes.

-0000-

The scene then changes back to the deck of the XII ship as the Kamen Riders charged at the kaijin attackers.

"Amazing," Twilight said with amazement as she and the Princesses watched the Riders battle.

Wizard had turned his WizarSwordGun into its sword mode and was slashing Kaijin left and right. OOO claws have folded from his forearm and giving claw slashes on the kaijins.

W was fighting barehanded against the Kaijins. As his fists and kicks connected, a burst of green energy wind would be produced, adding more damage to his attacks.

Fourze then press a switch on a blue Astroswitche on his belt.

 ** _LAUNCHER~ON!_**

Fourze's belt rang out as a large blue machinery containing five rocket launchers appeared on his right leg and fired rockets at the Kaijin. Unfortunately, the rockets were flying randomly, one of them exploding just a few feet away from Gaim as he was tossed back by the explosion.

"Oops!" Fourze said shock as he uses his rocket pack to fly towards Gaim and caught him in time. Fourze then place Gaim back on the ground safely as Gaim slightly stumbled.

"Watch it with those things man! You nearly blew me up," Gaim scolded.

Fourze rubbed the side of his helmet in embarrassment "Sorry man. I forgot I need to use Radar with this thing," Fourze said as he activated a black Astroswitch on his belt.

 ** _RADAR ~ ON!_**

On Fourze's left arm appeared a black and white disc like object resembling a satellite dish called a Radar Module. He points it at the Kaijin and after a few seconds, the device was locked onto them.

"Take this!" Fourze yelled as he once again fired rockets at the Kaijin, this time it was hitting his marks perfectly.

"HaHa! Now that's more like it," Gaim credited as he used his Daidaimaru attached Musou Saber Naginata and slashed a few of the Kaijins. As the Riders attacks are effective on the monsters which can be indicated by sparks flying off their bodies.

"This is incredible. They fight with such skill and strength. I haven't seen fighting like this for a very long time" Princess Celestia remarked.

Princess Luna nodded "We agree Sister. They are truly fierce warriors. They fight these monsters as if they were nothing." she said.

Shining Armor gritted his teeth and charged forward, causing Twilight to gasp "Shiny! What are you doing!?" Twilight yelled in shocked.

"This is my ship, and I'm gonna protect it and you!" Shining Armor yelled as he fired blasts of magic at the Kaijin. The Kaijin noticed the new enemy and began charging toward Shining Armor. Before they could reach him however, they all stopped as sparks exploded off their chests, Shining looked to see that Wizard had fired at them with his WizardswordGun.

"Captain, please let us handle this." Wizard said as he fired a few more shots at the Kaijin.

"Back off! I'm not gonna let you Riders upstage me on my own ship, and especially not in front of my sister," Shining stated as he blasted one of the kaijins with his magic, knocking it off of the ship.

Wizard sighed "Don't blame on us if you get hurt." Wizard said as he fire at a Kaijin trying to sneak up on him.

As the Kamen Riders fought, they saw that more Kaijins were coming toward the ship from the skies.

"Guys! Were goanna had to change tactics here." OOO said as he replaced the Tiger and Grasshopper medals on his belt with two red Core Medals, one with an image of a peacock and the other was an image of a condor. Eiji pulled the OOO Scanner from his belt and scanned the Medals.

 ** _TAKA! (Translate: Hawk)_**

 ** _KUJAKU!(Translate: Peacock)_**

 ** _CONDOR!_**

The spinning holographic medals appear again, this time a three row image of red Core Medals are aligned before immerging into one image and places itself on OOO's chest again.

 ** _TA~JA~DOL~!_**

Red energy flames spreads around him as his Rider armor is now changed. His armor is now entirely red, with red armored legs with one yellow horn on the front and two longer horns on the heel of the shoes. His shoulders have three red wing shaped shoulder pads, his forearm is now wing shaped. His helmet have a much fiercer appearance as it look more hawk like shape with a yellow beak on his forehead and red eyes, covered by a red visor. His circular chest armor now has an image of a red phoenix and on his left arm is a red circle disc like shield called the Taja Spinner, OOO is now in his Tajadol Combo.

OOO struck a quick pose before a pair of red feathered wings sprouted from his back and he flew towards the enemy in the sky. Wizard and Fourze looked at each other before nodding.

"Can't let him have all the fun." Wizard said as he replaced the ruby Flame Style ring on his left hand with a green emerald Wizard Ring.

"Right!" Fourze said as he removed the Rocket Switch on his belt and replaced it with the larger Rocket Switch.

Wizard switch his belt to the left side and placed his hand over the belt.

 **HURRICANE, PLEASE! FU~FU! FU~FU~FU~FU!**

 **(Translate: Hurricane, Please! Wind~Wind! Wind~Wind~Wind~Wind!)**

A green windy magic circle appears above Wizards head as he jump up high into it, as he passes through the magic circle, his armor is now green triangular cut emeralds, meaning he is now in his Hurricane Style Form.

 **ROCKET SUPER!**

Fourze inserts his new Astroswitch on the right side of the belt before pressing it.

 **ROCKET~ON!**

Fourze's suit is now entirely orange except for his forelegs which stays the same and blue eyes and two large orange rockets appearing on his hands, this is his Rocket States.

"LET'S GO!" Fourze yelled as the two rockets on his arms ignited and he flew into the air. Wizard nodded as he followed suit as an emerald wind propelling him up and towards the Kaijins.

In the air, OOO, Fourze, and Wizard engaged the Kaijins in an aerial combat.

OOO fired fire balls at the Kaijin using his Taja Spinner weapon, his legs then turned into large condor like talons to rip the Kaijin apart. With his speed and raw power, OOO was making quick work of the Kaijin.

Fourze was flying swiftly at the Kaijin. Fourze didn't so much fight the Kaijin, instead he rams into them with his the two rockets on his hand and the sheer force of the impact was enough to destroy many of them.

Wizard appears to be performing some sort of aerial ballet. In his hand he held his WizarSwordGun in its sword mode, slashing and hacking away at the Kaijin as he flipped and spun through the air.

Back on the deck of the ship, W and Gaim were making quick work of the rest of the Kaijins. However, they were hindered by the inclusion of Shining Armor. The unicorn was certainly holding his own against the Kaijin, but the Riders could see he was tiring and they were also concern to use their full strength for fear of harming him.

Gaim and W stood back to back "We need to finish this quick. Wanna give us a hand newbie?" W asked and Gaim respond with a nod as he pulls out a Lockseed with a strawberry on it and W produced a yellow Gaia Memory with a crescent moon on it. They removed their respective transformation items from their belts and replaced them with the new ones.

 **LUNA!**

He then removes the Cyclone Memory from his Driver and inserts the new yellow Memory into it and opens it up again.

 **LUNA!** **JOKER!**

Double's right half is now yellow and suddenly his right arm stretch to incredible length as he uses it as a whip to swatted the kaijins away, he did the same with his right leg as he does a kick which cause his right leg to extend and swatted more of the monsters.

 **ICHIGO!**

 **(Translate: Strawberry)**

Gaim's armor dissipated as he removed his Orange Lockseed and replaced it with the strawberry Lockseed. Above Gaim the zipper portal reopens revealing a strawberry armor floating above him. Gaim placed the lock into the belt and locked it into place.

 **LOCK ON!**

The belt rang out as he grabbed the knife attachment and cut opens the Lockseed.

 **SOIYA!**

It called out as the armor then dropped onto Gaim's shoulders and begins to fold itself.

 **ICHIGO ARMS! SHUSHUTTO SPARK!**

 **(Translate: Strawberry Arms! Swooshing Spark!)**

When the armor had fully formed, Gaim's armor now had a more streamlined Strawberry themed armor with his right shoulder shaped of a bottom of a strawberry and his left shoulder is a shape of a top Strawberry, he also had two strawberry themed throwing knives in his hands, which he throws at the Kaijin army.

W decided to kick things up a notch as he removes the black Joker Memory from his Driver and pulls out a blue Gaia Memory with an image of a gun resembling a letter T on it.

 **TRIGGER!**

The Gaia Memory called out as he inserts it where the Joker Gaia Memory was.

 **LUNA! TRIGGER!**

W left side then turns blue as a blue gun like weapon appears on his left chest called the Trigger Magnum, he then removes the Magnum from his chest and fires several yellow energy blast at the Kaijins.

As the battle began to wind down, the Riders all decided it was time to end the fight. Unfortunately, Shining Armor was still in the way. As Kaijin charged at him, they were stopped by Gaim as he blasted them with the Musou Saber and threw his Ichigo Kunai. Gaim landed in front of Shining Armor.

"Out of my way Rider! I don't need your help!" Shining demanded. His words were invalidated however as he began to stumble, Gaim looked down a moment before he moved swiftly at Shining Armor.

"Sorry about this Captain." Gaim said as he then slams a frying pan on Shining head which immediately knock him out and lose consciousness.

Gaim then looked at the frying pan on his hand "What the!? Where did this frying pan come from!?" Gaim said in confusion, but shortly he shrugs it off for now "Oh well!" He said as he throws the frying pan away and quickly picks up Shining Armor's limp body "Catch!" he called out as he threw Shining Armor towards Twilight and the Princesses. Thankfully Twilight noticed it and caught her brother in her magic.

Gaim turned around and gave a thumbs up to W as W nodded and looked back to the Kaijin. "Time for the finisher." W said as he removed the Trigger Memory from his belt and placed it into the Trigger Magnum as the other Riders began to prepare for their respective final attacks.

 **TRIGGER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

The Trigger Magnum called out as W flips the bottom of the magnum up, making the Magnum a lot larger as a shrill noise began to fill the air.

OOO then opens the lid of the Taja Spinner which reveals seven round circles as he tilt his Driver straight before removing all three of his Red Core Medals and place it into the circles on his Taja Spinner before he closes the lid of the weapon. OOO's then grabs the OOO scanner from his belt and place it right in front of the Taja Spinner as it emits a clanging scanning noise as he swifts the Scanner through the weapon.

 **TAKA!**

 **KUJAKU!**

 **CONDOR!**

 **GIN-GIN-GIN! GIGA SCAN!**

The Taja Spinner ran out as OOO's body completely engulfed by immense fire as the fire then forms into an enormous phoenix like bird as he flies up high.

Fourze willed his right arm away from the rocket so he could pull the black lever on his belt.

 **ROCKET! LIMIT BREAK!**

As his belt rang out, Fourze turns his right arm back into a rocket before he began to spins quickly in the air.

Wizard then opens the black palm on his WizarSwordGun as it emits another repeating jingle.

 **COME ON A SLASH, SHAKE HANDS! ~ COME ON A SLASH, SHAKE HANDS!**

Wizard then places his left hand on the black palm on the WizarSwordGun to scan his Hurricane Wizard Ring.

 **HURRICANE, SLASH STRIKE! FUU~FUU~FUU! FUU~FUU~FUU!**

Wizard's sword rang out as he stood in a ready stance in front of the kaijins.

Gaim removes the Ichigo Lockseed from his Driver before placing it on his Muso Saber and lock it in place.

 **LOCK ON! 1, 10, 100! ICHIGO CHARGE!**

The Musou Saber rang out as Gaim ran his finger along the blade, readying himself for his final attack.

Then as if the Kamen Riders had it planned, they each initiated their final attack.

"Trigger Full Burst!" W announce as he shot several giant yellow homing energy blast at the kaijins.

"AAAHHH! Seiya!" OOO roars as the phoenix energy aura screeches like a real phoenix as he changed at the kaijins. The fiery infernal of the phoenix aura around OOO body was more than enough to incinerate the kaijins as he fly pass them.

"Rider Tailspin Crusher!" Fourze yells as he spun rapidly into a giant fiery orange spiral like drill towards the kaijins.

"Finale!" Wizard added as a green swirling wind formed around his sword. Wizard swung his sword, sending a giant green whirlwind slash at the Kaijin.

"Seiha!" Gaim finishes as he slashed his sword into the air, creating a giant holographic throwing knife before it scatters into a numerous of strawberry throwing knives which rains down at the remaining kaijins.

Numerous explosions rocked the ship as the Rider's final attacks are connected; destroying all of the kaijins in an instant as the three Princesses embrace themselves. When the smoke finally cleared, they saw that all the Riders were back on the deck of the ship. Their backs were turned to them.

Then the Kamen Riders all turned around like bad asses as they stood in a line.

"Are you all okay?" Gaim asked. The three Princess simply and slowly nodded as the Riders sighed in relief and fatigue.

"That was...that was..." Twilight shutters as she tries to say.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" another voice called out as Spike suddenly appeared between Twilight and the Princesses and ran up to the Riders and began goes into a complete fanboy mode as he was gushing over them.

Spike's outburst snapped Twilight out of her awed daze and she immediately gained an annoyed look.

"Spike! What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay in Ponyville where it's safe," Twilight called out in anger.

Spike stopped gushing over the Riders for a moment and walked over to Twilight "I'm sorry Twilight, I..." Spike tried to say before W interjected.

"I hate to interrupt, but perhaps we can have this discussion inside. We all need some rest," W said in Phillip's voice. Twilight glared at her assistant one more time before she nodded to W and they all went inside.

After they all went inside, the Riders returning to their civilian forms and Philip and Shining Armor regains their consciousness. Twilight use her magic to pulled Spike's ear as she sat him down for one of her classic lectures.

"Spike the dragon! I cannot BELIEVE that you would pull something like this." Twilight scolded as she circled her assistant, Spike looking down dejectedly, trembling a bit.

"Do you have any idea what kind of danger you've put yourself in? You've seen what those monsters can do." Twilight said, leaving Spike said nothing as he continued to tremble. "Well? What do you have to say for yourself young dragon?" Twilight said with sternness as Spike still said nothing.

"Miss Twilight, don't you think you're being a bit harsh on him?" Eiji interrupts as Twilight gave him a glare only a protective sister could give and surely Eiji shrunk as he backs away.

Twilight then turns to her brother "Shiny, can you teleport Spike back to-" she said but was interrupted by Spike.

"NO!" Spike interrupted which everyone looked at him in surprise.

"What?" Twilight said with a sharp edge to her voice.

Spike stood up and said "I'm not going back to Ponyville".

Twilight looked with an annoyed face "Spike, this is not up for discussion. You are going back and that's-" she argues but was interrupted again.

"NO! I'm not going back and you can't make me!" Spike said in a ranging tone.

"Spike..." Twilight said with surprise.

"No! You are not leaving me this time. Every time you and the others went on dangerous adventures you would always leave me behind to look after everything. Most of the time I was happy to do it." He admitted it before continuing "But not this time. I may not be strong like you, the Princesses or the Riders, but I'm not just going to sit by and do nothing." Spike demanded his point.

"Spike, I..." Twilight merely said.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was every time you and our friends go off saving Equestria !? Risking your necks against Nightmare Moon, Discord, Chrysalis. Every time I was always so worried I felt like my heart would break." Spike admitted his sorrow.

Twilight thought about Spike's words. It was true that Spike usually got put on the sidelines, but Twilight had always had a good reason. She had never wanted him to come to harm because of her, she was so scared she would lose her best friend.

"And now when our friends are in danger and the world is in some of the worst trouble it's ever been in, you want me to just stay behind and do nothing!? Not this time! I'm not leaving and you can't make me!" Spike said with a few tears on his eyes.

Twilight and everyone else sat stunned at Spike's outburst. The Princesses had never seen Spike act this way before and Twilight especially had never seen Spike this distraught.

"They're my friends too, and I want to help save them. I know I can't do much, but I still want to fight." Spike said as he shuddered.

The room was tense as Spike waited for Twilight's reaction. She did the only thing she thought she should do. She hugged her young assistant. Spike looked shocked as Twilight hugged him and not before long she broke the hug.

"Okay Spike, you can stay. But you have stick by either me, the Princesses, the Riders, or Shining Armor at all times. Am I clear?" Twilight stated.

Spike looked at her and smiled "Crystal," Spike said as he hugged Twilight, Princess Celestia smiled at her student and the young dragon. Normally this would have been a picture perfect moment.

That is, until Gentaro began to cry, rubbing his eyes on his sleeve "That's…That's so...That's so beautiful! It makes me cry!" Gentarou yelled as he hugged the closest person next to him, which just happened to be Kouta who merely patted Gentaro on the back.

The control panel on the bridge began to beep, Shining Armor going up to it to examine it "We're about to land in Canterlot. I'll rally the troops." Shining Armor said as he put his helmet back on and prepared his troops.

"Ever the serious one isn't he." Haruto whispers as he rose to his feet. The three Princesses and the Riders followed Shining Armor onto the deck.

-0000-

After a few minutes, all of Shining's troops who were still able to fight were assembled. Though some had injuries from the previous attack still stood. In front of them stood Shining Armor, Celestia and Luna, Twilight, and the Riders.

"ATTENTION!" Shining yelled. Immediately his troops stood perfectly straight, eyes forward.

Princess Celestia stepped forward, clearing her throat "Brave soldiers! Equestria is faced with a dire threat. Chrysalis and this Foundation X have taken our capitol and attacked our home. Will you stand for this!?" Celestia said sounding like a war general.

"NO MA'AM!" They yelled.

"You all are valiant warriors. I have no doubt in my mind you will fight your hardest to defend our nation. However, as you have seen, the enemy is stronger than anything we have faced before. Alone, we stand no chance!" The sun princess said making some of the soldiers looked down, remembering the recent battle.

"BUT FEAR NOT BRAVE WARRIORS!" Princess Luna yelled using the Canterlot Voice. Everyone covered their ears as the Celestial Princess shot her sister a look.

Luna with embarrassment "Sorry" she softly said "But fear not brave warriors, for we are not alone. To combat this threat, we have summoned the six warriors you see before you. The Kamen Riders!" Luna said as she waved a hoof at the Riders. The Riders stared at the soldiers before them with confidence.

"As you have seen, they possess strength and skill unrivaled by even we Princesses. They will help us in our battle. We ask you brave soldiers of Equestria, the finest soldiers in the land, will you stand with them!?" Princess Luna yell.

The soldiers saluted and yelled "WITH HONOR MA'AM!"

"Then ready yourselves mighty soldiers of Equestria, for today, we take back our capitol, our home. Today were taking back Canterlot!" Princess Celestia declares as the soldiers pounded their spears on the ground and yelled in agreement.

"Next time I should readjust the voice." Princess Luna thought with embarrassment.

A few moments later, Twilight was looking down with a nervous look on her face. Shotaro was first to noticed it.

"Problem Twilight?" he asked with the other Riders looked over curiously.

Twilight with a worry face "I'm just worried. We don't know what Chrysalis has in store. Plus...what if my friends are-" she said, but was interrupted by Haruto.

"Stop!" Haruto said as he knelt down in front of her "That kind of talk leads to nothing but doubts and despair. The second you start talking like that, you start to lose hope; and I refuse to let that happen." Haruto said. Twilight looked at the mage, her eyes watering a bit. "Never give up hope Twilight. Your friends are alive, and we will save them." Haruto said showed off one of his Wizard Rings "And we Kamen Riders don't go back on promises." Haruto said.

Twilight looked at the other Riders smiling and nodding in agreement. Twilight wiped a stray tear with a hoof "Thank you everyone." Twilight said with a grateful smile.

"Ahem!" someone said behind them. They turned to see Shining Armor who was glaring at the Riders "Just thought I'd let you know we're about to land in Canterlot. Get ready Riders," Shining said as he turned to return to his troops.

The Riders and Twilight looked out across the city as it was in shambles with fire burning everywhere. There were no ponies in sight. Canterlot looked like little more than a burning ruin now.

Twilight looked down at the city as her worried expression came back _"Please be okay "_ she thought.

-000000-

Meanwhile on Foundation X space ship, we can see the Queen Chrysalis with a ranging face as she scolds at her partner Retsu.

"I thought you said that there would be no problems!? You never mentioned anything about these Kamen Riders!" Chrysalis yelled as Retsu stood, calmly taking the changeling queen's assault.

"You said these Kaijin of yours were unstoppable, but those Riders defeated them like they were mere foals! How are you planning to fix this Retsu!?" Chrysalis scolded while Retsu readjusted his glasses.

"While I will admit the appearance of those damnable Riders were… unexpected" He said as he gritted his teeth at the last sentence "I can assure you that our plans will still work." he calmly stated.

"And how in pray tell are we going to accomplish that!?" Chrysalis growled.

Retsu smiles evilly back "Did you forgot Chrysalis, we still have our trump card." Retsu said as a door opened to reveal five lab tables. On the tables were five bodies covered with white cloth.

Chrysalis then has an evil smile appeared on her face. "Ah, I see. You're quite right Retsu. Even with the Riders by her side, little Twilight won't stand a chance against _this_ enemy." Chrysalis chuckles as the bodies began to rise from the tables.

 **AND CUT! Yelp, this chapter was a lot longer than I'm anticipated. I hoped my explanation on Shining Armor's annoyance reassures you guys more and I hope you guys don't mind Spike involving with the battle as well.**

 **And I know making the Col-de-sac guys left out the fight is a pain to you guys but like I said they will have their time to shine later on in the story and it will be glorious! Especially when the Kamen Riders are in a tight situation and if you guys are wondering what the Kamen Rider forms and attacks look like, just search it up in Google.**

 **As always, leave a review and let me know what you guys thought about this chapter and I'll see you guys next time.**


	10. Chapter 10: Begin the patrol (Part 1)

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! I know that it's been a long while since I last updated this story, but high school is my most important priority, especially now that my graduation day would only be 7 months from now and BladeSpark from FimFiction is even busier than I am with his life in college and now he's beginning to write his first novel for his career as a writer, so I don't heard from him as much, but he promised that he'll try his best to work on it like I do.**

 **For now here is the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed Edd n Eddy, My Little Pony, Kamen Rider and by extension Total Drama**

As the XVII moves in closer to Canterlot City, finding a safe place to land, in the ship Princess Celestia now noticed that daytime seems to be rather long as she remembers that the day should be ended by now.

"Luna, I think it's time to brought night forward." She said to her sister.

"Aye." the Lunar Princess respond as both their horns glow with their magic. Shotaro and Philip noticed their act and walked up to them.

"Hey um, Princesses. What are you doing?" Shotaro asked which caught the attention of the four other Riders as they looked as intrigued.

Twilight walked up to him "Oh didn't anypony tell you? Princess Celestia has the magic to raised the sun, while Luna raises the moon to create day and night." she answered.

Shotaro and the other Riders looked at Twilight with wide eyes in shocked. "EEHH!?" they called out.

"T-T-They c-c-can m-m-move the sun and moon!?" Gentarou said with shocked.

"H-H-How powerful are their magic!?" Haruto asked in astonishment.

"BUT THAT'S REMOTELY IMPOSSIBLE!" said the baffled Philip "The Sun is not supposed to move and it's gravitational pull on the Earth is the cause for it to rotate around the Sun which what creates the effect of night and day and the Moon is supposed to revolved around the planet due to Earth's gravitational pull." Philip yells in disbelief "How can you just simply moved them!?" he said in shocked and yet excitement.

Twilight stares at the Riders, more specifically Philip as she's a little confused to what Philip's trying to said, but Kouta suddenly jumped in.

"Guys! Remember, this is an entirely different dimension from where we from, this world may not work the same way as ours." Kouta said as he raised his two hands down to calm the others.

Eiji nodded "He's right, right now we should be focusing more important matters, stopping Chrysalis and Foundation X." he said.

Philip sighs "Fine." he respond and looks back at Twilight "But as soon as we've defeat them, you need to tell me how magic works here!" Philip said as he placed his fingers on his chip with a huge grin, Twilight finds it a little unnerving until Shotaro moves Philip from Twilight's gaze.

"Sorry about him, his obsession on learning new things can get a little out of hand sometimes." Shotaro said as he jabs his thumb at Philip as Philip gives a smirk look at Shotaro.

Twilight chuckles a little from their responses as she remembers Shotaro mentioning Philip's strange behavior before the fight moments ago (Chapter 8).

Moments later, the Sun slowly sets and the moon begin to rise as the afternoon slowly became dusk as the Princesses horns stop glowing as they sigh and turned to looked back at them as the two noticed the Riders look of amazement.

"What?" ask the Lunar Princess.

"Wow! I guess what Twilight said is true." Kouta said with wonder.

"Amazing." Eiji said with awe.

"That's quite an impressive spell." Haruto commented.

"The moon is here!" Gentaro cheered with a huge smile as he raised both his arms up high in a fist.

Philip makes an even larger smile "I need to know how this world's magic works!" he thought to himself. While Shotaro looks at his partner as he knows all too well what that smile means.

the Celestial Princess giggle "Seems that our world is as intriguing to you Riders." she said.

"Everypony, were landing." the voice of the Royal Captain called out, the Princesses, Spike and the Riders stared at the glass window as the XVII begins to land.

* * *

Finally the XVII had landed nearby Canterlot City, everyone in the ship had now assembled at the front entrance of the ship as all of the Royal Guards lined up, while Spike, Shining Armor, the Princesses and the Riders are in front of them.

"Alright soldiers, we are going to be splitting up into five squads. Each squad will be lead by a Rider and either one of the Princesses, myself, or Spike. Keep the ranks tightened up and let the Riders handle any Kaijin that appear. Your job is to aid civilians and to lessen collateral damage. Are we clear?" Shining Armor command his troops.

Shining Armor's troops saluted him, causing a low rumble "YES SIR!" they said.

Shining Armor smiled at his troops proudly as they had always been a heroic bunch as they willing to fight along side with him and to stand up for all of Equestria. They were his brothers and sisters just as much as Twilight was.

"Alright, the squads will go as follow." Celestia began. Celestia had donned her golden armor, which she had not worn in centuries. Luna and Twilight were likewise encased in purple and dark blue armor respectively. Even though Spike's scales acted as protection enough, he had been fitted with light plate as an extra layer of protection.

"I will be heading Squad One alongside with W. Princess Luna will lead Squad Two along with Fourze. Squad Three will be lead by Spike alongside OOO. Squad Four will be headed by Princess Twilight Sparkle and Gaim. Finally, Squad Five will be lead by Shining Armor and Wizard. Is everypony clear on their assignments?" she ask.

"YES MA'AM!" the soldiers shouted.

Beside her, Shining Armor grumbled as the Alicorn noticed his act "Is there a problem Captain Armor?" Celestia said.

Shining Armor looked at the Princess with an angered expression "With all due respect Princess, might I request pairing up with another Rider? That Wizard Rider offend me to no end. Perhaps he would be better suited for-" he didn't finished saying as Celestia interrupted.

"Shining Armor, are you saying that my decisions aren't the best ones ?" Celestia asked with a dangerous edge in it.

Shining Armor looked at her as fear slowly getting into him "N-no Princess. I merely think that-"

"Shining Armor you have been acting nothing but being hostile to the Riders ever since they have arrived." said the celestial princess as she turn to the Riders "They are our allies, no. OUR friends." She said as she turned back to Shining Armor "And I would expect the Captain of the Loyal Guard to show them the respect they deserve." Celestia said as if she was scolding a child. Shining begins to slightly shiver at her words.

"Now whatever grudge you have against the Riders I expect you to get over it and work with them. Otherwise I will have to send you back to the Crystal Empire to guard the Arayan guest. Understood!?" She scolded .

Shining Armor gritted his teeth and said "As you wish, Princess". Shining saluted Celestia as he went to prepare for the fighting.

Haruto walked over to Celestia."Princess, I'm not so sure if it'll be alright for me to work along with him. His rage could get worst for some reason and I'm sorry if this was because of me." Haruto respond softly.

Celestia sighs calmly "It's not your fault. It'll take sometime for him to calm his mind of." the Alicorn Princess reassures.

Haruto bowed and looked back at her "I'll look out for him." he said as he then moves to his position as too with Princess Celestia.

"SOLDIERS!" Shining Armor yelled. "You have your assignments, now form into squads and move out!" Shining yelled. The soldiers pounded their spears on the ground in response. Each of the Riders paired up with their partner for the mission.

"Be prepared everyone. We don't know what Chrysalis have in store for us." Celestia said. Everyone nodded as they faced the city.

"MOVE OUT!" Shining Armor yelled. All at once, the squads set off for the different areas of the city.

* * *

For now, were focusing on Princess Celestia who's marching alongside with Shotaro and Phillip as they trekked through Canterlot with several Royal Guards behind them. Seeing her precious city in such a state nearly brought her to tears. Buildings were partially destroyed, fires were raging everywhere, and destruction littered the streets. So far they had seen only a few changelings, which were quickly dispatched by Celestia herself.

"This is troubling." Celestia said as they continued to march.

"Agreed Princess. I would've expected there to be more Kaijin by now," Philip said with uncertainty.

"Regardless, we can't let our guard down." Shotaro said with seriousness.

Phillip and Celestia nodded in agreement.

Princess Celestia's face contorted with anger "I will make that witch pay for harming my little ponies." she said with malice.

Shotaro then placed a hand on the Princesses shoulder. Celestia found this strange, as she was usually the tallest pony at any given time, with only Luna and Cadance able to match her.

"Calm down Princess. I understand your anger." Shotaro said calmly.

"With all due respect Mister Shotaro, how can you? This city has been my home for so long. I have literally built most of this city with my own hooves. For over a thousand years, I have watched this city grow and flourish. I have watched ponies come and ponies go. This city is more than just a city it is my...my.."Celestia said but was interjected.

"Garden." Shotaro interrupt. Celestia looked up at the detective.

"I could see and understand your pain princess. The city where Phillip and I come from faced danger like this all the time. It broke my heart to see the people in my city fall to darkness." Shotaro said as both Philip and the Celestial princess looked at him.

"To see a place you love, a place filled with memories both good and bad be destroyed...I know that pain all too well." Shotaro said with sorrow and slight grief.

"Mister Shotaro..." Celestia said with worry, looking concern for the detective.

But Shotaro then makes a more confident and proud face "That's the reason why we're here to begin with. To help you and make sure your city no longer has to cry." Shotaro said as he tipped his hat.

Celestia smiled at the detective "The Elements chose you Riders wisely," Celestia said, but her smile was disturbed when suddenly they heard something coming towards them. The three along with the Royal Guards stood up in defense, what appear out of the crumble buildings were a group of three Kaijin, one is a Bird Dopant, the second one was a Chameleon Zodiart and the third is an Elementary Inves.

Shotaro smirks as he walks up "'Bout time they showed up." He said before looking at Philip "Phillip, let's go," Shotaro said as he put on the Double Driver and pulls his Joker Gaia memory out of his pocket.

Phillip closed his book and stood next to Shotaro "I'll admit, I was getting a little bored. This should make things a little more exciting." he said as he produced his Cyclone Gaia memory and press the button to activate it, same with the former.

 **CYCLONE!**

 **JOKER!**

The two then thrust their arm out with their perspective memory in their hands in a W shape fashion.

"Henshin!" they said in unison as they placed their memories in the Driver. Shotaro opened the Driver in a W shape as Philip's limb body fell over, caught by Celestia's magic. Shotaro then opens the Double Driver.

 **CYCLONE! JOKER!**

The belt announces as he ran towards the three Kaijins while a gust of wind form W's armor around him and Philip mind enters into Shotaro's head.

"Now, count up your crimes!" Shotaro and Phillip yelled as W, charging at the Kaijins and pursue to fight.

* * *

The scene now change to Kamen Rider OOO fighting what appears to be a Caitsìth Phantom, the Rider easily dodge his opponent's attacks thanks to his super grasshopper jumping legs and fights back with his long sharp tiger claws, OOO's delivers several slashes on the Phantom as it finally rolls down on the ground in pain.

OOO's then use that time to grab the OOO's Scanner from his belt and scanned it across his tilt OOO's Driver as three holographic images of the Hawk, Tiger, Grasshopper Medals jumps out of the Driver before falling back down into the Driver. **  
**

 **SCANNING CHARGE!**

The belt yell out as OOO's chest armor then channels green energy to his legs, causing his legs to glow bright green and begins to morph, not before long, the Rider's legs are now resembles to a grasshopper legs. OOO's then bends down as his whole body is glowing with the red, yellow and green pattern energy as he jumps up high into the air, once reaching to the apex of his jump, three energy rings appear into the air with the same pattern of red, yellow and green.

The rings then aimed itself at the Kaijin as OOO's descends down with a drop kick through the rings. He passed the red ring which creates a red veil hawk wings on his back, he passes the second ring which creates three yellow energy claw slashes on his arms and when finally passing through the green ring which cause his legs to glow green and all of the three rings to appear at the bottom of OOO's feet.

"SEIYA!" OOO's roared as he unleashed his signature Rider kick, the Tatoba kick onto the Caitsìth Phantom as it just about to recovered from it's injuries, causing it to explode. OOO's then stopped for a moment to breath and he looked at the aftermath of the battle that had just occurred. Guards were getting civilians out of a building that had been overrun by changelings and Kaijin. Thankfully the Rider was there and had managed to destroyed them.

OOO's then tipped his belt up straight, canceling his transformation and reverting him back to Eiji. A unicorn guard approached him and saluted. Eiji found it odd to have a pony salute him, but he went along with it to be polite.

"All civilians have been cleared from the building and accounted for. Thankfully only minor injuries were sustained," the guard reported.

Eiji smiles that the citizens are now alright "Good. Get them somewhere safe." Eiji said.

The guard saluted him once more "Yes sir, OOO sir," he said as he trotted off.

Spike who was on the side saw everything as he walked up to Eiji with a huge grin "That was so cool Eiji. I wish I had powers like yours!" Spike fanboy with full blast.

Eiji smiled at the little dragon's compliment "Thank you Spike." he said but then his face looked sightly sad "..But these powers comes at a great cost." he reveals as he looked down in grief as he remembers the painful side effects he faced when using it carelessly and hearing about the fate of the previous user.

Spike noticed it and deflated. "Sorry...I didn't think about that ." Spike said with slight regret.

Eiji then kneel down to Spike's height and patted the young dragon on the head "No need to apologize Spike. These powers may be costly, but I've been able to help so many people with them. That's more than enough reason for me to take the risks I do." Eiji said with a reassuring smile.

Spike smiled back at the Rider "Thanks Eiji. But there's one thing that's been bugging me though." he said.

"What's that?" Eiji asked curiously.

"Well, when you guys were fighting the Kaijin back on the ship, everyone else said a cool catch phrase. Why didn't you?" Spike asked.

As soon as Spike asked that, Eiji's face saddened as he crouched into a fetal position as he's starting to draw little circles on the ground.

"Did I touch a nerve?" Spike asked with worry.

Eiji sighs "Everyone's got a catchphrase. Shotaro and Phillip sempai, even my kouhais have cool catchphrases. I kept telling Ankh that we should think of one but all he did was calling me an idiot and smack me." Eiji rambled as he put his head against his knees and wailed. "I want a cool catch phrase! All I've got is my 'seiya' call when I use my final attacks." Eiji said as he whines like a child who had their candy taken away.

Spike walked up to Eiji and tapped him on the shoulder. "I'm pretty good with stuff like that, maybe I could help." Spike said as he tried to calm down the depressed Rider.

Eiji wiped his eyes and nose "You'd really do that?" he said. Spike nodded and smiled. Eiji smiled back and stood.

"Thank you Spike," Eiji said. Spike smiled as Eiji stood up, now out of his funk. Another guard walked up to the pair.

"Sirs, all the civilians have been cleared from the area," he said.

"Good, let's keep moving. We've still got a lot of ground to cover before we reach the rendezvous point. Let's move out!" Eiji yells in a confident voice. The guards saluted in unison as they fell into line and followed Spike and Eiji forward.

As they walk, Eiji looks at Spike who's next to him "So...What do you think would be a good catch phrase?" he asked as the two walked through the damaged city along with the guards behind them.

* * *

Now, our view has returned to the Crystal Empire as we see that back in the Crystal Castle, Princess Cadence looked through the balcony as she stares of into distances "Please be alright." she whispers to herself.

"HEY GUYS! I FOUND SOMETHING!" The voice of Duncan interrupts the Alicorn of Love thoughts.

"Huh?" Princess Cadence said in curiosity as she went back inside the room where the Colt-de-sac gangs were all gathered.

"Check this out!" Duncan said with excitement as he use his hoof to held an object out of the box for everypony to see.

The object reveals to be a purple collar of some sort with spikes design on it and a gold locket and a pink heart on the center.

Princess Cadence looked at the item with bewilderment "Um...What is it?" she ask.

Duncan and Taro then looked at it "Honestly other than a collar, I have no idea what it does." Duncan said.

"Hold on a sec!" Eddy interrupts as he walks up to them, getting a closer look on the collar "I seen this item before." he said.

"Really?" Taro asked.

"Yeah, if I remember correctly, my brother had it in his room and it has the ability to turn it's users into any creature they thought of." Eddy explains.

"REALLY!?" Big Ed burst out behind Eddy's back with excitement.

"Yeah, but I don't remember my brother mentioning that he's also sending this to us in his letters." Eddy said with confusion "Why did he decide to give it to us now?" he ask himself.

"Either way, short-stack Ed boy's elder sibling have added us more than Rolf himself have granted." Rolf commented.

Prince Eddward turned his head to his supervisor "You and me both Rolf." he said as everypony looks at the collar in curiosity.

 **AND WE'LL HOLD IT THERE FOR NOW! Remember, it is still in a hiatus state, I only update for any of you who are impatient. Besides this is just part 1 of what will occur in the next chapter and once part 2 updated, another long wait will begin from there, so I hope this is worth the wait for some of you guys. I'm very appreciate for your patience and if you guys still have a hard time imagining what the Kaijins and the Rider Forms look like, just remember to search them in Google.**

 **Whelp, until then!**


	11. Chapter 11: Begin the patrol (Part 2)

**Author's note: Hello again! I know that it's been a while and sorry for the wait, well here is the other chapter from the following last one, here we continue our hero's patrol through Canterlot city with the three other Riders, without further or do let's begin.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed Edd n Eddy, My Little Pony, Kamen Rider and by extension Total Drama.**

The scene changes to another part of Canterlot City, we see Kamen Rider Wizard in his Flame Style Form slashing his WizardSwordGun at several Masquerade Dopants and Stardust Ninja Dustards and nearby from Wizard is Shining Armor who's firing bolt of his magic at a few Piranha Yummies, making each of the Yummies explode into piles of Cell Medals, but unbeknowst to them was another Kaijin who's hiding in the shadows of damaged buildings, it was a Cockroach Dopant. As soon as Shining Armor destroyed all of the Piranha Yummies, the Cockroach Dopant rush out of it's hiding place and was targeting Shining Armor from behind with great speed.

Luckily, Wizard just destroyed all of the grunts with a few slashes and noticed the Dopant darting at Shining Armor. "Oh no you won't!" Wizard call out as he replaced his red ruby Wizard Ring with a yellow topaz Wizard Ring, he then switch the lever of his WizarDriver and placed his left hand onto it.

 **LAND, PLEASE! DODODO~DODODON! DON~DODODON!**

 **(Translate: Land, Please! Earth~Earth! Earth~Earth!)**

Then a yellow magic circle appears bellow Wizard's feet as rocks, pebbles and debris from buildings floats above the magical circle, then the magic circle begins to rise as it passes Wizard's feet and moved all the way to Wizard's head. Once the circle pass up to his head and vanishes, Wizard's red ruby armor parts are now replaced with square yellow topaz along with his helmet face, he's now in his Land Style Form.

Wizard then removes one ring from his right hand and replaced it with another Wizard Ring that has an image of a white dragon holding a shield, he then flips the lever on his WizarDriver and place his right hand on it, activating a spell.

 **DEFEND! PLEASE!**

The Driver call out as Wizard then extends his right hand out, Shining Armor's done firing the Piranha Yummies and turn his head and was surprised to see the Cockroach Dopant running towards him with great speed as the Royal Captain was about to charge another magical attack from his horn. But as the Cockroach Dopant is charging at Shining Armor, a large stone slab emerge from the ground and the Dopant got hit in the head with immense force, to the point of breaking the slab with it's head is it is now stuck in between.

Wizard then pulls out another ring as he removes his previous right ring with a ring that had an image of a white dragon flying down with a shoe in the middle as he place his right hand on his Driver again.

 **CHOINE, KICK STRIKE! SAIKO!**

 **(Translate: Very Nice, Kick Strike! Fabulous!)**

The yellow magic circle appears again on Wizard's feet, this time the circle glows brighter as his right leg then glows, the magic circle disappears as it reveals that Wizard's right foreleg is now charged with yellow land magic as several small rocks and pebbles were orbiting around his leg. Wizard ran towards them, the Rider then performs a cartwheel before jumping up high into the air and performs a flying kick as he descends down on the trapped Dopant, Shining Armor sees this and ran away in time, the kaijin struggles to escape, but was too late as Wizard's kick had enough force to destroy the stone slab along with the Cockroach kaijin in a huge explosion.

Wizard jumps out of the explosion unscathed as he dusted his robes "That was a close one." said the magical Rider.

"Well it was..." Shining Armor interrupted "...and I could have taken care of that monster to if you haven't jumped in." he said with annoyance.

Wizard scoffed "I doubt it!" he said as he crossed his arms.

"Don't forget! I am the captain of the royal guard and I'm well trained in combat. I could take care of myself." Shining argued.

Wizard was taken back at the unicorn's rage "But these enemies are from my world and there unlike anything that you or your world had seen before! Unless that you've fought monsters similar to the kaijins, your sister and the Princesses wouldn't need to summon me and my fellow Riders here to begin with." he pointed out.

The Captain then feel more annoyed "For the last time, I don't want and need your help!" he yelled as he walked away.

Two of the officers of the Royal Guard marched up to Wizard's side, one was a white coat Pegasus stallion and the other was a grey fur earth pony.

"Wow. I've never seen the Captain this enraged before." The earth pony guard commented.

Wizard then turned to the two guards "Is he always like this?" Wizard asked the guards.

"Well, sometimes he can get a little rational, but even I would admit that I never seen him this mad before." the Pegasus guard answered.

Wizard then looked back at Shining Armor as the captain called out his troops "I hope that all things will be straighten out after this." Wizard thought to himself as he followed suit.

* * *

The scene now moved to a burning building, in it was a Pegasus mare who's holding her daughter tightly as they were surrounded by smoke and flames.

"Mommy...I'm scared!" The little filly shutters in fear as her mother held her tighter.

"Don't worry honey, everything's gonna be okay. Mommy will find us a way out." the mother said reassuringly as she held her filly. She coughed as the smoke continued to fill the building.

The mare ran around the building, as she did so she noticed that part of the ceiling was falling. She moved quickly to get out of the way. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to get out in time as she found herself trapped under the debris. Thankfully, she had gotten her foal out of the way.

"Mama!" the foal screamed as she ran to her mother's side. The mare tried to lift herself up, but she's unable to lift the weight as her back legs were trapped.

The mare turn to her foal "Misty, you need to run. I'll be fine, just get out to somewhere safe." the mare said.

The filly shook her head "No, I won't leave you mommy!" the filly said as she desperately tries to lift the debris from her mother.

"Misty, there's no time. Listen to your mother and go." the mare said with sorrow, tears begin to leaked from her eyes.

The filly continued to attempt to save her mother, as tears begins to flow from her face as well "Somepony help! Anypony! Help," the filly cries out. Suddenly, she heard a wall explode behind her. The mare and filly looked to see a humanoid figure at the distance.

"Someone calls for help!?" The figure called out as it noticed the two and ran towards them.

The filly scooted away, afraid of the figure as she closed her eyes. However, instead of feeling the creature attacking them, she suddenly heard the sound of debris being lifted. She opened her eyes and was stunned to see what or who's in front of her, it is none other than Kamen Rider Fourze who's lifting the debris off of her mother.

"Are you okay?" Fourze asked as he kneels down to her. The mare tried to stand, but fell down, noticing blood streaming from one of her legs.

Fourze saw this and nodded "You two sit tight." he said as he removes the Orange Rocket Astroswitch from the right side of the Fourze Driver and replaced it with a red one with the number 20 and a yellow ring next to it.

 **FIRE!**

The Driver announces as Fourze pulls the ring of the Astroswitch.

 **FIRE~ON!**

The Driver call out as a holographic image of the red sticker with black flames on the background and the number 20 appears. Suddenly, Fourze's right forearm begins to glow with red energy as fire like substances began to consume Fourze's body. The blue ring device (resembling a UFO) appears once more, this time it's now red as Fourze's body is lit on fire, seconds later the fire diminishes, revealing Fourze in a different form.

Fourze's left forearm, forelegs and shoes are still the same, but the rest of him is now red, his shoulders are now armed with metallic grey armor and two triangles on top of it along with his chest armor having four triangles with image of fire on it, he has two horn like antennas on the side of his cheeks, having an red orange face and his eyes are now green, he's in his Fire States Form. And on Fourze's right hand is a red rifle slash bazooka like weapon with silver linings and two black handles on the side, this weapon is the Fire Module Hee-Hackgun.

The Astro Rider then removes his Fire Switch and inserts it at the bottom barrel of the Hee-Hack Gun as he extends it, revealing a black spring tube connecting the barrel and the base of the weapon, making the Hee-Hackgun resemble to a fire extinguisher.

 **FIRE~ON! LIMIT BREAK!**

"Firefighter's here!" Fourze yell as water spewed from the Hee-Hack Gun, extinguishing the flames all around them in a matter of seconds. Once Fourze was done, he placed the Switch back into his belt and went to the mare and filly.

"Don't worry, you're safe now." Fourze said. The mare and filly looked with shock at Fourze, unable to say anything. Suddenly, the Rider picked the two up and slung them over his shoulders.

"Hang tight, I'm gonna get you two outta here!" Fourze said as he proceeded down the hallway, putting out the fires as he did so.

Finally, the Astro Rider was able to make his way out onto the street through a door, where Luna and the Guards were waiting.

"These are the last two Luna." Fourze said as he placed the mare and filly on the ground, careful with the mother's injured leg.

"Excellent work sir Fourze." Princess Luna complimented.

Fourze knelt down and examined the mare's leg "Hold still for a moment." Fourze said as he removes one switch from his Driver and replaces it with a light yellow Astroswitch with a number 24 into the Driver.

 **MEDICAL!**

Fourze then flipped the said switch.

 **MEDICAL ~ ON!**

Seconds later a yellow medical kit appeared on Fourze's left arm. He opened it up and took out a syringe with a red liquid inside.

"Right! Let's see if this works." Fourze said to himself as he gets his attention back to the mare and her filly.

"This might sting a bit." Fourze said as he put the syringe in the mare's leg. The mare hissed at the pain for a moment before she felt relief. Warily, she put her weight on her leg, finding it no longer in pain.

"Mama!" the filly said as she ran up and hugged her mother. The mare squeezed the filly for dear life. The two looked at Fourze and the Princess.

"Thank goodness Medical works on non-humans as well. Now it's only a temporary fix, so make sure to see a doctor quick." Fourze advised as he flipped the four red switches on his belt up at the same time, canceling his transformation, revealing Gentaro.

The mare and filly looked confused at the human. Nevertheless, they were grateful "Thank you so much Mister...?" the mare said.

Gentaro smiled as he slicked back his hair, and pounded his fist against his chest, pointing a finger at the mare.

"I'm Gentaro Kisaragi, the man who will befriend the whole world." he said with a smile.

Princess Luna smiled at Gentarou's display before she looked at one of the guards "Get these two somewhere safe." Luna commanded.

The guard saluted her "At once Ma'am," he said as he ushered the mare and filly towards a safe house.

"Wait!" the filly interrupt before she ran up to Gentaro and gave him a hug which took him by surprise.

"Thank you so much for saving my mommy mister alien." the filly said.

Gentaro smiled proudly and hugged her back and patted her on the head "Anytime." he said as he broke the hug and the filly ran back to her mother.

The Princess of the night walked up to the smiling human "We must say, you may have as much energy as Miss Pie, but thou are a fine warrior sir Gentaro." Luna said.

Gentaro can't help but to smile at Luna's compliment "I just can't stand to see people sad. It's a part of why I love being a Rider and making new friends." Gentaro replied.

Luna smiled "We wish we had your sort of skills in the ways of friendship Gentaro. Whenever we try to make friends, ponies just run away scared." Luna said with a frown.

Gentaro looked at the lunar princess in shock "What!? Why would they do that? You're one of the Princesses of this place right?" Gentaro ask.

"Yes, but we've only recently gained our title back." Luna said with sadness.

"Why's that?" Gentaro asked in confusion.

The Princess looked sadly at the Rider before sighing "We had been sealed away for a thousand years after we became jealous of our sister Celestia and became a monster known as Nightmare Moon and desire to bring eternal night in this land. We've only returned to our senses after Twilight Sparkle and her friends uses the Elements to rid us of our evil." Princess Luna revealed.

Gentaro was shocked at the revelation, but still kept his composure as he listens.

"Since our return, we've tried to regain the trust of our beloved subjects, but to little avail. All they see when they look at me is a monster." Luna said, a small tear escaping her eyes.

Gentaro went up and patted the Princess on the back "Well you're not evil anymore right?" Gentaro said with a more confident look.

"Of course we aren't!" Luna said in protest "We never want to return being Nightmare Moon." she replied.

Gentaro then had his hands on his hips "Then all is forgiven. Besides, you said you had a little success with gaining your people's trust back right?" he said in a surprising display of insight.

Luna thought about it "'Tis true. We have made friends with the Elements as well as gaining the adoration of some of the foals in Ponyville," she saids while thinking about the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Pip.

"See, you have made progress. Just because they're scared of you now doesn't mean they'll be scared of you forever. Give it time and they'll warm up to you." Gentarou said reassuringly. Luna wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up at Gentaro.

"Thank you Gentaro." Luna said.

Gentarou gives a reasuring smile "Hey, that's what friends are for." he said.

Before Luna could say anything else, a guard approached the "Princess Luna, we have cleared the area. Thankfully there were few casualties," the guard said.

Princess Luna cleared her throat "Very good. Rally the guard and prepare to move toward the rendezvous point," she ordered.

"At once Ma'am." the guard said as he went to complete his task.

"Let's go, I haven't had my fill of fighting Kaijins yet!" Gentaro said as he press the red switches on his Driver, preparing to transform again.

"This one could give Miss Pie a run for her bits." Princess Luna thought in her mind as the group prepared to move out.

* * *

Meanwhile in another section of the city, we see Twilight Sparkle leading some of the guards "All right, the other squads should be here soon. For now, everypony rest and tend to any wounds you may have." Twilight said. The guards saluted her as they went about their business.

Kouta who's in his Gaim suit walks up near to the Princess, he sighs as he sat down next to Twilight.

Twilight looked at Kouta with concern as throughout their entire journey he hadn't canceled his transformation.

Twilight then sat down next to him, removing her helmet and look back at him "Kouta, I said we could rest. You don't have to be in your Rider form for right now." she reasoned.

Gaim waved a hand at her "Don't worry, I'm fine. Besides, I want to be ready just in case something attacks us," Kouta said dismissively. Despite what he was saying, Kouta was breathing heavily.

Twilight was taken back with slight frustration, she then looks down and saw his Sengoku Driver with the Orange Lockseed locked into place. Twilight then remembers how she saw Kouta cancel his transformation after the fight with the Kaijins on the ship. Her horn glow as she uses her magic to flip the lid of the Lockseed on his Driver closed, which in turn cancels his transformation, reverting him back to normal.

Kouta look at himself with shock as he realized that he turn back to his civilian attire before turning to Twilight "Hey!" Kouta said annoyed. But he stopped his protests after seeing Twilight's glare at him.

"I..guess I could take a little break." Kouta said with nervousness.

Twilight sighed as she rubbed the sides of her head "I'm sorry, I'm just stressed." she said.

"Aren't we all?" Kouta replied.

"You know what I mean. I'm still worried about my friends. I keep thinking about what Chrysalis might be doing to them, or if they-" she was cut off by Kouta placing his hand over her mouth.

"Relax Twilight, I understand." Kouta reassures as he removed his hand.

"Sorry." she said.

"It's alright." Kouta said as he then looks up at the starry night sky "Truth be told, I'm worried about my friends back home too." he said as his face darkened.

Twilight looks at him curiously "What's going on in your world?" she asked.

Kouta sighed "Everything's been going to hell lately. Ever since we found these stupid belts." He said pointing at his Driver on his waist " Everything's been turned completely upside down. An enchanted alien forest called Helheim is taking over my world. The whole town is demonizing me and my friends. A corporation called Yggdrasill keeps trying to cover up everything about Helheim, and furthermore a guy named Kaito who's supposed to help us to save the world, who instead he keeps going off on his own trying to become stronger or something." Kouta finishes his listing with pure frustration as he place his elbows on his knees and his right fist on his right cheek and huffs.

Twilight blinked, trying to take everything in "Wow...I didn't know things were so bad in your world." she said dumbfounded.

"I've keep trying to find a solution for all of this, but so far I've got nothing except to keep on fighting the monsters living in the forest" Kouta said.

Twilight looked down for a moment, unable to think of what to say. After a few moments, she spoke "I think I know what you mean." she said.

Kouta looks at her with confusion "How so?" he asked.

Twilight then spread her wings "Until a few weeks ago, I didn't have these. I was just a regular unicorn. But ever since I passed some test, I ascended and became the Alicorn Princess that I am now." she said.

Kouta looked with raised eyebrows along with interest as he listen intently.

"Once I got my wings, I was crowned a Princess and ever since then, it's been nothing but work. Etiquette lessons, diplomacy lessons, learning how to fly. Not to mentioned having to stop Celestia's former student named Sunset Shimmer from taking over another dimension." Twilight stated, when she's done, she turned to Kouta and saw that he looked just as baffled and flabbergast.

"And you said my universe was strange." Kouta commented.

Twilight snorted a bit before burst out giggling and Kouta found himself starting to laugh along with her. After a few minutes, both of them stopped laughing and smiled at each other.

"I guess we've both got a lot on our plates." Kouta said.

"Indeed. But, at least we've got friends to help us through it." Twilight said, but her face saddened at the mention of her friends.

Kouta patted her on the back "Don't worry Twilight, we'll save them. Riders keep their promises." he said and gives a reassuring smile at the lavender princess.

Twilight smiled in return "Thanks Kouta," she said.

"Princess!" a guard yelled as he ran up to them.

"What is it?" Twilight said, putting her helm back on.

"The other squads have begun to arrive." the guard answered.

"Very good. We'll meet with them immediately." Twilight ordered.

"Yes Princess." the guard said as he ran off.

Kouta sighed as he stood up "No rest for the weary I suppose." he said as they went to meet with the other squads.

* * *

A few minute past by as everyone had rejoined together as they are now close to the center of Canterlot city "All areas seem to be clear of civilians and the Kaijins are taken care of. There are still a few fires raging in the southern part of the city but the crew of the XVII have gone to take care of them." Princess Celestia said as she uses her magic to create a 3D magical map of the city.

Everyone looked at the map and examine them cautiously.

"Excellent. What should our next course of action be?" Princess Luna asked.

Princess Celestia then changed the image on the map to a view of Foundation X's ship, the Exodus.

"Next we attack Chrysalis and Foundation X right at their core. With the Riders standing with us and all of us back at full strength, we should be able to defeat them." Princess Celestia ordered.

Everyone nodded with confidence...everyone except for Philip and Shining Armor as they both look unsure. Twilight then noticed their facial expression.

"Something wrong guys?" she ask with worry.

Philip started "This has been...too easy." he said with suspicion.

Shining Armor then replied "As much as I hate to admit it, he's right. We all ran into Kaijins for sure, but we were met with relatively little resistance." he added.

"If what we've learned about Chrysalis is accurate, she would have a much bigger army than this." Phillip claims.

This makes everyone looked at each other troubled.

"Maybe that big bug decided to retreat while leaving us here now." Gentarou said with point.

Phillip shook his head "Not likely. If she was planning to retreat, she would have done it by now." he stated as he looks even more concern "No, something else is going on here." he said as he tries to ravel the feeling.

Suddenly, Haruto felt a strange, yet familiar presence as he looks up, his face turned to panicked as he placed a ringed hand over his belt buckle.

 ** _DEFEND! PLEASE~!_**

The belt announced as Haruto held his hand up which cast a fiery red magic circle spell like shield just in time as several blast of purple energy came at them from one of the buildings. Once the blast are gone, the shield spell dissipate as the whole group look at each other in shocked.

"What in Equestria was that!?" Princess Luna exclaims as everyone scan the area, searching for the source of the attack.

Suddenly a feminine voice call out "Impressive Wizard. I see you haven't lost your touch." the voice said.

"Show yourself!" Haruto yelled, moments later they heard foot steps walking towards them, they turned their head to the shadow of a building nearby and saw a shadowy figure approaching them. Stepping out of the shadows was a Kaijin.

This Kaijin his feminine in appearance, it had leathery lavender skin like armor, wearing a lavender witch robe with the tunic reaching pass her knees, lavender high heels, light yellow shoulderpads. She had a facial feature similar to a female human with a white mouth and purple lipsticks, but the monster doesn't have eyes, ears or a nose, but it did have a black letter V shape visor, acting as 'eyes' with her head have patterns similar to a snake's skin. But the most intriguing feature was that her hair are actually living snakes. Making her resemble to Medusa as she's none other than one of the commanders of the Phantoms, and as said she is the Medusa Phantom.

"Long time no see ring bearing mage." Medusa greeted.

Haruto was more than shocked to see one of his most powerful nemesis "Medusa, but how!? Fueki killed you," he exclaims.

"Come on silly Rider," another but more cheerful voice said as playing cards suddenly fly out of the shadows, aiming towards our heroes as they got out of the way, which caused the cards to hit at a nearby wall or floor and the cards explodes. Bouncing out of the shadows and stood next to Medusa was another Kaijin.

This Kaijin looks like a monstrous humanoid jester, it had a pattern of black and white on it's armor clothing like skin with blue, red, black, white lines on it's body, wearing a black glove on it's right hand and a white glove on it's left hand, same goes for white shoes on the left and black shoes on the right. It wore an orange scarf around it's neck and it's head resembles a hat of a jester with three points like horns while it's face look barely like human due to it's face being split by the black and white half. This is one of the high level Horoscopes Zodiarts, Gemini.

"The old bad guys always come back for crossovers!" Gemini Zodiart said as it gives a sadistic giggling.

"Gemini!' Gentaro yelled with anger.

"That's not all!" Two more voices said as two energy slashes flies towards the group and fortunately they all dodged in the naked time. Landing next to Gemini and Medusa were two more Kaijins.

The first one is a blue skin humanoid male kaijin, it wear blue armor that has line patterns that resembles the Nazca lines, it wore baggy blue pants which are tied by blue grieves, wearing black gloves, a metallic machine belt with a gold orb on the center of the buckle. It had two long orange scarf like cape on it's back, it's face is covered by a metal face shield which also has Nazca lines on it. In addition, it's wielding a black metal sword with white lines on it. This is the Nazca Dopant.

While the other Kaijin is entirely made of red crimson skin armor with bits of silver over it's body, it wore a red cape, two horns on each of it's forearm with purple lizard like hands, it's head looks vaguely similar to a gladiator's helmet with one large single black horn over it's head like a crest and a smaller white horn on it's forehead, two menacing glowing yellow eyes and two fang like teeth on the side of it's mouth as it wields a red sword with white edges. This is an Overlord Inves, otherwise known as Demushu.

"Nazca!" Philip and Shotaro yelled.

"An Overlord!?" Kouta said with shocked as he unexpected of the appearance of an Overlord "What the hell's going on here!?" he said baffled.

"It's you're end Riders!" Nazca replied.

"We're gonna crush you apes and those feeble Princesses right here and now." Demushu growled as he point his sword at them.

"Indeed." another voice called out as a torrent of water suddenly came out of nowhere and it circles around the four Kaijins before it stood next to Medusa as it begins to form into yet another kaijin.

Like Medusa, this kaijin has a feminine shape body, it's body is made of black blubber skin like substance with legs that covers in octopus suction cups and black high heels, wearing a silver belt that had a gold buckle with a yellow orb in the center. She wears a necklace that resembles to an eel around her neck, a blue short cape with octopus tentacles attach to each side of it. Her eyes are completely blue while she has no mouth but instead a white mask with black lines. But the strangest thing about her is that her head is shaped and looked like an orca whale, with two long pectoral flippers on the side, a short dorsal fin on top and a tail fluke on the back of her head. Now standing by Medusa was none other than the Greeed Mezool.

"How is this possible!?" Eiji said with shocked "We destroyed all of you." He exclaims as he points at Mezool "I smashed your Core myself Mezool!" he yelled.

Mezool laughed at the vagabond "Such is the power of our new Mistress and Foundation X." she answered.

"Shut up! We beat you all once, we can beat you again!" Gentaro said as he and the other Riders begin to place their Drivers.

Medusa smirked at this as she looked at her fellow general Kaijins "Well then, shall we?" she ask and they all nodded as they glowed with dark energy like aura.

"But of course." Mezool agrees.

"Yay! Who can I kill first!?" Gemini said as she pulls out more playing cards.

"I'll crush them." Demushu growls.

"Get in line Overlord!" Nazca interject.

The Riders got their transformation items ready and they begin to charged at their opponents as they all yell out.

"HENSHIN!"

 **And CUT! Sorry for the cliffhanger but I'm afraid that this will be for now folks and many of you can tell that the real battle just begun. Remember this story is still in a hiatus until another chapter can and will be updated. Please understand the situation that I'm in for now. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, because it will be even more action packed in later chapters. Until then!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Battle Begins! (Part 1)

**Here's the next chapter! I know it's been a very long while, BladeSpark from Fimfiction had now changed his name to KnightBrony and he now loses his motivation to continue to writing his stories. His colleges and co-authors of the original Battle for Equestria Friend of Bronies and BronyRanger are now trying to find someone to take in his place, I wanted to help, but school is my number 1 priority now and it's been very rough on me. And I think it's going to take them a long while to find the right person to do this.**

 **If any of you guys haven't know this. But a few months ago, there is a Anonymous reviewer who name is Wandering Frog had made a very rude review on this story. I don't know who he is and why he would do something like this, but a guy named Kidd Inertia messaged to me several months ago said that Wandering Frog was a troll who goes by the name of Doom Marine 54 and that's the name of his actual account here. I deleted his review because it left a painful impression on me.**

 **Just to LET ALL OF YOU KNOW! I write this fanfic is because I was inspired by KnightBrony from and Damnlastword's hard work. They had made two of my childhood series (Which is Ed Edd n Eddy & Kamen Rider) and my current series which is MLP:FIM all possible and had motivated me to combine all three into one big crossover and to show my appreciation to the two of them.**

 **I know that I've already said that many times before in my previous chapters, but I feel like that there are others like Doom Marine 54 won't understand the content and the purpose of some of our fanfics and discriminate them and criticise it without knowing that it could hurt their feelings. I know that I'm not alone and there are others who face similar things like this, but to those of you who supported me, I hope you could understand and support others along the way.**

 **Please, understand what I'm trying to convey, also know that I'm not going to stop making this story, once I'm finally complete it, there will be more to expect in the future. But until then, for now here is the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed Edd n Eddy, My Little Pony, Kamen Rider and by extension Total Drama.**

Back in the room of the Crystal Empire, the Arayan gang and Princess Cadance were still waiting patiently, hoping for any sign from the Twilight and her allies.

Prince Edward was still thinking " _Just what is it that the Changeling Queen had in store for the Princesses. And more importantly how are Princess Twilight's new allies are going to help her stopping Chrysalis and her monster allies._ " he though in his mind, trying to find a solution.

Duncan then noticed the brainac prince's face expression "Yo your Highness!" he call out which caught the beanie hat prince's attention "Is something a matter?" He ask as he then sits on a couch next to the Prince.

Prince Eddward sighs "I just can't get my mind of about Chrysalis and her plans! More importantly I'm not sure that even Twilight's new allies are enough to help her save Equestria." he reveals in a concerning voice.

Duncan then looks up at the ceiling of the castle, understanding the Prince's point "I see where you getting at. I mean I wanna kick some alien monsters butts too! But Prince Shiny's orders are from the two Princesses of Equestria themselves and it's getting really in my nerves!" He admitted.

Rolf then overheard the two's conversation and decides to join in "Oh Rolf understands your concerns your highness." He said as he stood next to the Prince of Araya "Rolf could see through the eyes of you our prince! That the royal Princesses are out there and battling for our world. But Prince Armor had a very valid point about your safety, we can't risk losing our only prince and future king of Araya!" Rolf pointed out.

The beanie hat prince looked at his royal advisor in understanding "I could see where you're getting at Rolf, but I just feel like that there's something we can do to help them, instead were just going to be cramped in here and could only hope for the best." Prince Double D stated as he looked at both his hooves.

"Hey! You guys!" Taro called out which caught the three to look at him "Where's Eddy!?" Taro exclaims. Causing Edward, Duncan and Rolf to looked over the room frantically, but saw no signs of him.

"What!? When did Eddy left?" Double D said in surprise.

"I don't know your highness! I just noticed it now." Taro said before noticing something else "Come to think of it, I haven't seen Ed either!" he pointed out which cause more distress to Rolf and Prince Eddward.

"I bet he's using his phantom cloak to prank us like me and Taro did." Duncan state deadpanned before putting his phantom cloak on which turns him into a ghost. He then tries to look around, but he can't find him anywhere "Huh? That's odd?" He exclaims before removing his cloak, turning him back to normal.

"Duncan have you seen them?" Prince Eddward ask.

"No!" Duncan said "I don't see him anywhere in the room." he added.

"Rolf better hoped that the short-stack Ed boy and brainless Ed boy did not got lost again!" Rolf exclaims.

Moments later the door opens and Princess Cadence walk into the room "Prince Eddward, I heard your voice from the other room. What's wrong?" she asked.

Prince Eddward looked at Cadence in concern "We can't find Eddy and Ed anywhere! I think they might be lost again!" he said.

"Oh! I saw Ed in the lobby crying, he said that he missed Pinkie Pie, I try to comfort him but he wouldn't listen to me, So I decide to leave him alone for now. But as for Eddy, I'm not sure!" said Princess Cadence.

"We gotta find them!" Taro said.

Prince Eddward then looked at everyone else in the room and forms a plan "Okay, here's the plan. I'll go get Ed. Duncan, Taro, Rolf you three search throughout the castle!" he ordered.

"And I'll stay here just in case he comes back." Princess Cadence added, the Arayan gang nodded and spread out.

Rolf search the throne room of the castle, but finds nothing, Taro searches the top of the crystal castle, but also find no clues of Eddy and Duncan searched the corridors of the castle and in the rooms but still finds no traces.

Then Prince Eddward run through the castle's lobby "Princess Cadence said Ed's here somewhere, but where?" then he heard sounds of crying and sobbing. "Ed?" He thought before following the sound. The sound gets louder so Eddward is getting closer to Ed until he turned his head to the right and saw Ed in a corner who's in a fetal position, rocking back and forth and hearing the lump sniffing and sobbing. The Arayan prince then walked up to the yellow Earth pony "Ed, what's the matter?" Prince Eddward said in worry.

Ed then tries to stop sniffing and crying "ED MISS PINKIE!" Ed exclaims in sadness.

Prince Double D sighs "I know how that feels Ed." he said before putting his hoof on Ed's shoulders "But right now we can't falter in doubts and despair. We need to hope for the best!" He encourages Ed.

Ed then tries to looked at his friend with a few tears in his eyes "Will Pinkie be okay!?" He said in uncertainty.

Prince Eddward then smiles warmly "I know she will!" he said.

Ed saw this and slowly stops sniffing and begins to stood back up slowly with the help of Prince Eddward "Now, let's get back to the others." he said as he guided Ed back to the living room of the castle where everyone else are now at. The two stepped into the room and saw that everyone is there, except for Eddy and Princess Cadence.

"Have you guys found anything?" The beanie hat Prince said and everyone else shook their heads.

"We've search everywhere, but there's no sign of Eddy." Taro said in distress.

"Just where did that Eddy go!?" Duncan exclaims as he stood up and clap his two hooves together, looking like he's about to beat someone up.

"Uh! You guys!" The voice of Princess Cadence called out which caught the Arayan Gangs attention, they turned their head and saw the said princess standing on the balcony of the room. "You better check this out!" she exclaims as she points her hoof at somewhere far in the distance.

The Colt-de-sac gang then walked to the balcony and looked at where Cadence had pointed, then they saw him! Eddy who's hiding behind one of the crystal houses outside the castle and begins to run straight towards the outside borders of the Crystal Empire. The whole Arayan gang gasped in surprised.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS EDDY DOING!?" Prince Eddward exclaims in anger and disappointment as he spread his wings and takes of to the sky, flying straight towards Eddy as the said pink unicorn is reaching to the gates of the Empire.

* * *

Back at Canterlot, the real battle begins as the Riders are now facing five more Kaijins in the center of the burned city.

"HENSHIN!" the Riders yelled as they all transformed into their Rider forms, roaring as they fought their respective old foes. Double handles Nazca Dopant, OOO against Mezool, Fourze vs Gemini, Wizard battles Medusa and finally Kouta fights with Demushu. While Princess Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Shining Armor, and the soldiers stand aside, watching as the Rider's battled.

Double uses his energy wind attacks as he punches and kicks, but Nazca easily block his attacks with his sword and his forearms. And unlike the previous kaijins, Nazca was barely affected by Double's wind attacks. The Dopant then use it's sword to slash at the Rider, but Double was able to dodge it a few times before backing up.

"Looks like I need to take it up a notch!" Double said with Shotaro's voice as he pull out a grey Gaia Memory with a letter M in the label which had screws on it. Double activates the Memory.

 **METAL!**

Double then closes his Double Driver and removes his black Joker memory and insert the said memory in place and opens the belt to activate it's powers.

 **CYCLONE! METAL!**

And suddenly, Double's left half changed to a metallic grey color and a black metal pole appear behind his back. The Rider removes the pole from his back which the two ends of the pole extends longer, this is Double's personal Metal Shaft.

With it, the Rider was able to block the Kaijin's sword strikes without harming himself. But as Double was about to make a counterattack by raising his metal pole up high and slam it down. The Dopant suddenly dodges Double's attack with super speed as Double hits the ground instead.

"Huh!? What the!?" Double with Shotaro's voice said in shocked, he frantically looked around and saw Nazca a few feet in front of him. Double rushed towards the Kaijin to attack again, only to be missed as Nazca easily rushed out of his way.

"How could Nazca move this quick? He's not even at Level 2 yet!" Double said with Shotaro's voice in confusion as he turns his back and saw the Dopant was about to make a slash with his sword as Double ducked out of the way in the naked time.

"I don't know Shotaro." Double said with Philip's voice as he's just as confused as his partner. Nazca then disappears in a burst of speed, only to appear behind them and slash the Rider across the back as sparks flew out of Double's armor.

"Aaggh!" Double groaned in pain as he fall down on the floor. But the Dopant was far from done.

"Hah! You fools can't even begin to match my speed." Nazca said as he grabbed Double on the throat before the two capes on it's back morphs into wings and flying upwards, as the two fly higher, Double tries to struggle out of Nazca's grip.

* * *

Kamen Rider OOO fought with Mezool, trying his best to strike the Greeed with his sharp tiger claws. But the Greeed kept on blocking and dodging his attacks with just her arms and legs with ease and strikes back at the Rider with several blasts of high pressure water from her hands. OOO's then fall down to the ground from behind due to the powerful water attacks.

Mezool laughed at OOO "Haha! What's the matter Rider? Getting tired?" Mezool said in a haughty tone. OOO grunted as he stand back up and continues to attack. He uses his grasshopper legs to jump at Mezool, but her body turns into liquid water which cause OOO's to pass through her and landed nearby.

The Aqua Greeed's body then materialized back to normal before turning back to the Rider "Might as well give up! OOO's boy!" she taunted.

OOO's stood up "As long as there are those reaching out for help." he said as he raised his yellow tiger claws up high "I'll never give up!" he said with determination as he charge at Mezool with his claws up like the Wolverine! But the Greeed's incredible agility helps her to jump up high and landed on the Rider's shoulders without him reacting on time before leaping onto a nearby rubble building.

"Why don't we make this fight a little more interesting." Mezool said as she produced several Cell Medals in her hands before breaking them in half. She threw the broken Medals near the Riders and from the broken medals came several mummy like creatures with round diver goggle like eyes, these are Waste Yummies.

Mezool jumped of the rubble building and landed in the middle of the group of the Waste Yummies, pointing a finger towards OOO's.

"Go my little Yummies, make mama proud!" Mezool ordered as the Yummies slowly began to swarm OOO.

OOO's tried to use his tiger claws to slash the Yummies, he was able to strike a few of them away. But more began to emerged as the grab hold of OOO's all around like in a zombie apocalypses, to make matters worst, the one's that was taken by OOO's attacks appears to be hardly damaged at all and swarms on the Rider.

"AArrgghh!" The Rider call as he struggles out of the pile.

* * *

Fourze fought with the Gemini Zodiart. He activated the blue rectangular Launcher module on his right leg and a Gatling module which is a light blue Gatling gun on his left leg. The Launcher module fires missiles while the Gatling module fires energy bullets as the Space Rider tries to use both to fire at the kaijin, but he was having difficulty hitting the Zodiart as she kept bouncing around.

"Grr! Stay still!" Fourze yelled in annoyance as he kept firing bullets and missiles. Gemini managed to evade all of these attacks as she landed on top of a nearby broken chimney.

"Let me think about it. Hmmm...nope!" She said as she produced playing cards in both of her hands and threw them at Fourze, the cards exploding on impact which intern damaged Fourze's armor with sparks flying out of him, making him stepped backwards, Fourze breathed heavily as he looked at the Horoscope Zodiart.

"In that case, try this!" Fourze said as he pull out all four of his Astroswitches in his belt and replace them with four new Astroswitches.

 ** _CLAW! - CHAINSAW! - SPIKE! - SCISSORS!_**

The astronaut Rider then press and switch each four Astroswitches on one at a time.

 ** _CLAW~ON!_**

 ** _CHAINSAW~ON!_**

 ** _SPIKE~ON!_**

 ** _SCISSORS~ON!_**

Four holographic stickers appear on top of the Driver represent each number of the four new Astroswitches. The first image is number 33, the second image is number 8, the third image is number 15 and the fourth image is number 11 before both four of Fourze's appendages covered in a colorful light before turning into weapons on each of his arms and legs.

His right forearm now has a dark blue rectangular gauntlet which had three long sharp dark blue claws attach to it, similar to the Wolverine's claw. His right foreleg is now covered in a light blue mechanical grieves which had a light blue chainsaw attach on his right feet. His left foreleg covered in black sharp spikes and his left forearm had a large pair of yellow scissors on it.

"Eat this!" The Astro Rider said before pushing the black lever on the right side of his Driver, activating his final attack.

 **CLAW!~CHAINSAW!~SPIKE!~SCISSORS~ON! LIMIT BREAK!**

Fourze then performs a cartwheel spin before hovering and spinning in the air like a helicopter blade which he then fly towards the Horoscope Zodiart as he begins to strike the monster. Gemini grunted in pain and annoyance as the astro Rider kept on striking her and pass through her and fly back at her like a boomerang. Until Fourze made one last powerful strike at the jester Kaijin before creating a massive explosion which destroys the chimney she was standing on and fall hard on the ground while the astronaut Rider landed on his feet safely.

Fourze then turn his head back at his foe "How do you like that!?" he said in confidence of his attacks.

But his expression turns to shock as he heard the Zodiart started to giggle and laugh manically instead of groaning in pain while Gemini easily getting back up to her feat, appearing to be barely damaged at all.

"Not bad! That was fun actually!" Gemini remarks at the Rider before pulling out blue playing cards from her hands "My turn!" she announce as she jumps up high into the air and does a somersault above Fourze's head before throwing the blue playing cards at Fourze's head. Instead of exploding however, the card's stuck on the Rider's head like stickers, Gemini then landed onto the ground safely before throwing more card's on the Rider's back.

"Huh?" Fourze said in confusion as he could feel something landed on his head and his back before turning behind to see Gemini. Fourze's mind was puzzle a bit before his memories coming back to him when the first and the last time he encounter Gemini and the meaning behind the blue cards.

"OH CRAP!" The space Rider said in a stunned tone as he frantically tries to remove all of the blue cards sticking on his head and back. But it was too late as Gemini held up her right hand and snapped her finger which triggers all the blue cards to explode simultaneously, creating a large explosion on the Rider's head and backside.

"AARRGGHH!" Fourze scream in pain and agony as he falls down on the ground hard from the explosion, more than enough to cause both his claws, chainsaws, spikes and scissors to dissolve in thin air. The Rider struggles to stand back up, but the pain on his head and back was excruciating despite of the armor protecting him, he had enough energy to look at Gemini from the floorr as the Zodiart slowly walking to him.

"AW! To tired? Well too bad because I'm not done playing yet!" Gemini said in a merciless tone before pulling a fan of red cards on her right hand and a fan of blue cards on her left hand before dashing towards the fallen Fourze on the ground.

* * *

Wizard was not fairing any better with Medusa, the magical Rider tries to slash her with his WizarSwordGun. But the Plantom Commander blocks and dodges all of his attacks with her weapon which is a long white, purple and bronze staff that had a bronze snake constricting around the staff, he head of the staff had two silver long crest on the sides and the snake's head is on the center top of the staff and it had a dark purple crystal ball in it's mouth.

Medusa easily able to struck him with the said staff several times which also cause sparks to fly out of the Rider's ruby armor. Wizard barely able to strike back as he mostly focusing on blocking the Plantom's attack. Just as Wizard thought he saw an opening, he held his weapon up high, trying to slash the Plantom vertically from top to bottom. But the kaijin general saw it coming as she activates the dark magic from the purple crystal ball on her staff which created a powerful purple shock wave with enough force to send Wizard flying several feet away and crash onto a nearby cart, shattering it in the process.

Wizard huffed from the impact as Medusa chuckled at him "I was wrong, you've actually gotten sloppy mage." Medusa taunted as she laughs at Wizard.

The bejeweled Rider propped himself up with his WizarSwordGun "Perhaps I should have taken Rinko's advice and changed my all donut diet." he said to himself before removing his Fire Wizard Ring and replace it with the Water Ring before activating his Driver and proceeds to change his form.

 **WATER, PLEASE! SUI-SUI, SUI-SUI!**

 **(Translate: Water, please! ~Water-Water, Water-Water~!)**

Wizard turned into his Water Style form before raising his WizarSwordGun up high and dashing towards Medusa. The Plantom does the same with her staff and charges at her opponent before both their weapons clash as they staring each other face to face.

"Really though my dear Wizard, I would have thought you'll fare better than this. I guess you're nothing without your little friends with you." Medusa teased as she begins to ensnares Wizard in her snake hair tendrils, lifting him up high into the air. The mage Rider was caught of guard from her hair as he struggles in her grasp, trying to escape.

"Give up ring bearing mage. You might as well fall into despair by now." Medusa said as she began to crush Wizard in her constricting snake hairs. Wizard yelled, trying to escape. Thankfully, he managed to pull out another ring, slip it into his right handed finger as he flip his belt to the side and placing his right hand on the belt.

 _ **LIQUID! PLEASE~!**_

Wizard's body turned into a liquid mass as he escaped from Medusa's grasping hair, flying towards her as he then uses his liquify body to envelop her in water before turning back into his physical form as the magical Rider then tries to grabbed her in choke hold.

"Sorry Medusa, but falling into despair is definitely not in my job description!" Wizard said as Medusa flung him off and they began to pursue their fight.

* * *

Sparks flew off of Gaim's armor as Demushu slashed him across the chest with his sword. Gaim, despite his injury, was still holding his own against the Overlord.

"Why is an Overlord working with Foundation X?" Gaim said to himself in confusion before looking back at the Overlord "And since when were you guys able to speak our language?" he said. Although his experiences with the Overlords usually led to him getting beaten and hurt, he always remembered them speaking their own language and not working with humans despite his efforts.

Demushu responded by striking Gaim with his sword, but Gaim managed to block the attack with his Musou Saber.

"Silence ape! You need to know nothing." Demushu said as he pushed Gaim's sword to the side and delivers a powerful horizontal slash, causing massive sparks to fly from Gaim's armor as the Rider shrieks in pain before flying in the air several feet before hitting the ground hard.

The fruit Rider stutters greatly before picking himself up on his right knee"This is not good, I have to do something quick!" Gaim said as he tries to strategies a plan quick. Before a thought came to his mind as he reach into his pocket and pulled out another Lockseed.

The Lockseed is similar in design with his orange and strawberry ones, this one however is an image of a pineapple with the code L.S-0.5 on it. Gaim looked back up to his opponent.

" _I rather tried talking it out, he and the other Overlords are the only ones who could help me and my friends to stop the Helheim invasion._ " He thought in his mind for a moment " _But if I don't fight back then I'll be a goner at this rate._ " He made his decision as he stood back up on his feet before unlocking the Lockseed.

 **PINE!**

The padlock announces as a Helheim zipper reappears above Gaims head as a mechanical pineapple emerges from the portal. The fruit Rider then removes the current Lockseed from his Driver which cause his orange armor to evaporate in energy before inserting and locking the pineapple Lockseed in place.

 **LOCK ON!**

The belt announces as it emits a Japanese trumpet tech-no beat again before Gaim grab the knife attachment of the belt and slice the Lockseed open.

 **SOIYA!**

The mechanical pineapple then falls on Gaims head which then unfolds itself, forming a new set of armor on the Rider.

 **PINE ARMS: FUNSAI DESTROY!**

 **(Translate: Pine Arms: Pulverize destroy!)**

Gaim's Rider armor parts are now resembles to a pineapple with arm length shoulder pads armored with pineapple armor, his chest armor had several small pyramid pieces, making it pineapple like, a helmet now had several green spikes that resembles a pineapple's head, yellow eyes similar to the inners of a pineapple and on his left hand is a handle that attaches to a metal rope and on the other end of the rope is a flail shaped pineapple which Gaim held with his right hand, the weapon is known as the Pine Iron. Kamen Rider Gaim is now in his Pine Arms form.

The Rider then throws the head of the flail at Demushu, but the Overlord easily repel it with a slash of his sword. Gaim then charges at Demushu and grab the knife attachment on his belt and slice the Lockseed again.

 **SOIYA! PINE SQUASH!**

Gaim then throws the flail high into the air as he then jumps up high and kicks the Pine Iron at Demushu, the weapon then morphs into energy which traps the Overloard inside.

Gaim then does a side kick as he flies down towards his target "AAAGGGHHH! SEIHA!" he yell out as he then strikes Demushu with a powerful kick while the said Overlord was still trapped inside the Pine Iron's energy aura which cause a large explosion and several pineapple energy rings to fly.

When the dust clears however what the fruit Rider find shocked him, Demushu had broke out of Gaim's weapon and uses his right forearm to shield himself against Gaim's kick.

"Wh-What!?" Gaim said with a shocked tone voice. Seeing that not only did Demushu survived from his final attack, the Overlord also handles the Rider's kick like it was nothing.

"You apes are no match for my strength!" The Overlord said as he then grabs Gaim's leg and throws him on the ground. As Gaim tries to stand back up, Demushu came up in front of the fruit Rider as he then whirled around, and kicked Gaim so hard that the said Rider fly several yards before breaking through a building wall.

As Gaim wheezed on the ground from the impact, he thought for a moment " _I don't remember this one being so powerful._ " Gaim thought before seeing that Demushu is now charging at him.

* * *

As the Riders were losing ground, Twilight turned to the Princesses "Isn't there anything we can do to help them?" Twilight asked in worry.

Princess Celestia looked at her former pupil with a distressed look on her face "I don't know Twilight. These Kaijin are stronger than the other ones that we have faced before. I don't think even the Riders could be a match for them." Celestia said. Just as she said that, they could hear the cries of pain as they all looked back at the battle. Seeing the Riders were knocked in front of them and are rolling back on the ground, groaning form their injuries as the Kaijins approached.

"Give it up you pathetic Riders! You can't even begin to fathom on what our Mistress Chrysalis and Foundation X have in store for you!" Medusa Phantom said while pointing her staff at the Riders as she then begins to laugh maniacally and her fellow Kaijins joining her.

The Riders looked at each other, downtrodden "Come on guys, we've got to think of something," Gaim said.

"I'm all ears pineapple head!" Wizard said in exaggeration.

The Kaijin then begins to readied for another attack as all five of them then ran straight at the Riders to charge at them again.

 **CUT! WERE STOPPING HERE FOR NOW! I know cliffhangers, AGAIN! But I can assure you all that the Colt-de-sac gang roles in the story is getting closer by every chapter! And the Riders are now in a tough spot agaisnt the more powerful kaijins! What will be the outcome of this battle!? Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, review and let me know your opinions! Remember, it's going to be a while before another chapter will be update.**

 **Peace!**


	13. Chapter 13: The Battle Begins! (Part 2)

**ALRIGHT! Another chapter is here everyone! This is one of the longest chapters yet due to how the Kamen Riders keep changing forms and that I have to describe what these forms look like, but of course you guys could just search it on Google and have a better visual of each of their forms. Other than that there's not much for me to say other than hope to enjoy this chapter.**

 **Mr. 1000 - well you'll just have to wait, because I have lots of plans for them in the near future. Especially sequels that will be coming up.**

 **Now that that's settled, let's see what this chapter have in store.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed Edd n Eddy, My Little Pony, Kamen Rider and by extension Total Drama**

As the Riders are struggling against their more powerful opponents, our attention is turned back to the Crystal Empire, Eddy had run pass through the borders of the Empire. But unbeknownst to him is Prince Eddward who is flying high above him, observing every move that Eddy is making.

 _"Just what in Equestria is Eddy scheming?"_ Prince Eddward thought as he saw that the said pink unicorn is headed towards the train station. Double D was puzzle for a moment before realizing what Eddy is planing, making his eyes widen _"Oh no, he better not be doing what I think he's doing!"_ he thought as he flies faster towards Eddy.

The said pink unicorn eventually reached to the train station "Great! All I have to do is to hide in there and wait until a train pass by, then I sneak inside of it and head towards Canterlot and help save Equestria." he whispers to himself with glee.

"EDDY SKIPPER MCGEE!" An all too familiar voice yell out, which snaps Eddy out of his thought. He turned his back and saw Prince Eddward flying straight towards him with a furious face.

"Oh crud!" Eddy cursed as he ran faster, this however made the beanie hat prince to fly even faster towards the short unicorn and eventually, the Alicorn prince had dashed at Eddy and tackled the short pink unicorn, causing both of them to fall and rolled on the ground.

The two eventually stopped rolling on the ground as Prince Eddward tries to kept Eddy hold with his magic, despite Eddy's efforts to break out.

"Eddy! What do you think you're doing?" The brainiac prince said in disappointment, while the two were very close friends, Eddward thought that Eddy had became more mature now that he's older than when they first met.

"What's it look like! I'm going to save Equestria, I'm been itching to kick that overgrown bug and her army's butt!" Eddy exclaims while struggling inside of Prince Double D's magical aura.

Prince Eddward sighs "Eddy, don't you recall what Prince Shining Armor address us? Were not supposed to leave the Empire and get into battle." he reminds.

But Eddy scoffs "Of course I recall that! But I had enough of standing on the side line! I want to put that bug and those monsters in their place or die trying!" he said.

"But Eddy think thought this! Do you really think that your brother would appreciate you doing such a risky act by yourself? We don't know what these new foes really capable off! And what if you really ended up getting killed!? Would everypony back home be okay with that!?" Prince Double D said with seriousness.

"So what!?" Eddy questions as he use his magic from his horn to pull out a purple necklace made of purple beads and a diamond as the main stone "I still have this, I could beat the hay out of them!" he exclaims in confidence.

"Eddy, remember the letter that the two sisters send us?" Prince Double D reminded, while Eddy respond with a nod "They said that even they had a hard time fighting those monsters! And I have a feeling that the ones that they fought are just the grunts, meaning that there could be stronger ones. Even with the necklace, I doubt that you could fight an entire army, especially by yourself." he pointed out.

Eddy scoffs again "Hey, we don't know the full extend of it's powers! I might have a chance!" he argues.

"And you're willing to risk that!? Like you said we don't know it's true potential, what if it won't work? Even if it will, what if it will makes thing worst or what if it will fall into the enemies hoof?" Eddward tries to reason thing out with him.

Eddy began to grow furious, realizing that he's starting to lose in the argument "I can't just sit here and do nothing! Everypony is fighting for the fate of Equestria and were just going to hide here!" he said.

Prince Eddward saw the anger in Eddy's eyes "I know it can be frustrating that we can't do anything except to stay in the side line, but Prince Shining Armor has a valid point. We can't risk of getting ourselves hurt, especially when my mom finds out about it. Besides, there is a possible chance that one of those monsters could headed here, somepony has to stay here to protect the Empire. After all you and I have the most powerful artifacts in our kingdom to fight them remember?" he said, hoping to bring some sense to Eddy.

Eddy slowly and reluctantly letting some of Eddwards words into his mind, as much as he hates it, the beanie Alicorn had a point. "I...I just want to...help save the world." he admitted.

Prince Eddward gives a small, but gentle smile, he then place his hoof on Eddy's shoulder "I know that we can. But right now we could only hope for the better." He said reassuringly.

Eddy looked at his friend in the eye, knowing that he is honest to the heart, the pink unicorn slowly nodded "Alright, I'll take your word." he agrees.

Prince Double D responded back with a nod "Let's head back." He said as he then spread his wings and takes off to the sky while levitating Eddy in his magic, flying back to the balcony of the Crystal Castle where Princess Cadence and the rest of the gang are waiting.

* * *

The scene change back at the center of Canterlot city, the Riders are on the ground, damaged and injured despite of wearing their Rider armors, while the Princesses, the guards and Spike could only helplessly view the whole fight as the stronger kaijin's are advancing.

"Time to put you Riders to your places!" Nazca Dopant declares as his black sword is charged with blue aura like energy. Mezool Greeed held up her hands as her hands are covered in powerful high pressure water. Gemini Zodiart held up more playing cards in her hands as the cards are glowing with dark pink energy. Medusa Phantom held up her staff as the crystal ball on top of it is charging with dark purple electricity and magic. And Demushu Overlord's sword is also glowing with orange fiery energy.

The five Riders (six if Philip counts) are struggling to stand up as they prepare to face the worst, the five Kaijin generals then charged at their enemies with their powers charged, ready to finish the Riders once and for all...That is until several blast of purple magical energy hits the five kaijins. The attack surprises the five monters and the Riders as the kaijins stopped their assault.

"W-Who dares!" Demushu Overlord demanded as he and the other kaijins look around for their attacker.

"I dare!" The voice of Twilight Sparkle call out, the kaijins along the Riders turned to the source of the voice and saw the said Princess of Friendship, standing tall with her horn glowing with purple magic and her armor glitter in gold.

The kaijin then turned their attention to her, so as the Riders "Well well well, what have we here? The rookie Princess thinks she can stand up to us?" Medusa Phantom taunted.

Twilight then advanced to where she was, now she's standing between the Riders and the monsters. The Kamen Riders, Princess Celestia, Luna, Spike, and Shining Armor watched with worry and curiosity.

"I may be a rookie Princess, but I'm no rookie when it comes to fighting evil monsters. I helped purge Princess Luna from darkness, I helped stop the embodiment of chaos itself. You may be powerful, but I'm just as strong. I am Twilight Sparkle, Princess of Equestria, former student of Princess Celestia, the Element of Magic, and I will not stand idly by and watch you destroy the lives of my friends! So prepare yourselves, because I'm going to stop you no matter what!" Twilight declares in determination as she readied herself into a fighting stance, her nostrils flaring.

The whole area was quite for a few moments before the five Kaijins burst out laughing like a pack of hyenas at her words. Twilight was perturb and taken back by this, but she stood strong

"A fine speech Princess. Now how about you back up all that big talk." Nazca Dopant said as he flew at Twilight with his sword raised. Twilight readied herself for the Kaijin's attack, but suddenly as Nazca's proceeds closer, several sparks and explosions racked his body, causing the Kaijin to stop his assault.

Twilight turned and looked behind and see that Wizard had shot at the Dopant with his WizarSwordGun. As the magical Rider lowered his weapon, he looked at Twilight.

"You're stronger than I first thought Princess Twilight." Wizard complimented as he and the other Riders slowly, but clearly standing back up.

"Twilight's right! These guys may be tough, but we've faced worse!" Fourze said as they all stand up and walked towards Twilight, standing at her side. She looked at them, a smile upon her face.

"Well said Twilight." Celestia said as she, Luna, Spike, and Shining Armor joined the line, their army rallying behind them.

Shining Armor looked at his sister, a proud look on his face "On your command Princess," he said. Twilight smiled at him before turning her attention to the Kaijins with a fierce look on her face.

The Kaijins felt troubled at this, but refuse to back down "IT'S GOING TO TAKE A LOT MORE THAN PRETTY WORDS TO DEFEAT US FOOLS!" Medusa Phantom yells as she snapped her finger. Behind them, a small army of lesser Kaijin appeared like Masquerade Dopants, Waste Yummies, Stardust Ninja Dustards, Phantom Ghouls and Elementary Inves.

Twilight's horn blazed to life as she triumphantly yelled "ATTACK!"

The two armies charged toward each other as the Riders faced off with the General Kaijin. But this time they're not alone, Twilight teamed up with Gaim, Shining Armor back up Wizard, Princess Luna siding with Fourze, Spike joined up with OOO, and Princess Celestia teamed up with Double.

Princess Celestia and Double fought with the Nazca Dopant. Double's Metal Shaft is now charged with green wind energy as he swings his weapon left and right, sending green wind at Nazca, but the Dopant easily dodges all of Double's attacks with his speed.

"Ha! You may have help, but you're still sluggish!" The Dopant taunted, but what then he saw that Princess Celestia who was next to Double was now moving at a rapid speed which cause her to face in front of Nazca, much to his shocked.

"What the!?" he said as he run past her on the other side. But when he stopped he saw that the Princess of the Sun is again right in front of him "Grr, how are you so fast!?" he exclaims as he swung his sword at her. A smirk appeared on Celestia's face as she disappeared in a blind speed, only to reappear behind Nazca, kicking him on the back which sends him through a building.

"It's an old spell that I've learned in my younger days, called Accelero which allows us to move at light speed." Princess Celestia reveals.

Kamen Rider Double then walked up to her, with a thought in mind "Wait, if you could do that, then why haven't you done it before?" he asked with Shotaro's voice.

Princess Celestia then leaned beside the two-in-one Rider and whispered "It's not an easy spell for most ponies. If use incorrectly, the result can be disastrous. Besides, it's better to do it on special occasions, like fighting monsters for example." she answered.

Both of Double's mind, Shotaro and Philip thought for a moment before the half & half Rider nods in understanding "I suppose that makes sense" he said with Shotaro's voice.

"Same here!" Double said with Philip's voice as the Rider's right eye flashes in red light. As each time that Philip is speaking as Kamen Rider Double, the Rider's right eye flashes red as an indication that it was Philip that is talking instead of Shotaro.

Suddenly, the three heard rumbling sounds and turned to see that Nazca had dug himself out of the rubble "No one outclasses me in speed!" the Dopant said in anger.

Double snorted "Well, guess we'll just have to prove him wrong won't we Princess," the Rider said with Shotaro's voice.

The Celestial Princess nodded "Indeed." she said as her horn then glows with her magic.

"But first! Let's heat things up at notch!" Double stated with Philip's voice as he pulled out another Gaia Memory from his pocket, the Memory is red with a letter H on the label with flame designs and the word 'heat' on the side. Double press the Memory's button which saids.

 **HEAT!**

It announced as the Rider closes his Driver and removes the green Cyclone memory from his Driver and inserts the red memory into the belt and opens the belt again, activating the said memory's power.

 **HEAT! METAL!**

The belt called out as Double's green half right side then turns completely red with his ankle and wrist bands turns to orange.

"Oi Philip! Stop changing Memories without asking me first!" Double with Shotaro's said with annoyance.

Double sighs with Philip's voice and his right eye flashes again "Can we just focus on the fight!?" Philip voice said in a deadpanned tone.

While Shotaro scoffs "Fine!" he reluctantly agrees with his partner as he held up his Metal Shaft weapon and in stead of green wind, the Metal Shaft is now engulf with red fire.

Celestia slightly giggles at the two antics, which reminds herself and her sister when they have small cat fights, but her face then turns serious as she and the Rider focuses back at Nazca and charged at the Dopant.

* * *

Spike and OOO fought back to back against the Waste Yummies Mezool had summoned. OOO's was ripping away at them with his yellow claws while Spike kept breathing fire at them.

All the while, Mezool watched "Hm, impressive, the young dragon shows promise," she said as she jumped down to where Spike was and grabbed the young dragon by the tail and holding him upside down. "Perhaps I'll ask the mistress if I can keep you around as a pet." Mezool said as she ran a finger under Spike's chin.

Spike looked at the Greeed with annoyance as he responds by breathing fire at her face, causing her to drop Spike "I'm nobodies pet!" Spike said as he shot another blast of fire at the Kaijin. However this time his attack was blocked by a gout of water.

"You'll pay for that you insolent brat." Mezool threatens as she fires a column of water at Spike, which sends him near to more group of Waste Yummies, the mummy like monsters then began to converge on Spike.

OOO's then turn his back and saw Spike's predicament "Spike!" He call out as he grab the center of the OOO's Driver, tilt it straight horizontally again as he removes the red Hawk and the green grasshopper Core Medals from his belt and hid the two Medals away. He then pulls out two more Core Medals from his pocket.

Both two Core Medals are yellow like the tiger, but the first one had a carving of a lions head while the other had an image of a cheetah running.

OOO's then placed the yellow lion Medal to where the red hawk Medal was and the cheetah Medal where the green grasshopper Medal was, causing all three yellow Core Medals to flash yellow. The Medal Rider then pulls out his OOO Scanner from his belt and swipes it on his belt, making the OOO Scanner scans the three yellow Medals.

 _ **LION!**_

 _ **TORA! (Translate: Tiger)**_

 _ **CHEETAH!**_

 _ **(Lion's roar)**_

The spinning holographic medals appear again, this time three vertical row images of yellow Core Medals are aligned before merging into one image and places itself on OOO's chest and a jingle was activated from the OOO Driver.

 _ **LA-TAH LA-TAH, LA-TORA~~TAR!**_

This cause OOO's whole body to glow in an extremely bright intense yellow light which not only blinded, but nearly incinerate all the nearby Waste Yummies.

"RAARRHHH!" OOO's roar like an actual big cat and without warning, the Rider then moves at incredible speed, charging and slashing all of the Waste Yummies that are in his way at ease.

Mezool turned to where the sound had come from, but was only able to see the said yellow light, the Aqua Greeed was blinded and Spike covers his eyes. Sparks and small explosions flew off the Greeed's body as she felt something slashing her, the pain was intense as she falls down on the ground. Once her vision was restored, she looked up from the ground and saw that it was Kamen Rider OOO, but in a different form.

OOO's legs are now covered in yellow armor with black spots and wears silver metal shoes, making his legs resembles cheetah's legs. His arms and shoulders stay the same, but his claws appears to be slightly longer and sharper. The circular symbol on his chest armor now had a lion's head on the top section, the tiger's face on the center and a running cheetah on the bottom. The biggest change is his helmet, which now has several yellow spiky hair like designs, making his head similar to a lion's mane and sun rays, now having blue compound eyes and three yellow lines on each side of his cheeks, looking like cat whiskers. This is Kamen Rider OOO LaToraTar Combo form.

Spike, slowly open his eyes and saw that OOO's had cradled him in the Rider's arms. Mezool also saw that many of her Yummies had been destroyed as OOO set Spike down as he looked back at Mezool.

"Damn you OOO! I'll get you for that!" Mezool cursed as she points a finger.

"Try it Mezool." OOO's said as he raised his claws up and ran at Mezool at great speed.

Spike looked on with awe _"So cool!" he_ thought before remembering that he was in a battle. He sprayed fire at the enemy Kaijin, trying his best to stay near the Medal Rider.

* * *

Fourze and Luna were having trouble fighting Gemini. The Kaijin kept on dodging and throwing explosive playing cards at the two and each time that the two fights back, the jester Zodiart keeps invading their attacks, like as if it could predict all of their movements and kept on changing her tactics.

Fourze looked at Luna, both of them trying to think of a plan "Any ideas Princess?" he asked.

Princess Luna shook her head "We're afraid not. This Kaijin fights with such an erratic style. We can't read her moves." she said.

Fourze contemplated this for a moment before an idea pops up "Wait, that's it! We're spending too much time trying to figure out her style. We just need to fight however we feel like." he explains.

The Lunar Princess considered this for a moment before she nodded in agreement "It's worth a shot."she said and as she said that, a few playing cards flew at the two, exploding in front of them. They looked to see that Gemini was bouncing on her feet, laughing at the two.

"Come on, is that the best you two-" Gemini said but was cut off by a blast of dark blue magic, courtesy of Luna. The blast hit Gemini and threw her into a wall.

This gave Fourze the time to change forms, he removes one of his Astroswitch on his right side and pull out an orange Astroswitch with the number 10 and a black lighting bolt symbol on the sticker. The space Rider then inserts the said switch into his belt.

 **ELECK!**

Fourze then flips the Astroswitch, activating it's powers as a holographic image of the sticker appears on the right side.

 **ELECK~ON!**

Fourze's right arm is now gold in color as his body then charges with electricity and several yellow disk like objects appear around him before coming to him and the disk like objects attached to his armor, charging his body with more electricity and his body glows in a golden light. When the electricity settles down and his body stops glowing, Fourze is in a different form.

His left forearm and two of his forelegs and shoes are still white and the same, but his whole body suit is now gold in color with four round black and silver disk like objects on the left and right side of his chest and two larger ones on his shoulders and the center of his chest is a black lightning symbol, his helmet is also gold in color with a lightning design on his face and blue compound eyes, his right arm is now also gold and on his right hand is a metal sword with a gold handle and a wire and plug attach on the side, along with three outlets, one left, top and right and the blade is black color. The weapon is called the Elek Module Billy the Rod and Fourze's new form is Elek states.

"Woah, an impressive transformation." Princess Luna said in amazement.

Gemini Zodiart regain her consciousness as she saw the two in front of her "No fair! You didn't let me finish my speech!" she whines.

Fourze scoffs "You wanna know what else isn't fair?" he said.

"What?" Gemini said in confusion.

Fourze then inserts the plug into the top outlet, making the weapon charging with power and he removes the Elek switch from his Driver and insert it on the end of the rod/sword. Causing the blade to charge with electricity "THIS!" he yells as he held his weapon up high.

 **ELEK~ON! LIMIT** **BREAK!**

"RIDER TEN BILLION VOLT SHOOT!" Fourze yelled as he swings the Elek Module Billy Rod, which sends an electric energy slash at Gemini, sending her flying through a group of Kaijin grunts and into another building.

"Well done Sir Fourze" Princess Luna praised. "Although we would appreciate if you could try to keep collateral damage to a minimum." she added.

Fourze bowed in apology "I'm sorry." he said. Suddenly, the two heard a rumbling coming from where Gemini had landed.

The said Zodiart stood up from the rubble and was surrounded in a dark pink aura and she was chuckling maniacally as she walked towards the two, swaying from side to side "Fine then. You two wanna play dirty?" Gemini said and suddenly, the dark pink aura produced a second Gemini, standing right next to the original.

"Let's play dirty!" the two Geminis said in unison and in their hands instead of playing cards, they held multiple daggers as the twin Zodiarts charged at Fourze and Luna.

"Are thou ready for Round 2 Sir Fourze?" Princess Luna ask.

Fourze nodded "LET'S GO!" he yelled as he and the Prince each took on one of the two Gemini Zodiarts.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wizard and Shining Armor were fighting on Medusa. Wizard kept firing shots from his WizarSwordGun while Shining Armor kept on striking the monsters with his sword, shield and his magic.

"I was right mage! You're nothing without someone backing you up!" Medusa mocked as she shot several snakes from her hair at Wizard's direction. But the snakes were quickly sliced apart by Shining Armor's sword.

"Maybe she's right Rider, maybe you're just not up to snuff!" Shining said in a cocky tone.

Wizard growled at Shining's response as he replaced the ring on his left hand with a ring similar to his Flame Style ring, except that it had two small horns on the head, a small silver snout like nose and a small gold gem on top.

"How's this for up to snuff?" Wizard said as he flipped the lever of his belt and placed his ringed hand over it.

 **FLAME!~DRAGON!**

The belt announce as he held his hand up and the same red magic circle from before appear and passes through the Rider again, THIS TIME however a red dragon like spirit covered in fire then fly and circle around Wizard as his body is covered in more fire.

 **BOU~BOU! BOU~BOU~BOU!**

 **(Translate: Burn~Burn! Burn~Burn~Burn!)**

The Driver calls out more as the spectacle dragon then circles closer around Wizard faster before it collided with the Rider, causing his whole body to covered in fiery red energy. As the red fiery energy dies down, Wizard is now in another form.

This form is similar to his Flame Style form with black gloves and shoes, but the big difference is that his wizard robes are now red instead of black, his ankle and wrist bands are black, he also wears silver greaves on his legs, two black shoulder pads with ruby gems on it and silver circle shape armor on the side of his shoulders with ruby gems on it. His red robes are open on the center, which reveals a silver snout and two yellow eyes, making like as if something is inside his robes. His helmet gained two silver horns on the side and a gold diamond shape ornament and the center is a ruby on his forehead. This is Wizard's upgrade form, Flame Dragon Style form.

Shining Armor was stunned slightly, as much as he does not trust Wizard, nonetheless even he is impressed with the new designs.

The said magical Rider then placed another ring on his right hand, but instead of flipping his belt. He opened the Hand Author on his WizarSwordGun and placed his right hand over it.

 _ **COPY! PLEASE~!**_

Suddenly a second WizarSwordGun appeared in Wizard's other hand, this one is also in gun mode. Wizard then spun around as he dual fires shots at Medusa with both guns in his hands, causing the Phantom to stagger. Wizard twirled the two WizardSwordGuns in his hands and blows the tip of one of them like a cowboy.

The Rider then looked back at Shining Armor "Well?" he ask.

Shining Armor snorted "Show off" he said.

Wizard sighs in frustration, but the two got themselves into a fighting stance upon seeing Medusa charging towards them.

* * *

Gaim and Twilight fought fiercely against Demushu Overlord. Twilight was using her magic to guard herself and Gaim against the Overlord's attacks while the said Rider throws the Pine Iron at the monster and fires bullets from his Musou Saber.

The Overlord staggered for a moment, seething with rage "Damn you! I'll end you both, ape and pony alike!" he said as he slammed his sword into the ground, causing several plants form the Helheim forest to appear and try to attack the two.

Gaim who act quickly, removes the Pine Lockseed from the belt, causing his current armor to vanish. He then removes a piece of his Sengoku Driver (which is the drawing of the samurai helmet) and replace it with a black rectangular object with a padlock hinge called the Genesis Core Unit and attach it to where the samurai drawing was on. He then pull out his regular Orange Lockseed.

 **ORANGE!**

It announce as the Helheim zipper portal opens above Gaim's head again and the mechanical orange emerges from it again, Gaim then place the Orange Lockseed on his Driver, but instead of locking it in place he pulls out another Lockseed.

This Lockseed is different as it is a translucent blue color, it had a lemon in the center with the code E.L.S.-01, This is an artificial Lockseed, the Lemon Energy Lockseed. Gaim then click the new Lockseed open.

 **LEMON ENERGY~!**

The Lockseed announce itself and from the same zipper portal comes out a mechanical lemon as it is hovering above the mechanical orange. Gaim then placed the Lemon Energy Lockseed in the Genesis Core, making it side by side with the Orange Lockseed as Gaim locks both two into place .

 **LOCK ON!**

Gaim then grabs the knife attachment on his belt and slice the Orange Lockseed open, causing the other lockseed next to it opens too.

 **SOIYA!**

The mechanical orange and lemon then fused together, forming into a single larger, thicker and bulkier armor as it flew around, destroying most of the Helheim plants from getting nearer to Gaim and Twilight. When most of the plants are gone, the armor then landed itself on Gaim's head and shoulders.

 **MIX!**

The belt announce as the new armor begins to unfold itself around Gaim.

 _ **ORANGE ARMS, HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**_

 _ **(Translate: Mix! Orange Arms, the path of blossom on stage!)**_

And then a new phrase was made from the Lemon Energy Lockseed on Gaim's Driver was announced.

 _ **JIMBER LEMON! HA-HA!**_

Gaim, looks the same with minor changes, he's now wearing a thicker, more encompassing and cumbersome barrel shape black armor with four yellow color ridges on the side and large pauldrons on his shoulders, his symbol on his forehead is now silver and the head helmet is black instead of orange. Gaim is now in Jimber Lemon Arms form. On his right hand is a red mechanical bow with blue blades on the bow's limbs, a silver string and a pulling mechanism which launch arrows, this weapon is called the Sonic Arrow.

Gaim then pulls the Sonic Arrow's string back and fires a yellow energy arrow shot at Demushu, destroying a few more vines and directly strikes at the Overlord's right shoulder, causing sparks to fly off of the monster's body and staggers backwards a bit.

Twilight then walks up to Gaim and stood next to the said Rider. She then looked at her friends and the other Riders, Double in his Heat Metal form with Celestia, OOO's LaToraTar Combo with Spike, Fourze's Elek States with Luna and Wizard's Flame Dragon Style fighting along side with her brother. Then she noticed something particular with the Riders before looking back at Gaim.

"How many different forms do you Riders have?" Twilight asked with confusion.

Gaim thought for a moment, realizing that it's quite a hard question considering that different kamen riders have different abilities, some only have one or two forms, while others could have up to ten or even more.

Finally Gaim decides to shrug "As many as it takes I suppose." he respond.

Before Twilight could face-hoof at the answer, Demushu regained his footing. He roared at the two as a dark red aura formed around him "I'll crush you lesser beings under my feet!" He roars in fury.

Gaim readied his Sonic Arrow and Twilight's horn glow with magic. Soon, the two both fired their shots at the Overlord, wreacking the whole area with explosions.

 **And were stopping here for now, seems that the Riders are having the upper hand thanks to the help of the ponies, but is this battle really close to an end? OR is it REALLY just the begin? And just to let everyone know, the Colt-de-sac gang's role in the story are getting closer by every chapter, and the time will come! Be cool and be patient thank you.**

 **Remember to review and look up on the Kamen Rider's form in Google. SEE YOU!**


	14. Chapter 14: The Turning Table

**Here is the next chapter, I'm a little down to see that not a lot of guys have commented on my story lately, but I could understand why since I don't update as much as I used to. But I hope this chapter will be turn things around, not much to talk about other than that the plot is about to escalate, hopefully you guys will enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed Edd n Eddy, My Little Pony, Kamen Rider and by extension of Total Drama.**

Our attention returns to the Crystal Empire as Prince Eddward had brought Eddy back to the living room of the Crystal Castle where everypony else was waiting for them. Eddy was standing in the middle of the room, feeling quite guilty for his sudden action, especially without letting his friends know about it.

Rolf with a furious face walks up to Eddy and pulls out two horseshoes on his two hooves and a third horseshoe in his mouth before charging at Eddy like a bull spotting a red target.

"Wait! Stretch I could explain!" Eddy tries to reason with Rolf, but it was too late as the latter had tackle the former on the ground and started to beat Eddy even harder than before.

"WHAT AN UNGRATEFULL FOOLHARDY ACT SHORT-STACK ED BOY!" Rolf scolded "DO YOU INTEND TO DISOBEY OUR ROYAL PRINCE AND BROUGHT DISGRACE TO HIS NAME!?" He said with fury, to a point that he's about to erupt like a volcano as Rolf beats up Eddy even harder than ever.

"Sorry! Aagghh! I didn't! rraaoohh! I just want to-Aggghhh!" Eddy pleaded, with little to no success as Rolf continues to pulverize Eddy with three horseshoes.

Prince Eddward decided that he had seen enough "Alright Rolf, I think Eddy had more than enough." He ordered.

Rolf eventually stops beating up Eddy and put the horseshoes away, but the horseshoe beating had left many huge imprints all over Eddy's body as he's twitching on the floor of the room.

Princess Cadence then looked at the Araya Prince "Do you think he's okay?" she ask in worry.

"Hey mom…are the milk and cookies ready yet?" He said dumbly.

Duncan scoffs "Yep, he's alright." He said blankly.

"Still what makes you think wandering off and running away like that is a good idea Eddy?" Taro asked.

"The milk and cookies are great as always mom." Eddy said while still in daze after the beating.

Prince Eddward stares at Eddy before looking at Ed "Ed, you know what to do." He said.

Ed looked at the beanie hat prince before nodding "Okie Dokie Double D!" he said before jumping up high in the air and landed on top of Eddy hard.

"OOUUCCHH!" Eddy exclaims as he could feel the crushing weight of the oversize earth pony on top of him. "GET OF MONOBROW!" he said, snapping out of his daze and tries to push the lump of off him.

Ed did as Eddy said as the former rolls away while the latter tries to stand back up, but was having a hard time due to more injuries he now has.

"Here, let me help." Princess Cadence offered as she uses her magic to lift Eddy of the floor and place him gently on the ground on his hoof.

Eddy on the other hoof appears to struggle to stand despite of Princess Cadence's help as his poster is wobbly and his standing appears to be unstable.

"You know Lumpy! You don't have to do that to snap me out of it!" Eddy exclaims in annoyance.

"Sorry Eddy, but Ed thought it's the best way to wake you up." Ed dumbly and cheerfully stated.

While Eddy takes a deep breath as he regain his composure "Yeah…next time, do something that doesn't involve crushing me!" he exclaims before looking back at everyone else "Anyways, like I was saying, my temptation to go out there and beat that queen maggot's hindquarters is growing ten times fold!" he answered everypony's question.

"Still Eddy, that is not entirely a qualified excuse for you to ran off like that without any of us knowing. What if you'll just be a burden to them?" Princess Cadence pointed out.

"Moreover Eddy, I get where you're going with this." Duncan stated "I also want to kick some overgrown bug's butt. But doing that without any of us knowing could bring serious concern for all of us!" He added.

"Wow…" Taro butted in "Didn't think you'll be reasonable for once." He commented.

Eddy looked down in shame "I know and I'm sorry okay?" he said solemnly.

Then Prince Eddward placed his hoof on Eddy's right shoulder "Hey…I know you had good intensions about it. Plus, I still think that hopping isn't really a pointless effort." He claims.

"Huh?" Eddy questions.

The Princess of Love looked at the Prince for a moment before she realized what he meant "I think what Eddward meant is that hopping for the better can be helpful, if we all believe in it." She pointed out.

"Yeah!" Ed called out which caught everyone's attention "My mom always said that if you pray and believe in your wishes, it will come true!" he said with a cheerful smile as he had good memories of his mother, despite of some of the times that she can be strict and scary.

Taro sighs at Ed's positivity, despite after his worries for Pinkie "Whelp, we can't deny that Ed makes a valid point." He stated.

"So all we could do now is to pray that everything will turn out alright." Princess Cadence said with calmness "Are we all agree with this?" She asked everypony else in the room.

The six Arayan gang looked at each other, exchanging looks before turning back to the Princess and all nodded in agreement.

"Good." Princess Cadence said "Now, let's form a circle." She said, and then the six Colt-De-Sac gang formed a circle as the Princess joins them with Eddy and Taro on her left and right side. "Close your eyes and pray the wish in our minds. We'll do this for a few minutes before stopping, got it?"She said and everypony nodded in understanding. "Good" was all the princess said before sitting down in a lotus position as she then close her eyes and makes her wish in her mind as the others did the exact same as if there meditating, praying for the better.

But if only Eddy decide to make his getaway a lot later or the two had stayed back at the train station a lot longer, then they would have noticed that from a far distance away from the Crystal Empire, a crystal train is making its way to the said train station, inside the train is only one passenger in one of the cars.

The passenger is a tall unicorn pony with a pink coat, wearing white sunglasses, a red flap cap on his head with three hair strands on the back of his head and a red checkered jacket.

The passenger then looks through the window of the car, where he narrow his eyes at the Crystal Castle from a far distance "Can't wait till I see the looks on Prince sock-head's and little Pipsqueak's faces." he said with a smirk as the train is headed towards the Empire.

* * *

Meanwhile the scene changes to a small village which was not too far from the mountain where Canterlot City is located on. This village is none other than the peaceful town of Ponyvile, on the outskirt of Ponyville, we saw none other than the spirit of chaos and disharmony himself, Discord who was sitting on a branch of a weird purple color tree with lavender cotton like leaves as he stares idly at the small town.

Discord sighs "This is boring! I know that Celestia and Luna had asked me to watch over Ponyville while they, Twilight, Shining Armor his guards and those Rider guys are beating that overgrown bug and her monstrous mutants, but this is getting dull." He exclaims in boredom.

He continues to stare at the small town before a light bulb pop on his head, giving him an idea before it disappears.

Discord then place his right lion paw on his chin "Hm…I wonder." He thought in his mind before teleporting away from the town in a flash of white light.

* * *

Suddenly we are now moved to a dark forest with fog covering the surrounding of the forest and nocturnal animal calls from owls hooting, bugs chirping and many more.

In the center of the forest is none other than the Castle of The Two Sisters. Inside one of the castle's room, Discords reappear in a flash of light, he then walked into another room. This room appears to be the castle's library as the room was filled with huge collections of old books, most are still in the shelves while some are piled up on the ground floor.

Discord flies up high and place his index eagle claw on the books on the shelves "Let's see what we got here." He said as he begins to search for a certain book while tracing his eagle claw on each book he's searching.

"Ancient artifact guide, Old Ponish magic, Tera Recarta hexes…" Discord said as he continues his search before finally stumble on the book he was looking for.

The book he found was an old and nearly torn red leather cover book "Here we go! Archaic Equestrian Spells!" He said before picking the book and begins to browse through its pages before stopping at one of the pages.

"Alright let's see what this can do." Discord said before teleporting away with the book, leaving the library empty.

* * *

Our attention has returned to the center of Canterlot City as our heroes are battling against the kaijins. Soon, the battle is close to an end and surprisingly, the Royal Guards were able to fend off the lesser weaker Kaijin, even managing to destroy some alongside with their captain, Spike the Dragon, the two Royal Princesses including Twilight and the Five Riders (six if Philip counts).

Eventually, all that remained was the five General Kaijin. The five monsters were battered and injured from their fight and before them stood the Riders, Twilight, the two Princesses, Spike, and Shining Armor.

"I think it's time we finished this!" Gaim said as the other Riders nodded as they all prepared to initiate their final attacks.

Double removes the grey Metal Gaia Memory from his belt and about to insert it into his Metal Shaft. OOO's removing the OOO scanner from his belt and about to scan the Medals on his belt. Fourze reaching for the lever of his Fourze Driver, Wizard who's about the open the two Hand Author's on his two WizardSwordGuns and Gaim who's going to remove the Lemon Energy Lockseed from his belt and attach it to his arrow, but suddenly a voice interrupted them.

"You might want to rethink that course of action foolish Riders!" a voice said, stopping the Riders from their final attacks.

Everyone looked up to see the Changeling Queen herself Chrysalis standing on top of a building along with Retsu and a few Kaijins by her side.

Kamen Rider Double scoffs "No doubt about it, that's a Foundation X member." Double said with Shotaro's voice, seeing Retsu's Foundation X uniform alone is enough to make him ticked off as OOO's and Fourze recognizes the uniform too.

"Chrysalis!" Shining Armor growled.

Chrysalis chuckled "Yes Shining Armor, it is I. So good to see you again!" she said in a mocking tone.

"The feeling isn't mutual!" Shining Armor yell with anger.

"Come now Shining Armor, is that any way to speak to an ex-fiance?" she taunted.

Shining Armor gritted his teeth "You were never my fiancé witch! You brainwashed me and used me like a cheap toy!" Shining Armor said, trying his best to keep his anger in check.

Chrysalis smiles at this "Ah, happy memories." she said.

Shining Armor looked like he wanted to beat up the Changeling Queen. He was about to charge at her before Celestia put her hoof in front of him.

"Stand down Shining Armor!" Celestia ordered as Shining Armor reluctantly complied as he stand down before turning her attention back at Chrysalis. "Give up Chrysalis! We've decimated your army and defeated your Generals. Surrender now and we may consider sparing you and the rest of Foundation X!" Princess Celestia said.

But Chrysalis started to laugh hysterically, between her laughs she managed to say "You seriously think you've won? HA! Not even close!" She said as she turns her head to Retsu "Retsu, why don't you explain it to them!" she said.

Retsu pushed his glasses up and stepped forward "Gladly." He said before staring down at the Riders "Tell me Kamen Riders! Aren't you the least a bit curious as to how we were able to bring back your past enemies?" Retsu said with a stern tone.

The Riders all looked at each other with concern and confusion.

Then Fourze decides to talk "We'll admit that we were a bit curious, but does it really matter!? We're just gonna crush them again anyways!" Fourze call out as the other Riders nodded in agreement.

Retsu scoffed from Fourze's response "I said it once and I'll said it again...You may want to rethink that course of action." Retsu repeated, but with a much darker tone.

Everyone looked at each other, even more confused. Twilight than decides to talk "And why is that?" she asked with a firm tone.

Retsu laughs maniacally in response which is unsettling for everyone, even for Chrysalis "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" He then stops laughing before looking back at our heroes "Perhaps it would be better to show you first hand." Retsu said as he raised his right hand and snapped his finger. The five Kaijin generals suddenly stood straight up and formed a straight line. Retsu then raised his hands up high and spread his arms out like he was praising to a god "KAIJINS! SHOW THEM THE TRUE POWER OF FOUNDATION X!" Retsu announces.

"Yes Master!" they all said. Suddenly, all five of them began to glow as they shed their Kaijin forms to reveal their true appearances. When they did, everyone stood their, utterly shocked.

"It-it can't be!" Princess Celestia said with horror.

"Those vile monsters." Princess Luna said with shocked.

"No, this can't be possible!" Spike said while shaking his head.

"Darn you Chrysalis!" Shining Armor yelled.

Twilight looked at the true appearance of the Kaijin, falling to the ground on her knees, unable to believe what's in front of her eyes.

"No..." she said with a broken tone voice and a single tear trailing her face. She looked to see that the General Kaijins were none other than...

 **DUN! DUN! DUUUNNN! ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! Sorry about this! But I want to save more action for the next chapter! It seems that whatever Retsu and Chrysalis have installed for our heroes, there about to find out HARD! And some of you may have already coming up with theories and guesses right now, and believe me the Colt-De-Sac Ponies roles in the story are almost there! JUST BARE WITH ME and see you all later!**

 **PEACE!**


	15. Chapter 15: The Sting of Defeat!

**Author's note: Here is the moment that everyone has been waiting for! The vile trump card that Queen Chrysalis and Retsu have in their hands! The unsettling turning table for our heroes! How will this all end!? Let's find out now!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own Ed Edd n Eddy, My Little Pony, Kamen Rider and by extension Total Drama.**

* * *

 **The following scenes are from the near end of the previous chapter:**

 **Previously...**

"Perhaps it would be better to show you first hand." Retsu said as he raised his right hand and snapped his finger. The five Kaijin generals suddenly stood straight up and formed a straight line. Retsu then raised his hands up high and spread his arms out like he was praising to a god "KAIJINS! SHOW THEM THE TRUE POWER OF FOUNDATION X!" Retsu announces.

"Yes Master!" they all said. Suddenly, all five of them began to glow as they shed their Kaijin forms to reveal their true appearances. When they did, everyone stood their, utterly shocked.

"It-it can't be!" Princess Celestia said with horror.

"Those vile monsters." Princess Luna said with shocked.

"No, this can't be possible!" Spike said while shaking his head.

"Darn you Chrysalis!" Shining Armor yelled.

Twilight looked at the true appearance of the Kaijin, falling to the ground on her knees, unable to believe what's in front of her eyes.

"No..." she said with a broken tone voice and a single tear trailing her face. She looked to see that the General Kaijins were none other than...

 **Now the moment that everyone was been waiting for, the big reveal is here!**

She looked to see that the General Kaijin were none other than …

Her friends.

Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy stood in the line, except they looked very different.

Pinkie Pie's mane held none of its usual poofs, now hanging down straight from her head. Her usual smile now held a manic, almost sadistic gleam to it. Her eyes had also changed from their normal blue to black with gold irises. Her Cutie Mark had changed to that of the Gemini constellation.

Applejack's eyes were now a frightening shade of red and her stetson was nowhere to be seen. However, the most horrific part was now her right front hoof was replaced with a green clawed hand, vines spreading from it and up to her face. Her Cutie Mark had also changed, her's looking like a strange fruit wrapped in vines.

Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy looked largely the same except their eyes had changed to black and gold and their Cutie Marks too had been altered. Their marks had changed to that of an ouroboros around a purple magic circle, a stylized N shape, and a group of three blue coins respectively. Rainbow Dash also had a black mark on her neck that looked to be some kind of connector port.

Twilight and the others looked in horror at what had been done to the former Elements of Harmony, Spike was so overcome that he fainted. Chrysalis smiled sadistically as she began to walk by the corrupted Main 5.

"Chrysalis! What have you done to them!?" Princess Celestia said in fury.

"Aren't they simply lovely? Retsu and the rest of Foundation X did a fantastic job with the enhancements." Chrysalis said as she rubbed a hoof along Fluttershy's face.

"Don't sell yourself short Chrysalis. It was your mind control spell, you know the same one that you used to mind control the one you called Shining Armor and your bridesmaids from before made the whole process a lot easier." Retsu pointed out "Although we must take some of the credit for infusing them with the abilities of old past Kaijin's we had on record. " the Foundation X member said as he then joins with Chrysalis and the corrupted main 5.

"So that means...We've been fighting...Twilight's friends all along!?" OOO's said, shocked at the revelation.

"No way!" Gaim said, who is just as shocked as everyone else.

Double, who's right hand tighten his grip on the Metal Shaft in anger "Damn you! Foundation X!" Double with Shotaro's voice mumble in rage.

 _"Cool down Shotaro! That temper of yours could get us killed!"_ Double with his right eye flicker in red and Phillip's voice said, trying to calm his partner down.

Spike gained his consciousness as he pointed at Chrysalis and Foundation X "You guys are...MONSTERS!" he yelled in a pained voice.

"I think your friends are the monsters now." Chrysalis said with a smirk.

Before anyone could do or say anything, Twilight got to her hooves and began to weakly walk forward.

"Girls, is that really you?" Twilight said as she shuffled forward.

"Twilight stop!" Princess Celestia said as she watched her student.

"I'm so glad you're all alive. Now we can go back to Ponyville and prepare for the Summer Sun Celebration like we were supposed to," she continued to say as she finally got to her friends.

"Twily, come back now!" Shining Armor yelled at his sister.

But Twilight ignore them as she began shaking her friends one by one "Come on girls, stop messing around. Why won't any of you say anything!?" Twilight said, her voice now frantic and tears streaming down her face. Twilight was then grabbed in a magic grip by Chrysalis and brought face to face with the Changeling Queen.

"It's too late Twilight Sparkle, your friends are under my control now. We wiped their memories during the enhancements. As far as they are concerned, you are a stranger!" Chrysalis said as she threw Twilight back as she crash landed with a thud right at the Riders' feet.

"Twilight!" Everyone yelled as they rushed to the now hysteric princess. Princess Celestia picked up her former student, tears forming as she looked at Twilight and received a blank stare.

"No, no, it can't be. My friends can't have forgotten me, they can't have forgotten me!" Twilight babbled as she continues to cry.

Princess Celestia too began to cry as she cradled her former student in her hooves while the Riders are huddle around the two, trying to comfort both of them

Chrysalis laughed hysterically as she looked upon the now broken Twilight "Oh how the mighty have fallen Princess. How does it feel to have those close to you stripped of all that they are and forgetting you!?" she said with triumph.

"CHRYSALIS!" Shining Armor yelled as he got to his hooves and stared at the Changeling Queen.

"Ah, Shining Armor, I almost forgot that you were here. Do you have something you want to say?" Chrysalis said in a mocking tone.

Shining Armor removed his helmet, revealing dangerous looking eyes "As a matter of fact I do!" he said as he began to remove pieces of his armor "For too long I've been sidelined as those I love are put in danger. Against you, against Sombra, even now against the Kaijin. The Riders have been the ones protecting everypony." Shining Armor said as he got to the last piece of his armor.

"Shining Armor what are you doing?" Princess Celestia asked with concern in her voice.

But Shining Armor ignored her "But that ends today. You've hurt my family for the last time you monster! Because I'm finally gonna stop you. This isn't about protecting Equestria anymore! This is just good old fashioned revenge!" Shining Armor said as he removed the final grieve on his right foreleg, revealing a bright red, wing-like mark on his pelt.

The Royal Sisters looked alarmed when they saw the mark "Sister, that mark!" Luna gasp in shocked.

"Shining Armor stand down right this instant!" Princess Celestia said as got to her hooves, giving Twilight to Spike.

"No Princess! I'm ending this. Right here, right now!" Shining Armor said as he raised his right hoof into the sky, his horn and foreleg glowing in a golden aura as he began reciting the spell.

 _Gather! River of light, guided by the Light of hope and love!_

Shining Armor brought his hoof down and pointed it at Chrysalis. The area around him was now enveloped in a heavenly golden tower of light.

 _Shine! In order to perish the fangs of evil!_

The tower of light shone into the sky as Shining Armor recited the final line of the spell.

 _I summon the GLITTER OF LIGHT!_

The golden light formed into a halo and fell around Chrysalis. Everyone shielded their eyes as the halo wrapped around Chrysalis. The ground began to break around the Changeling Queen as she visibly began to struggle against the magic.

However, just before it looked like Chrysalis would be defeated, the halo broke. Everyone watched as the golden light dissipated, revealing an entirely unharmed Chrysalis.

"Um...Is something supposed to happen?" Wizard said as his fellow Riders shrugged their shoulders in confusion.

Shining Armor stood there, a defeated expression on his face as his back legs buckled and he fell on his backside.

Chrysalis saw this and smiled at the dejected Captain "What's the matter Shining Armor, shocked your little magic trick didn't work?" she said with a sly smirk.

Shining Armor merely sat there, unable to think of anything to say.

"A valiant effort though. A spell of that caliber would have surely destroyed the old me. But I've grown even more powerful in my absence Captain!" Chrysalis said as she began to glow a sickly green color. Soon she was enveloped in a black and green aura as her form began to change. When the aura dissipated, Chrysalis had transformed into an entirely different form.

Her insectoid wings had grown larger and she had sprouted another pair. She had now become bipedal and had a much more armored appearance, with green and black armor now covering the majority of her body, a holed skirt trailing from her back. Her horn had extended in length and looked even more jagged than before. She now held a staff in her new hands.

Princess Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Spike, Shining Armor, and the Riders looked at Chrysalis with mixed looks of shock and fear "She looks like a Kaijin." W said in Shotaro's voice.

"For once we agree Rider." Retsu said as he stepped forward and pushed his glasses up.

"Did you all seriously think I wouldn't enhance myself with the power these Kaijin possess? If so then you're even more foolish than I thought!" Chrysalis said. As if to demonstrate her point she fired a blast from her staff at Shining Armor, hitting him in the same spot where the spell mark used to be.

Shining Armor screamed as his foreleg went limp, now bleeding and smoking. Princess Celestia quickly grabbed Shining Armor in her magic and pulled him right next to Twilight.

"You have lost Princesses. It doesn't matter if your Riders defeated a thousand Kaijins! You can't stand against us." Retsu said with triumph.

Princess Celestia ground her teeth at the human as she began weighing her options.

Suddenly, Retsu clapped his hands together "Chrysalis, I just had the most wonderful idea!" he said with a smirk.

Chrysalis turned to her human accomplice "And what would that be Retsu?" the Changeling Kaijin hybrid asked.

Retsu chuckled a bit as he turned to address the Riders "Riders, I have a little proposition for you all." the mad scientist said.

The Riders looked at each other confused before Fourze said "What is it you Foundation X bastard?!" the space rider cursed.

Retsu laughed as he walked over to the five mind controlled Element bearers "You've lost, there's no question about it. So how about we end this quickly? You Riders will surrender yourselves and in exchange, we will leave this battle alone for today and let Celestia and her pathetic army live." he announced.

Wizard scoffed "And what if we say...NO!?" he asked.

Retsu laughed maniacally as he suddenly pulled out a small device that looked like a detonator of some sort "If you don't, then I'm afraid your little Princess' friends will be...well I think you can guess what will happen then." Retsu said with a sick smile as he opened the lid of the detonator and put his right index finger on the switch.

"NO!" Twilight yelled as she tried to escape Celestia's grip.

Retsu saw this and smiled smugly "What will it be Riders?" he said as he hovered his finger over the switch.

The Riders were at lost, they all exchange looks at each other, trying to decide, but after a few moments, the Riders canceled their transformations one by one until they were all back to their civilian forms. Philip's consciousness returned to his body as he joined the rest of them.

Retsu gave a wicked smiled at them "Good. I knew you lot would see things my way." the mad scientist said as he closed the detonator. He snapped his right fingers, which caused Twilight's friends to transform back into their Kaijin forms as they went to restrain the Riders, taking their belts and transformation items away as well.

Chrysalis also returned to her normal form, however as the corrupted main five are were cuffing the Riders, they heard a robotic squawking noise fill the air. Soon a large black metallic bird began flying around them before stopping above Philip.

"The Xtreme Memory! What's that doing here?" Shotaro said, identifying the strange bird like object.

Before anyone could react, Phillip's body became a stream of green data that was sucked up into the Xtreme Memory. After Phillip was fully absorbed, the birdlike memory flew away.

"Wow, he wasn't kidding when he said he was made of data thing." Haruto commented.

"After that thing!" Nazca/Rainbow Dash yelled as she began to extend her wings.

Retsu however stopped her "Forget about him! These two are no threat separated anyhow." he said, which left Nazca miffed. Then Retsu tapped his finger on his chin "However, this does leave us minus a prisoner. What to do about that." he said.

"I have an idea Retsu," Chrysalis said. She then grabbed Twilight in a magical hold and levitated her in line with the Riders "How about we take little Twilight here as recompense!" the Changeling Queen suggested.

"HEY! That wasn't part of the deal you bug! OOFF" Gentaro yelled, but he earned a swift punch in the gut from Gemini Zodiart/Pinkie Pie as the astronaut rider fell on the ground while grunted at the pain on his stomach.

"I have altered the terms of our agreement. Pray I don't alter them further." Chrysalis said in a smug tone.

"Give her back! Give Twilight back!" Spike yelled as he struggled against Princess Luna's magical hold. Shining Armor likewise had to be restrained by Princess Celestia.

The Two Royal Sisters stared at Chrysalis and Retsu with pure malice.

"You won't win Chrysalis!" the Luna said.

"Keep believing that Princess, it might actually come true." Chrysalis said with a victorious smirk as she began to walk away.

"Just one moment Chrysalis!" Celestia said. Chrysalis paused for a moment, looking back at Celestia. The look Celestia was giving the Changeling Queen would make lesser beings wet themselves in fear.

"I don't care what kind of power Foundation X has given you, we will stop you!" Celestia said as she began to advance towards Chrysalis.

"How lovely Celestia, how about you-" Chrysalis said, but was interrupted by Celestia.

"I'm not finished! See, We're not just going to stop you. Myself personally will obliterate your legacy. I will rain down upon you with the fury of the entire sun! I will turn your very soul into a molten puddle! And then I will cast that puddle into depths so deep that not even Death itself will be able to find you!" Celestia said as she now came snout to snout with Chrysalis.

"Big talk Celestia!" Chrysalis said with a smirk, but if look closely there's a small bead of sweat running down her face.

"I'm over a thousand years old and I had rule over Equestria for all my lifetime every since I became Star Swirls student! I can afford to talk big! Can you Chrysalis?" Celestia said.

But Chrysalis' only response was a huff as she walked back to The Exodus. Princess Celestia and her group watched as The Exodus took off with the Riders and Twilight in tow. Once the ship was far enough away and she was sure they couldn't see her, Celestia fell to the ground, tears streaming her face as she screamed in anger and grief.

"CHRYSALIS!"

* * *

Outside of the boarders of the city of Canterlot, a small flash of light appears before it reveals none other than the Draconequus, Discord spirit of chaos and disharmony.

While Twilight, her brother, the Royal princesses and the Riders are confronted by Chrysalis, Retsu and the revelation of the Main 5 ponies monstrous forms. Discord had been eavesdropping the whole scene while keeping himself hidden from everyone and kept a low profile. Now that he sees everything that had happened, he placed his right lion paw on his chin and stroke the goat bear on his, trying to think of a plan.

"Oh dear me, this dilemma is far dire than I could have possibly ever imagined." He said as he walks around in circles "Now that Twilight, her friends and her Rider allies are out of commission, how are we supposed to stop that overgrown bug and her army of monsters?" he thought, before his whole head turns into a light bulb before turning back to his original head.

"Of course! While the five of those Riders are captured, at least one of them managed to escape!" Discord said, referring to Philip who escaped by using the Xtreme Memory. "If I could find him, we might be able to form a plan that could strike back at that Changeling freak!" he stated.

He was about to search for Philip when a thought came to his mind, "Oh but first! I need to have a word with…him." He said as he disappears in a bright white light.

* * *

Our transition had now moved to the Crystal Empire once more and right at the train station, we saw a Crystal Train had just arrived and stepping out of one of the train cars is a lone a pink unicorn pony wearing white sunglasses, a red flap cap on his head with three hair strands on the back of his head and a red checkered jacket.

The said unicorn is currently carrying a silver package with his magic as he begins to walk towards the front gate of the Empire and saw several Crystal buildings before witness the enormous Crystal Castle from distance.

The unicorn smirks "Well, this empire is a lot more majestic than all the gems I could imagine." he said, but his face then turns serious "But there's no time for day dreaming, I have a bigger task at my hooves." he said as he continues to walk towards the castle.

Once he almost arrived to the castle, he was stopped by a two Crystal Pony guards who are standing right in front of the door of the castle.

"Who goes there?" one of the crystal pony guard said as he raised his right hoof.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I'm here as a visitor from Araya." He pink unicorn pony said as he use his magic to pull out a card from the pocket of his red checkered jacket and showed it to the two Crystal Guards

The two guards read the card as their eyes widened before looking back at the pink pony "You're a magical artifact expert from the Araya Kingdom! Are you here to see Prince Eddward?" the other guard said in surprised.

The pink pony smirks "Yep, that's me!" he answered.

Then the two guards bowed "We're the ones who should apologize for interrupting you." The first crystal guard said as they both stepped back and opened the door of the castle.

The pink pony shook his head as he raised his right hoof "No problem, you guys are just doing your jobs." he said as he walk towards the door of the crystal castle and enter the castle itself.

* * *

 **And we'll be stopping here! And wow this chapter took a lot longer than what I initially had in planned. And yes I made some changes in Shining Armor's spell chanting from KnightBrony's original story.**

 **But what a dilemma indeed! How are heroes are going to save the corrupted monstrous main 5 and Equestria now? What role will Discord have and who was the strange pink unicorn pony who just entered the Crystal Castle? Find out on the next chapter!**

 **Give comments and reviews of what you all think of this chapter! For now, peace!**


	16. Chapter 16: Glimmer of Hope

**Author's note: Now...This might be the chapter that all of you have been waiting for since day 1! The chapter where the Colt-de-sac (Arayan gangs) are finally going to take part in the battle to save Equestria! Here will be the mark of the beginning of the true action pack crossover thriller we will all see as the story progresses from this chapter and beyond! Hopefully you guys will enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed Edd n Eddy, My Little Pony, Kamen Rider and by extension Total Drama**

Meanwhile, somewhere in the night sky above was the bird shape Gaia Memory that had saved Philip from being captured by Chrysalis and Retsu. It is the Xtreme Memory, Philip's means of transportation and Kamen Rider W's most powerful Gaia Memory in his disposal. Now we will go deep inside the bird like Memory to see what's is within it.

Inside the Xtreme Memory, we see a black void like world filled with green data and digits around from letters to numbers and symbols and all in between. Then some of that data began to form clumps until it begin to take a humanoid shape before it reveals itself as none other than Philip, the living avatar of the True Gaia Memory.

Philip was kneel down before he open his eyes and stand right back up before he dusted himself and looked at his surrounding "Whew! It's a good thing that you made it in time Xtreme Memory." he said in relief.

 **"Gwak!"** The living bird Memory squawk in respond.

Philip then begin to walk around the plain world of data as he stare up at the void "Xtreme Memory, have you gather any data or information that you have while I was at Cantherlot?" Philip asked.

The Xtreme Memory screech again and Philip smiles as if he understands it "Good, can you show them to me?" he asked politely.

Then in front of Philip, several green data begins to take a form of a TV screen, the screen then shows the six Elements of Harmony with Twilight's Element at the center. Suddenly the image on the screen then changes into four symbols that Philip doesn't recognized. The symbol on the left was a purple arrow pointing down, the second was a yellow lightning, the third symbol on the right was a blue cloud and on the center was a silver head of a hawk.

Philip stare at the four symbol with confusion and curiosity "Well, what do we have here?" He said as he begin to search deeper into the meaning of these four symbols.

* * *

While on the outside, the Xtreme Memory was flying through the night sky until it encountered a small village bellow the mountains where Canterlot reside, it was none other than Ponyville. But before the bird shape Memory arrived to the small town, a white light flashed in front of it and it reveals the Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony himself, Discord.

"Well well, looks like somepony is in a hurry." Discord said with a smirk.

The Xtreme Memory then lower itself to ground level and Discord followed down and landed on the ground. Then the Living Memory produces a stream of green data which then takes the form of Philip, the said avatar of the True Gaia Memory then stand up to face the Draconequus himself.

"Greetings, I'm Philip and from the information that the Xtreme Memory had gathered, you're Discord the spirit of Chaos and Disharmony who was first defeated by Princess Celestia and Luna with the Elements of Harmony by turning you into stone. Then you broke free and was defeated again by Twilight and her friends and the only reason that you're still here is because Princess Celestia, Twilight and her friends had reformed you to the good side and to have you use your magic for good instead of evil." Philip said everything nonchalantly right to the end.

Discord was taken back by how much Philip have already know of him in such a short time before he regain his bearings "Well, looks like somepony did a lot of homework." he said sarcastically.

"Look Discord, I would love to chat with you. But in case you haven't noticed, Chrysalis and Foundation X had turned Twilight's friends into mind control kaijin generals. Now they held both Twilight and the other Riders like myself hostage." Philip pointed out.

"Duh! Of course I know everything! Why else would I be here to face you right here and now?" Discord exclaims as he raised both his claws and paws high in the air.

Philip roll his eyes " Thanks for the recap. but now I have to come up with a plan to get the others back and somehow save Twilight's friends before it's too late." the data human said as he put his hand on his chin.

Discord then stares at Philip in annoyance as if the human data avatar don't see the Master of Chaos as an ally "Listen Philip, you know as well as I that you can't save them all on your own. It's obvious that Chrysalis is more powerful than ever now that's she's immune to one of the most powerful spells in this world along with the army she has thanks to Foundation X. If we want to stop them and save Equestria then we're gonna need all the help we can get and the two of them could ruin everything!" the draconequus stated.

Philip sighs in frustration as he finally hear out Discord's word "I'm very well aware of that Discord, but just exactly where are we going to get all the help we need?" he questions.

But Discord smirks at this "Oh I just know a couple of ponies from the North may could assist us." he said.

Philip raises an eyebrow "Oh? And do you mind explain who they are and how they could help us?" he asked.

Discord chuckles back "Oh I'll tell yah, but I'm gonna make it quick. Cause time is at the essence and who knows what Foundation X and Chrysalis will do to Twilight and your Rider friends." he stated.

Discord tells him about certain visitors who are currently residing in the Crystal Empire along with the princess who's currently ruling there "So...what do you think?" Discord said.

Philip taps his index finger on his chin "They don't sound as tough as my fellow Riders or the Loyal Princess from what you said...but we don't have time to waste! We gotta get as much help as we can and as quickly as possible!" he agrees "Can you take me to them?" he asked.

Discord gives Philip a grin "Oh I could take you there less than a second, but I advised you to go back into your bird Memory thingy." he suggested.

Philip sighs "Fine, but if you get any fishy ideas than I make sure that the Xtreme Memory ram on you hard enough for you to take things seriously." the Gaia Memory avatar threatens with a serious tone.

Discord smirks "Duly noted." the master of chaos said.

Philip look at Discord with a raise eyebrow. but shrugs and agree to it as his body became digitized into green data as it was transferred into the Xtreme Memory. The bird like Memory hovers in the air and fly next to Discord.

"Alright hang on to your seat belt, because we'll be there in a flash!" the Lord of Chaos said as he placed his eagle claw on top of the Xtreme Memory before he along with the Memory teleport away in a white flash (No pun intended) of light.

* * *

We now moved back to the Crystal Empire, somewhere in the castle, the pink unicorn pony who reveals to be none other than Eddy's older brother who is marveling at the interior of the castle as he walk through the halls.

"I gotta admit, this is definitely a place that everypony wants to live in. I could only imagine how serious the Queen and the Prince will take their cleaning habits if the castle is also made of shiny crystals." The pink pony comment as he chuckles at his own joke as he made his way to the door of the throne room.

Once arriving he saw Princess Cadence along with the rest of the Arayan folks who are currently meditating peacefully.

 _"Well as much as I'm eager to come in. I think it's best for me to wait for them to finish their mediating._ " The older brother thought in his head before noticing his brother doing the same _"And I didn't know that little pipsqueak could go mediating this long without being bored."_ he commented as he hid behind the door of the room.

Right after that Princess Cadence and the Colt-de-sac gang who just finished their mediation and all exhale.

The Princess of Love then open her eyes and looked at everypony "There, now do we all feel better?" she said.

Prince Eddward opened his eyes and nodded "Yes, indeed Princess Cadance" he said with a calm smile.

"Well, I gotta admit. That was quite relaxing." Eddy agreed with the prince.

"Ed feel better now!" Big Ed said as he sighs calmly.

"Yep! The one proud son of the Sheppard is now more slacken than ever!" Rolf agrees.

"Same here!" Duncan added.

Taro only scoffs "Since when do you meditate Duncan?" he asked.

Duncan looked back at Taro in defense "Well I...I..." he tried to said, but was interrupted by a disembodied voice.

"Well I'm glad you all felt better now! Because now it's the time for some action!" said the disembodied voice.

Princess Cadance eyes widened as she recognized that voice "Wait, I know that voice!" she said and suddenly in the center of the castle throne room a flash of white light appeared before it dies down, revealing Discord right before them.

"Ta-da!" Discord announces as he raised both claws and paws up high.

Both Princess Cadance and Prince Eddward were a little surprised at the sudden appearance of the Master of Chaos himself. While Eddy and everypony else in the room was astounded, some even have their jaws drop on the floor and eyes wide as dinner plates like Rolf and Duncan.

Meanwhile Eddy's brother witness Discord's entrance while hiding behind the door of the room "The Lord of Chaos? What's he doing here?" The elder brother whispers silently so no pony could hear him.

But it's nothing compare to Big Ed's reaction as he blinks his eyes several times before a big smile formed on his face "OH MY GOD! IT'S DISCORD!" he said cheerfully as he charged at the Draconequus.

But Discord saw it coming as he disappear in a flash of light, which cause Big Ed to hit at a wall with enough force to cause small cracks on it as the Lord of Chaos appears again behind the Big Lump.

"Oh I should have seen this coming from somepony like yourself Monobrown, and it's a good thing that I did." Discord said as he cross his paws and claws.

Prince Eddward then walk towards the being of chaos "What is your purpose here Mister Discord." the prince said with a serious gaze.

Discord scoffed at the prince respond "Oh please calling me Mister made me sound older than I'm already am. Plus, I'm here to informed you all that we all have a serious crises on our hooves now." he said with sternness in his voice.

Everypony in the whole room got their attention to him while Big Ed was able to get himself of off the wall.

"Listen here everypony, Princess Twilight and her new allies are in trouble and they need your help." Discord announced which caught everypony surprised.

But Taro have some suspicion "And how do we know that you're telling the truth?" the pegasus guard said with a challenging tone.

Discord only smirks as a high pitch digital squawking noise can be heard outside, then enter through the open window of the balcony of the room is the Xtreme Memory as it flies around in the room.

"What in the hoof is that!?" Eddy said with confusion.

Then the Xtreme Memory stops circling as it hovers closer to the ground as it releases a stream of green data, that green data then morphs into Philip once more in a kneel position before standing up revealing himself to all of them.

Everypony except Discord in the whole room were stunned, Princess Cadance and Prince Eddward looked surprised and as for Eddy and the rest...well their jaws literally hit the floor and their eyes are as large as dinner plates. Rolf even takes his eye balls out and wipes them like glasses before putting them back into his sockets.

Then Rolf said "WHAT SORT OF SORCERY IS THIS!?" he said with complete shocked.

While Eddy's brother witness everything while hiding, who's completely surprised by the sudden turn of events "Well this is the most unexpected development." he whispers.

Philip looked at the ponies before him as he looks back at Discord "Was it necessarily for me to entered right after your cue Discord?" he asked indecorously.

Discord snorted "Come now Philip, just try to go along with the act now." He said.

Then Big Ed let out a loud scream "AAAAHHHHH! IT'S THE EVIL ALIEN MONSTER!" he said as he picks up a nearby crystal pillar as he lift it high in the air as he charged at Philip "DIE YOU EVIL FIEND!" The big earth pony said as he was about to strike. But suddenly a flash of light appear as a floating anvil emerged form it and Big Ed got hit by the said anvil at the face, stopping him from attacking Philip.

"No you Big Lump! He is one of Princess Twilight's new allies." Discord revealed.

"WHAT!?" Everypony else in the room all shouted in shocked. Even Eddy's brother was stunned to hear the news while hiding in plain sight.

"Yeah you heard me!" Discord exclaims as he points his eagle claw at Philip "Him and five of his friends were summoned here to Equestria by Celestia, Luna and Twilight themselves with the Elements of Harmony." he reveals.

"Yes, it is true." Philip confirm Discord words as he bows down before looking back "Greetings, my name is Philip, me and my fellow colleagues called ourselves Kamen Riders. We're one of the strongest heroes from our world and yes, like Discord said me and my colleagues were summoned here by Twilight and Princess Celestia and Luna." Philip explained.

This caught interest for everypony "You're a superhero?" Big Ed said as the anvil vanishes "Really?" he asked as Philip confirmed with a nod "Sorry for trying to hurt you." The big lump said.

"No worries." Philip replied.

"Kamen Riders? What kind of superhero name is that? And really you and your friends are the strongest heroes from your world?" Duncan said rudely as he didn't buy at Philip's explanation, due to how Philip's appearance and attire.

"Now Duncan, there's no need to be rude. If he and Discord are telling the truth than we all could trust him." Princess Cadance said before looking at the said human "It is an honor to meet you." she said with a gentle smile and she bow down.

"Like wise Princess Cadance." Philip said.

The said princess was shocked "How did you know my name?" she asked.

Then the Xtreme Memory flies right next to Philip "This little gadget of mine was able to collect a lot of data and information around Twilight and her friends, including you Princess. I think Shining Armor is lucky to have you as a wife and a sister-in-law for Twilight." Philip explains as the Xtreme Memory squawks again like a real bird.

Cadance couldn't helped but to be amazed at the Xtreme Memory along with everyone else, the said princess also have red tints on her cheeks from Philip's compliment.

But Philip's face turn serious "But I'm afraid that we don't have time to lose. Like Discord have mentioned, Twilight and my allies are in trouble and we need all of your help." he said as he got everyone's attention.

"Alright let's hear it then!" Eddy said with a smirk as they all hear him out.

"As you all know Chrysalis and Foundation X are terrorizing this land. But what some of you don't know is that Foundation X is an enemy from the same world where me and my allies from." Philip explains which earned gasped from everypony.

"But wait, if this Foundation X is from your world, then how did they come here to our world in the first place?" Prince Eddward pointed out.

"We're not entirely sure ourselves, but right now that's irrelevant. What's really important is that Foundation X came here because they want to obtain the power of the Elements of Harmony." Philip explains.

"But what would they do with the Elements?" Princess Cadance said with a worry expression.

"Either for world domination, or making profit out of it to power hungry enemies or making alliances with other evil organizations." Philip said, earning gasp from everypony in the room.

"Unforgivable! Rolf will not accept these invaders to abusively used the powerful magical stones of Peace and Harmony!" Rolf said with anger in his eyes.

"That's not even the worst of it, there's a reason why Twilight and my friends are having trouble to stop them now." Philip said with a dark look in his face.

"Why is that?" Cadance said with concerned.

Philip and Discord look at each other before both sighs deeply "Me and Discord will try to make it as quick as possible and it could shock all of you." he said as he inhales deeply as the two begin their explanation from how Celestia, Luna and Twilight summoned him and the other Kamen Riders to how Queen Chrysalis and Foundation X's leader Retsu had turned Twilight's friends into a bunch of mind control kaijin.

"WWWHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTTT!" Both Princess Cadence and the Arayan Kingdom ponies cried out in shocked which can be heard outside of the Crystal Castle.

"Those...monsters! How could anypony be so evil!?" Cadance said with a hurtful voice.

"That means that...my instincts were right after all!" Prince Eddward said with as much shocked.

Even Eddy's brother was startled to hear such shocking news from this new found threat and the kind of evil there now dealing with _"This situation is far worst than I could imagined."_ The elder brother thought, but was interrupted by the voice of his brother.

"THAT'S IT! THAT'S THE LAST STRAW!" Eddy said with fire in his eyes "COME ON EVERYPONY! LET'S TAKE THAT BUG FREAK AND HER ARMY DOWN!" he declares as Duncan, Rolf and Big Ed pull out several deadly weapons out of nowhere as they all madly dashed towards the door.

"Guys wait!" Taro tries to call out, but the four were too fixated to go out for a fight.

But Prince Eddward appeared in front of the four ponies before they exit the room "Now where are all of you going!?" he said.

"What's it look like were doing!? Were going to give that maggot and those freaks a piece of our mind!" Eddy said with rage as Duncan, Rolf and Big Ed all roared in agreement " Don't you want to save Fluttershy too!?" he stated.

"As much as I would love to. But going out there blindly without a coordinated plan is suicidal! You guys could end up being captured like Princess Twilight and the other Kamen Riders." The Arayan Prince pointed out.

"The Prince is right." Taro said as he walk right next to Eddward "Guys, I could understand your anger. But if you guys are not careful, than all of your efforts will be in vain." the pegasus guard said.

"And what!? Let that sick bug rule the world!? I don't think so!" Duncan said in rage as he raised his axe.

"I agree with Prince Eddward." Philip said, gaining everypony's attention "Attacking them without a strategy could lead to our doom. If we want to save Twilight, her friends, my allies and all of Equestria. Then we all need to come up with a plan quickly." he added.

"Maybe I have something that could help us." a voice said.

The Arayan ponies were shocked to hear it as they all recognized who's voice it belong to before everyone turned to the door of the room revealing Eddy's brother who's standing right there before them.

"BIG BRO!?" Eddy yell out in surprised as he rush towards his brother.

"MR. EDDY'S BROTHER!?" Prince Eddward followed Eddy's example.

"The elderly nincompoop sibling!?" Rolf added.

While Duncan and Taro shivers upon seeing the older brother of Eddy, which makes Cadence and Philip look confused.

"What are you doing here big bro!?" Eddy exclaims in glee of seeing his brother.

"I got a gut feeling that my assistance is necessarily here." He before focusing to Philip "And from what I just heard, I'm glad that my gut was right too." he said as he march towards the True Gaia Memory avatar " Your name is Philip right? I overheard everything while eavesdropping behind the door." he said bluntly.

"Wait, you were eavesdropping us?" Cadance asked with raised eyebrows at the older brother.

"I didn't mean to, you guys were mediating when I got here and I don't want to interrupt so I thought I should stay quiet until it was done." he said honestly.

"No surprise there since I'm an eavesdropper myself." Discord commented.

Philip rolls his eyes at Discord's comment as he looks at the elder brother "If that's the case then you are aware the kind of danger we are facing right now?" he stated.

Eddy's brother nodded "Yep! It's troubling enough that Princess Twilight's friends were turned into monster generals. But the fact that bug queen could withstand one of Star Swirl's most powerful spell without breaking a sweat is very concerning." he said as he place a hoof on his chin.

"By the way bro." Eddy interrupted as he showed his brother the purple collar from before "Why didn't you mentioned that you'll be giving this to us?" he asked.

"Oops, I guess I was in such a rush to get here that I forgot to write about it on the letter." Eddy's brother said nervously before his face turn serious "Also I forgot to mention something in the letter. Where's the Exodus Necklace?" he asked

Duncan showed him the metallic necklace "Here it is, I was gonna use it if were going into battle." he said.

"Good, I should have mentioned that although I could give Pegasus and Earth Ponies the ability to use magic like Unicorns. But only an Alicorn could tap into the necklace's full potential." The older brother revealed.

"An Alicorn!?" Everyone in the room said in surprised.

"Then that means our chance of winning will be higher if an Alicorn use it instead?" Taro repeated.

"Yep, Princess Twilight maybe out of commissioned. At least we have four Alicorn left though." Eddy's brother said.

Then everyone looked at Princess Cadance and Prince Eddward, but the latter shook his head "Oh no, I already have this." He said as he use his magic to show them Hawkman's Cane.

Philip's eyes are widened after seeing the Cane _"So that's the Hawkman's Cane. If Discord is telling the truth and the information that the Xtreme Memory had gathered are correct. Then we might have an advantage after all."_ He thought in his mind.

While Princess Cadance shook her head "And I don't have much experience in fighting as much as you guys." Cadence dismissively said.

"That only leave us the Royal Sisters. By the way Prince Eddward, if your mom found out about this, than you better be ready for a scolding." The older brother said.

"I'm already aware of that possibility, but knowing that Princess Twilight and her friends are now in danger is more than enough a reason for me to take part in this battle." Eddward said.

"HELLO!" Discord interrupted "I don't want to interrupt a conversation. But were wasting more time now, as we're speaking Chrysalis and Foundation X are cooking up an even more sinister plan for all of us!" the lord of chaos pointed out.

"He's right. Any ideas anyone?" Philip asked as everypony in the room stay silent as they haven't thought of anything yet.

"Well I have one!" Discord said, pointing his eagle claw up.

Philip raised an eyebrow "Really? Well it better be relevant and makes sense." he said.

Discord then sway his paws and claws at everyone "Come one everypony, huddle up!" He said.

Despite a few hesitations, everyone agreed and gather around Discord as he begin to explain his plan.

 **And we will take a break here for now! I hope this chapter will get all of you excited for the story again. Because I was getting worried that you guys may get board with it after seeing so little reviews, especially how I don't update it as often as I used to and the Colt-de-sac gang (Arayan ponies) role in the story got delayed. But I'll see if I can work through this story and have it done once and for all as soon as I heard more information about KnightBrony and his story.**

 **Please leave comments and reviews to let me know if you guys are still on board with me on this story till the end and hopefully things will turn out for the better. Peace!**


End file.
